


(Daría todo) Por sólo un momento

by Cydalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dimension Travel, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Build, bottom!England, bottom!France, top!England, top!France
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>—Si pudiera cumplirte un deseo, ¿qué pedirías?</i><br/><i>—¿Es una pregunta indecorosa?</i><br/><i>—Sabes que no lo es. </i><br/> <br/><i>Francis se encogió de hombros.</i></p><p>O en donde Francia quiere saber cómo sería su vida si fuera un humano común e Inglaterra cumple su deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/gifts), [Alega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/gifts).



> Comencé a escribir este fic porque quería hacer algo para Noe y Ale, administradoras de la comunidad FrUK en español, tanto en (el difunto) livejournal como tumblr. Pensé en darles algo cuando supe que no habían recibido nada en el pasado Amigo Invisible que organizaron en fruk_me_bastard porque, vamos, ¿cómo iban a quedarse ellas sin un obsequio? Pero entre una cosa y otra, comencé a escribir este fic unos tres meses después de pensar en escribirlo, y lo que pensé que sería una historia más o menos corta, se volvió mucho más grande. Así que ahora tenemos este fic. 
> 
> Ale, Noe, esto lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes, por ser tan geniales. Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Agradezco infinitamente a Luni por betear este fic: gracias, mil gracias por acompañarme en mis momentos de duda y por las ideas que me diste. Este fic sería muy diferente sin tu ayuda.
> 
> El título del fic surge por la canción [All And This Heaven Too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FRPg9DS-oA), de Florence and The Machine

El teléfono sonó por tercera ocasión en los últimos diez minutos. Francis se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respiró profundo e irguiéndose nuevamente, tomó la llamada. Monique, su linda asistente que se encargaba de mantenerlo al tanto de sus obligaciones incluso fuera de su horario de trabajo y a altas horas de la noche, le recordó que al día siguiente tenía agendadas tres citas: un desayuno con el Primer Ministro, una cita a las 4:00 p.m., y una junta a las 8. Le agradeció y le deseó buenas noches como una indirecta para que no volviera a llamar. Y no lo hizo.

Después de colgar el teléfono, la habitación quedó parcialmente en un silencio apenas roto por el sonido del reloj en la pared. Francis miró la hora: la una menos diez. Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda y suspiró. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y comenzaba a resentirlo. Ya no era un país tan joven, y aunque no era tan anciano como el decrépito China (que jamás le escuchara decir eso), los años no pasaban en vano.

Ser una nación era complicado, no sólo por las cuestiones diplomáticas, sino porque había que estar al tanto de mil y un cuestiones: económicas, políticas, bélicas, sociales, culturales, humanas. Había días mejores que otros, claro, periodos que podía dedicar completamente para sí, pero las últimas semanas no se ceñían a esa categoría. Y el lado suyo que tenía mucho de humano, también se agotaba. Además había algo extraño, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero se sentía extraño, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decir y no supiera cómo hacerlo.

Decidido a no pensar más en ello, apagó el ordenador y se levantó de la silla, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza, sintiendo un verdadero alivio cuando sintió sus huesos crujir un poco.

Bostezó mientras salía de su estudio. Afortunadamente llevaba algunos días trabajando desde casa, así que sólo un pasillo y la escalera lo separaban de la comodidad de su cama. Estaba tan cansado que se saltaría la cena aunque su cuerpo se lo reprochara al día siguiente. Caminó arrastrando los pies y cuando llegó a su habitación, se recostó en la cama un momento. Dormiría unas horas, sólo unas horas, pues debía levantarse temprano para terminar el informe que le presentaría al Primer Ministro después del desayuno. Si era posible, al regresar de esa primera cita debía arreglar un poco el jardín, que poco a poco se iba pareciendo más a una selva. Además, debía…

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente despertó sobresaltado cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Emitió un quejido de dolor al sentir un pinchazo en el cuello, seguramente por dormir en una mala posición. El móvil seguía sonando. Francis miró a su alrededor buscando el aparato y cuando finalmente lo encontró (en el piso, debajo de la cama), cortaron la llamada. Con horror miró la hora que indicaba el móvil: eran casi las dos. Había dormido más de doce horas. Además de la hora descubrió que tenía diez llamadas perdidas y treinta y algo mensajes de texto.

Se dejó caer en la cama una vez más. Bien, estaba en problemas. Si se apresuraba aún podía terminar el informe para el Primer Ministro y enviarlo por correo electrónico, junto con una disculpa de dos cuartillas, y aún había tiempo para asistir a su siguiente cita. Fijó su mirada en el techo, sin ganas de mover un músculo. Por Dios que de no ser porque no podía controlarlo, seguramente tampoco tendría ganas de respirar.

Permaneció recostado por unos minutos más, debatiéndose entre correr al estudio y escribir o simplemente quedarse en la cama por una semana o un mes. El móvil emitió un pitido y él gruñó. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, tomó el aparato y vio el mensaje.

_“Tu gente debe estar desesperada porque no es normal que me hablen para preguntar por ti. Deja de hacer el tonto y ponte a trabajar”._

Y luego otro mensaje:

_“Wanker”._

Francia bufó y lanzó el móvil a la cama. Más que desesperados, debía admitir que su gente resultaba ser más tonta de lo que creía: mira que llamarle al estúpido de Inglaterra antes que buscarlo en su propia casa…

Fue como si un resorte impulsara a Francis. Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño para darse una ducha. Por la prisa, olvidó tomar una toalla limpia y después de ducharse caminó desnudo hasta su habitación, en donde apenas si se secó antes de vestirse en tiempo récord. El teléfono de la casa sonó y algo le dijo que en todo ese tiempo había sonado sin que él lo notase, pero si no había contestado antes, evidentemente no contestaría ahora. Lo ignoró deliberadamente. Corrió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café frío que había quedado de la noche anterior. Arrugó la nariz pero aun así lo bebió. Regresó rápido para cepillar sus dientes. Tomó las llaves de la casa, un poco de dinero y salió.

El teléfono y el móvil sonaron al mismo tiempo, pero nadie atendió las llamadas.

* * *

Inglaterra se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y levantó una ceja, mirando con una mezcla de fastidio y escepticismo al hombre que, jadeante, se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Lucía fatal. Había sudor en su frente, el cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa, usualmente lisa y perfectamente combinada, estaba arrugada y completamente desaliñada; casi juró ver un par de calcetines de distinto color.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó finalmente, mirando el rostro de Francia. Tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y era evidente que tampoco le había puesto atención a su barba, que ahora le hacía lucir como un vagabundo.

—Quería darle a mi gente una verdadera razón para buscarme aquí.

Arthur guardó silencio por unos segundos pero finalmente se hizo a un lado. Francis entró sin esperar invitación. Había un ligero aroma a algo quemado en el ambiente, era algo casi imperceptible que se mezclaba con el olor a té.

—¿Y se puede en dónde has estado todo el día? —preguntó Arthur caminando por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar.

—Te reirás al saberlo, pero pasé toda la mañana durmiendo en casa.

Inglaterra murmuró algo que sonó como _prick_ y Francis le vio sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Antes de decir algo más, Arthur salió de la sala y regresó con una charola en sus manos. Le sirvió una taza de té y le ofreció scones. En ese momento, Francis se dio cuenta de que además del café helado de unas horas antes, no había comido ni bebido nada, y eran casi las siete. Apuró el té y por primera vez, comió los scones de Arthur sin fruncir el ceño ni emitir queja alguna. Inglaterra le miró con cautela.

—Pensé que sólo era la apariencia, pero de verdad estás mal —murmuró al verle comer. Francia se encogió de hombros.

—He tenido unas semanas terribles.

—Puedo verlo —asintió Inglaterra mientras le servía otra taza de té después de sentarse frente a él.

—Es extraño que no me estés insultando o que no te burles de mí —agregó Francia e Inglaterra entornó la mirada.

—No eres el único que ha tenido unos días de mierda y que preferiría descansar, ¿sabes?

Francis no dijo más. Comió en silencio hasta terminar todos los scones que Arthur, quien para ese momento también se había servido una taza de té y bebía mirándole detenidamente. En circunstancias diferentes, Francis habría aprovechado para hacer alguno de sus comentarios jocosos y para hacer enfadar al otro hombre, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para ello, así que al terminar el té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y agradeció en voz baja. Inglaterra asintió y también dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

 —¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual estás aquí? —inquirió.

—Siempre directo al grano, ¿verdad?

—Es la única manera de evitar la cháchara innecesaria —indicó Arthur haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

Francis sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Necesito alejarme de todo por unos días.

—Ya. Y de alguna manera venir a mi casa te pareció una excelente idea, ¿cómo no lo imaginé antes?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Francia recorrió la sala con la mirada: le era tan familiar y aun así, siempre que iba se encontraba algo distinto. A veces eran unas cortinas diferentes o una pintura nueva en una pared; en esa ocasión pudo notar que los libros estaban acomodados de manera distinta. El mes anterior estaban por colores, parecía que ahora estaban organizados por tamaños. Sonrió un poco.

—Si piensas escaparte de casa deberías dejar una nota por lo menos, decir que sigues vivo y que regresarás algún día.

—Saben que regresaré —respondió sin mirar a Arthur—. Siempre lo hago.

Inglaterra siguió examinándolo con la mirada. Desde su llegada había notado algo extraño en Francia, algo distinto. Además de cansado, lucía intranquilo. Aquello que le había llevado hasta su casa no eran sólo las ganas de huir por un rato, sino que había algo más. Si Francis se sintió incómodo por su mirada, no lo demostró. Arthur casi podía asegurar que al bastardo seguramente le gustaba saberse el foco de atención. Unos minutos después, sin romper el silencio, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Era tan fácil leer a Francis cuando se encontraba en semejante condición. Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente observador comprendería el porqué de su presencia. Cualquiera que fuera observador y que fuera _diferente_ , por decir lo menos. Y Arthur, definitivamente era una de esas personas observadoras y diferentes.

—Si pudiera cumplirte un deseo, ¿qué pedirías? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Francis le miró confundido, extrañado por la pregunta que el otro hombre había hecho. Arthur se aclaró la garganta y despacio, como si se lo dijera a un niño, repitió:

—Si pudiera cumplirte un deseo, ¿qué pedirías?

—¿Es una pregunta indecorosa?

—Sabes que no lo es.

Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Un hombre puede soñar. —Una pausa—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta, idiota.

—Disculpa, pero no todos los días te preguntan esta clase de cosas —se excusó Francis con fastidio—. Pareciera como si de verdad fueras a concederme un deseo.

—¿Y si pudiera?

Francis levantó una ceja y miró a Arthur con escepticismo. No era un secreto que Inglaterra había tenido una fase de freak de la magia, pero de eso hacía ya muchos años. Siglos enteros. Y claro, todo el mundo sabía también de su extraña capacidad de ver seres sobrenaturales (aunque algunos le creían y otros no). Francis iba a reírse, pero la mirada seria de Inglaterra le detuvo. Si Arthur pudiera cumplirle un deseo, ¿qué pediría?

—¿Eres una especie de genio encerrado en la lámpara? —bromeó—. Porque no recuerdo haberte frotado nada. No hoy al menos.

Notó un tic en una ceja de Arthur, pero además de eso, el rubio no se inmutó. Mantuvo la mirada fija, el rostro sereno, y sorprendentemente, no hubo quejas por su último comentario, no hubo riñas ni nada similar. Francis se irguió en el asiento, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, manteniendo contacto visual con Arthur.

Si Arthur pudiera cumplirle un deseo, ¿qué pediría?

Si Arthur realmente pudiera cumplir cualquier deseo que él tuviera, ¿qué cosa pediría?

_Deseos._

Francis deseaba muchas cosas. Una semana entera de descanso sin ser molestado era una de ellas. Una buena copa de champán, era otra. Tener tiempo y energía para visitar a sus amigos y pasarla bien como cuando eran jóvenes, darle un poco de tranquilidad a la pobre Monique que seguramente se volvía loca todos los días… Pero algo le decía que no eran esos la clase de deseos a los que Arthur se refería. Guardó silencio, meditando su respuesta, y tras unos minutos levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Kirkland.

Claro que tenía un deseo, aunque hasta ese momento no supiera que tenía uno. Para él, más que un deseo, se trataba sólo de una idea loca que pasó por su mente en alguna ocasión y a la cual no había por qué darle importancia, porque era descabellada e imposible de cumplirse. Pero era como si las palabras de Arthur hubieran abierto algo en su mente y le hicieran comprender qué era aquello que le hacía sentirse extraño desde hacía semanas.

—¿Por qué cumplirías mi deseo? —cuestionó sin cortar el contacto visual. Arthur se puso de pie y camino por la sala, rehuyendo, finalmente, a la mirada de Francia.

—Porque he decidido hacerlo.

—¿Lo has decidido? —preguntó con una risa—. ¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones que involucran hacerme algún tipo de favor? Favor que, por cierto, no he solicitado.

—Hay decisiones que no pueden explicarse —respondió Arthur dedicándole una mirada dura.

—¿Y la decisión de cumplirme un deseo no puede explicarse?

—No puede y no debe.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía así de misterioso con uno de tus asuntos sobrenaturales —musitó Francis—. Mucho tiempo, a decir verdad. Pensé que habías jurado no volver a meterte con fuerzas que no entiendes del todo y que no se pueden controlar. ¿Y por qué hablas como si supieras cuál es mi deseo?

Arthur le dio la espalda, acercándose a la ventana. Le estaba evitando y Francis lo sabía.

—¿Y bien?

Arthur suspiró.

—Porque no eres el único que ha deseado lo mismo.

Francis se puso de pie y caminó hacia él dando zancadas. Lo tomó por el hombro y lo giró para quedar frente a frente una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy el único que ha deseado eso? ¿Quién más lo ha hecho? ¿Quién ha sido lo suficientemente loco para venir a pedirte que les cumplas su deseo? ¡Ese deseo! Es una locura.

—Los deseos —dijo Arthur en voz baja y grave—, los verdaderos deseos, no suelen ser muy racionales, ¿sabes?

—La magia tampoco lo es.

—Oh, en realidad a mí me parece todo lo contrario, una vez que la comprendes. Pero ese no es el punto. Te doy una opción, y no insistiré más. Si no aceptas, no tocaremos el tema otra vez por los siguientes mil años. Yo fingiré que no te hice la oferta y tú fingirás que jamás la escuchaste. No obstante, si aceptas, te garantizo que regresarás sano y salvo, pues no eres el primero que hace un viaje de ese tipo.

En los ojos de Arthur apareció un brillo extraño, algo que Francis nunca había visto. Todo él parecía otra persona, emanaba un cierto aire de poder que era evidente. Se sentía en el aire. Francia tragó en seco y lo meditó por unos segundos. Arthur había mencionado un viaje. ¿De qué tipo sería? La curiosidad no le hacía pensar claramente.

Pero, por otro lado, no había nada que perder, ¿o sí? Ya estaba en problemas por no hacer todo lo que debió hacer en casa y por escaparse sin decirle a nadie sobre su paradero. Escaparse por unos días más… bien, siempre era mejor ofrecer una disculpa. Y él era Francia, por el amor de Dios. No era como si fueran a despedirlo de su cargo sólo por no presentarse a sus reuniones y por no responder llamadas o correos electrónicos. Las cosas no funcionaban así.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—. No sé por qué, pero confiaré en ti.

Arthur asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Lo sé —aseguró Arthur—, pero esto no funciona si no eres tú quien lo dice.

Francis cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y profundo un par de veces. Sentía su corazón golpear contra su pecho con fuerza, como si amenazara con salirse. No le habría sorprendido si de pronto Inglaterra le gritaba que lo hiciera callar.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y respondió:

—Deseo saber cómo sería mi vida si yo no fuera una nación. Es decir, si fuera un humano común y corriente. 

* * *

Todo ese asunto de la magia de Arthur resultó ser más aburrido de lo que Francis pensó que sería. Él había esperado un haz de luz, brillos por todas partes y hasta alguna especie de música cursi y sosa como solía suceder con las niñas en los dibujos animados de Japón. O había esperado sentirse arrastrado por un agujero negro, algún dolor en la cabeza, un escalofrío. Cualquier cosa. Vaya, hasta perder el conocimiento habría sido más interesante. Pero lo cierto es que no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

Después de expresar en voz alta cuál era su deseo, Arthur simplemente había asentido y le había dado la espalda una vez más. 

—El hechizo sólo será efectivo por tres meses, que es tiempo más que suficiente para responder a tu pregunta —agregó—. Y no podrás hablar de esto con nadie, ¿me entiendes? No hablarás con nadie sobre esto durante esos días, y no lo harás una vez que hayas regresado.

—Está bien. 

Arthur asintió aún sin verle.  Francis permaneció ahí, de pie y en silencio, por al menos quince minutos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Inglaterra no tenía intención alguna de hacer algún conjuro o un brebaje, ni hablar de sacar su báculo mágico o trazar un círculo en el suelo. Simplemente permaneció ahí, de pie, mirando por la ventana como si la calle vacía fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Francis se preguntó si Kirkland no había bebido whisky en vez de té.

Al final, más decepcionado que furioso (lo cual, si debía ser sincero, le perturbaba un poco), Francis se retiró. Era tarde para regresar a casa y no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera. Se dirigió al hotel de siempre (al que siempre llegaba cuando andaba por esos rumbos), y vestido como estaba, se metió en la cama, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de unas aves lo despertó. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y se cubrió con la sábana cuando un poco de sol que se colaba por la ventana dio de lleno en su rostro. Habría podido dormir más, pensó, y lo habría hecho con mucho gusto, pero había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. ¿Desde cuándo Londres era tan soleado? Aquel debía ser un día extraño, casi una burla a su condición: debía regresar a casa, ofrecer una disculpa, y encerrarse por unos días para terminar todos los pendientes.

Permaneció en la cama por unos diez minutos más hasta que recordó que no había llevado un cambio de ropa y que se vería aún más desaliñado que cuando llegó a Londres. Gruñó y más por fuerza que por tener ganas de hacerlo, salió de la cueva hecha de cobijas.

A pesar de que había sol, la mañana se sentía fresca, pero no era tan húmeda como pensó que sería considerando el clima de aquella isla.

La alarma del móvil comenzó a sonar. Por instinto, Francis lo tomó de la mesa de noche y deslizando un dedo por la pantalla táctil, apagó el sonido. Eran las 6:25 a.m.; no recordaba haber programado la alarma a esa hora, pero era bueno que se encontrara despierto. Tenía tiempo suficiente para bañarse, desayunar y luego hacer todo lo que debía hacer. Quizá ensayaría su rostro de culpa frente al espejo. 

Francis miró el móvil y frunció el ceño. El móvil se había quedado en casa, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Por qué lo tenía en la mano, entonces? Y ahora que lo notaba, el fondo de pantalla era diferente: el suyo tenía una fotografía que se había tomado con Antonio y Gilbert meses atrás, en un fin de semana que pasaron en la península. Aquél móvil tenía la fotografía de unos macarrones de colores que, francamente, se veían deliciosos pero hacían lucir muy femenino al aparato.

Entonces fue que miró a su alrededor. Aquella no era la habitación del hotel, con sus paredes horriblemente decoradas con un papel tapiz lleno de flores que había pasado de moda años atrás. Esa era una habitación grande, con las paredes pintadas de un color azul que casi se fundía con el blanco. Había un diván junto a la ventana y un librero pequeño en la pared contraria. Francis se levantó y notó que tenía puesto un pijama. Caminó por la habitación, pasando sus manos sobre los muebles, sintiéndose un intruso en aquella casa desconocida, y al mismo tiempo, embriagado por una extraña sensación de saber en dónde se encontraba.

Abrió una puerta y vio el baño, en el que había mucho de lo que él tenía en casa: el champú, la loción, y podía jurar que el jabón era del mismo tipo. Salió al pasillo y miró a ambos lados. No parecía que hubiera nadie más.

—¿Hola? —se aventuró. Nadie le respondió.

Caminó un poco más, avanzando por el pasillo y pasando un par de puertas cerradas que se arriesgó a investigar: una era un estudio, similar al que tenía en casa. La otra parecía una habitación de invitados, a juzgar por la decoración tan impersonal. Bajó unas escaleras e inspeccionó la planta baja. La cocina era hermosa, y se notaba que era usada constantemente. La suya hacía tiempo que no la utilizaba para hacer más que comidas sencillas y rápidas, pues no tenía demasiado tiempo como para preparar los banquetes y postres que tanto le gustaban.

Al ir a la sala se detuvo en seco. Otro librero decoraba el lugar, había algunas fotografías por aquí y por allá, y en muchas de ellas aparecía él. A veces solo y en otras, acompañado por personas que jamás había visto antes. Una en particular llamó su atención: era él, vestido como chef, sonriendo a la cámara, posando frente a una especie de restaurante, a juzgar por el par de mesas colocadas afuera del establecimiento. Tomó la fotografía y la miró detenidamente. Había algo escrito en ella:

_No olvides que los sueños no son imposibles de lograr. Con amor, tu madre._

Francis sintió un escalofrío. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar una vez más y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con un sofá y se dejó caer en él. Bien, debía admitir que la magia (o lo que fuera que Arthur hubiera hecho) había resultado, después de todo, ser muy impresionante. La pregunta ahora era: ¿cómo sobreviviría por tres meses en un mundo en el que su vida era completamente distinta y sin hablar de ello con alguien? ¿Podría hacerlo? No debía ser tan complicado, ¿o sí?

Claro que podía. Él era Francia —o al menos lo era en otro mundo—, y había pasado por situaciones peores: por guerras, enfermedades, hambre y mucha muerte. Además, eran sólo unos días, no toda una vida.

Teniendo eso en mente, se puso de pie y regresó a la habitación. Se tomó su tiempo para investigar el lugar: había objetos que reconocía como similares a los que tenía en casa (la mayoría de los libros, por ejemplo, y los CDs también) pero muchos le eran desconocidos. La decoración, al menos, era bastante estética, y la casa era agradable, cómoda y cálida. Su estilo, como pudo comprobar después de ducharse y mientras buscaba algo de ropa limpia, no era diferente. Eso ya era mucho decir, pues al menos no tendría que andar por una dimensión distinta a la suya usando algún tipo de ropa con la que no se sintiera del todo cómodo.

El móvil emitió otro pitido. En su pantalla se leía una nota: _Mañana es el cumpleaños de Lucile, no olvides comprarle algo lindo._ Francis frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Lucile? ¿Quién podría ser y por qué era tan importante como para recordarse a sí mismo que debía comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños? Vio la hora: eran ya las 7:38, lo cual significaba que había pasado más de una hora inspeccionando ese lugar.

Una llamada entrante le hizo dar un respingo. Justamente en la pantalla del móvil apareció la fotografía de un pastel y el nombre LUCILE, indicando de quién era la llamada. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente respondió:

—¿Sí?

— _¿Francis? ¿En dónde estás?_ —respondió una voz femenina. Francis carraspeó.

— _Eh… en casa._

Se escuchó un suspiro.

— _Qué bien, comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Tardarás mucho en llegar? Dijiste que estuviera una hora antes de lo usual porque hoy es el aniversario del restaurante y hay mucho que hacer aún. He estado esperando desde hace una media hora, ¿sabes? No quería llamarte, por si estabas durmiendo, pero estaba preocupada. ¿Está todo bien? Usualmente eres muy puntual._

—Sí, sí, todo bien.

— _No suenas muy convencido._ —Hubo una risita—. _Apuesto a que te quedaste dormido, ¿cierto? Ya lo creo que sí. No te preocupes, no me enfadaré contigo. Sólo recuerda que vivir a unos pasos del restaurante no significa que puedas tomarte tantas libertades, en especial en un día como hoy._

—Lo sé.

— _Y… ¿comienzo a preparar algo en lo que llegas?_

—No, no. Espera a que esté allá —dijo Francis sin saber muy bien qué responder—. Estoy saliendo ahora mismo.

— _De acuerdo. Ya nos vemos, entonces._

Francis suspiró. Suponía que a partir de ese momento comenzaba su vida como un humano normal: un hombre con una familia, una casa propia, un restaurante y una especie de amiga. O conocida. O quizá sólo una empleada. ¿Socia? No estaba seguro. Sabiendo que la chica no estaría contenta si se demoraba más de lo que ya había hecho, salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras por segunda ocasión en aquella mañana y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se detuvo antes de abrirla. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar todo el camino en busca de las llaves de la casa, pero las descubrió en una mesita junto a la entrada. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Le recibió la luz del sol. Salió de la casa e intentó con cada llave hasta que encontró la que necesitaba para cerrar la puerta. Cuando se giró para ver a su alrededor, vio que se encontraba en una calle tranquila en la cual no se veía ni un alma. Miró de un lado al otro, prestándole atención a las casas y a construcciones pequeñas que estaban dedicadas, evidentemente, al comercio. Bajó otro par de escalones y buscó con la mirada, intentando descubrir el lugar en el que se encontraba su restaurante. Lucile había dicho que vivía a unos pasos de él, así que no podía estar lejos.

Estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo emocionado por descubrir qué clase de restaurante tenía su otro yo. Entonces lo vio. Realmente estaba a unos pasos de su casa: justo a un lado. Era una construcción pequeña, de un piso, pintada en blanco con las ventanas en arco. Sobre la entrada se veía un letrero en madera en el que se leía perfectamente _La maison de Pierre_ , con el dibujo de un pajarito. Francis enarcó una ceja preguntándose si había sido él quien eligió el nombre de aquel lugar. Aún pensaba en eso cuando una chica salió por la puerta y se acercó a él.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó sonriéndole. Francis reconoció la voz como la misma que había escuchado un par de minutos antes por el móvil. Sonrió también y se acercó a ella.

Lucile era una chica alta, de cabello castaño (corto por debajo de las orejas) y ojos color avellana; en su rostro había algunas pecas. No parecía tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Tenía puesto un delantal blanco y Francis pudo percibir un ligero aroma a galleta proveniente de ella.

—Disculpa por la tardanza —dijo él.

—No importa —respondió ella entrando al restaurante—. Me puse a hornear algo mientras esperaba. Sabes, es la primera vez que uso la llave que me diste. Normalmente ya estás aquí cuando yo llego. —Francis abrió la boca para decir alguna excusa y ella le interrumpió—. No, no digo que esté mal. Sólo es extraño.

—Por supuesto.

La chica le dio la espalda y caminó entre algunas mesas para dirigirse a —supuso él— la cocina, hablando sobre algo a lo que Francis no le prestó mucha atención. El interior del restaurante le provocó una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho. Si en su mundo tuviera la oportunidad de instalar su propio restaurante, seguramente sería algo como ése. Las paredes eran de color beige y el techo estaba pintado blanco. Había algunas lámparas (apagadas a esa hora del día) y unas fotografías enmarcadas en una pared. Al fondo, justo hacia donde Lucile se había dirigido, se veía una pequeña barra, sobre la cual estaba una caja registradora. Junto a ella había un pasillo que conectaba al restaurante con la cocina.

Era sencillo, la decoración no era nada del otro mundo. No se comparaba a los cientos de restaurantes gourmet que había visitado en París o en otros países. No. Las mesas, cuadradas todas, lucían pulcros manteles blancos, mientras que las sillas eran de color chocolate. Había algunas mesas desordenadas, pero supuso que eran las que se colocaban fuera del establecimiento (notó el espacio dedicado para ellas al ver la fachada del restaurante). Y sin embargo, Francis se sentía a gusto ahí dentro, como si hubiera nacido para encontrarse ahí. En cierto modo, pensó, así era. Sólo que se trataba de su otro yo el que disfrutaba de esa sensación y no él. Se preguntó si el Francis de esa dimensión se encontraría en la otra. Esperaba que no, pues sería un verdadero shock para él si de pronto se sabía una nación, con toda la responsabilidad que ello implicaba.

Francis detuvo su inspección del lugar cuando una pregunta llegó de golpe a su mente: ¿quién era Francia en ese mundo? ¿Qué tan diferente sería aquel mundo del suyo? Suponía que no demasiado. Si él mismo parecía tener los mismos gustos y afinidades, lo más seguro era que la mayoría de las cosas permanecieran igual.

—Lucile, ¿tenemos algún diario de hoy? —preguntó en voz alta. La voz de la chica llegó un poco apagada.

—Detrás de la barra —respondió ella—. ¿Y desde cuándo me llamas Lucile y no Lu o Lucy? —agregó ella asomándose por el pasillo. Francis carraspeó.

—Desde que me puse a pensar en lo hermoso que es tu nombre si se dice completo —respondió guiñándole un ojo a la chica, quien rió por lo bajo.

—Supuse que dirías algo así, Fran.

Su personalidad era igual a la del otro Francis, entonces. Perfecto, pensó, eso hacía que las cosas fuera menos complicadas. Como un uno por ciento menos complicadas. Caminó hasta la barra y se asomó detrás de ella, localizando el diario que se encontraba sobre una libreta y algunos otros papeles. Extendió el tabloide y leyó los encabezados de las notas principales. Sonrió un poco al descubrir que el Presidente y el Primer Ministro eran las mismas personas que en su mundo. Encontró algunas fotografías por aquí y por allá, pero en ninguna de ellas apareció alguien que ocupara su lugar vacío.

En su mundo se veía obligado a asistir a todos los eventos en los que estuvieran presentes el Presidente o el Primer Ministro, sus jefes directos. Y también en otro tipo de eventos de índole diplomática. O en general, en cualquier tipo de evento de relevancia nacional e internacional. Aparecía en los diarios como una imagen constante, si bien no era protagonista directo de las historias que se escribían en los diarios. Le pareció un poco extraño no ver un rostro constante además de los de sus jefes. Quizá el Francia de ese mundo prefería pasar desapercibido.

Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la sección Internacional, esperando encontrar otro rostro conocido. Tal vez el de Estados Unidos (era quien solía aparecer más en los diarios). Y nada.

—¿Buscas algo en especial? —preguntó Lucile mirándole con curiosidad.

—No realmente —respondió él. Hizo una pausa y finalmente, preguntó—: Lucile, ¿cómo es Francia?

La chica le miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿En general o…?

—En general.

—Pues… es un buen país. Hemos tenido nuestros problemas en los últimos años, pero no somos los únicos.

—¿Y cómo es él? —preguntó—. O ella.

Lucile le sostuvo la mirada, como si intentara encontrar un atisbo de broma en su semblante. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Cómo es quién? —agregó después de unos segundos.

Entonces Francis comprendió: no había sido enviado a una realidad en la que él no fuera una nación. Había sido enviado a una realidad en la que no existían los países como personas. Eso explicaba por qué no había fotografías de ninguno de ellos en los diarios. En ese otro mundo era muy probable que todos aquellos a quienes había conocido por ser países, fueran humanos comunes y corrientes, y llevasen vidas normales. Una extraña sensación de alivio mezclada con ansiedad se instaló en su pecho.

Lucile seguía mirándole. Cerró el diario y le sonrió.

—Nadie, nadie —canturreó—. ¡Pero mira la hora! —agregó mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared detrás  de la chica—. ¡Con tanto que debemos hacer en este día especial y aún no comenzamos!

—Hey, eso no ha sido culpa mía —se quejó Lucile—. Hay galletas. A los clientes siempre les gustan mis galletas —agregó guiñándole un ojo—. Pero no podemos alimentarlos sólo con eso. Ayer dijiste que prepararías macarrones y otros dulces para obsequiar a todos los que llegaran hoy, así que, ¡a trabajar que no tenemos todo el día!

Francis le sonrió mientras la seguía por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

—Pensé que el jefe era yo —dijo. Lucy rió.

—Detalles, detalles —bromeó—.  Ayer puse tu uniforme en el casillero grande. Con tanta prisa que tenías, olvidaste colgarlo.

Francis le agradeció en voz alta y buscó con la mirada algún lugar en el que pudiera encontrarse el mencionado casillero. Había dos puertas en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Una de ellas, descubrió, tenía material de limpieza. La otra era una especie de vestidor. Francis entró y se cambió la camisa por una filipina blanca con un poco de azul en el cuello. Tomó también un mandil.

Lucile, descubrió Francis después de trabajar caso dos horas en la cocina junto a ella, era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. No sólo era divertida y hacía unas galletas espectaculares (mucho mejores que las suyas, debía admitir), sino que respondía a sus coqueteos de la misma manera y bromeaba con él todo el tiempo. Se preguntó si su otro yo, el de aquel mundo, tenía algo con Lucy. Habría sido increíble pensar que no. Y no fue hasta que ella comenzó a hablar sobre su novia, que Francis supo que su otro yo no tenía ningún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad con esa chica, lo cual fue un alivio. No habría sabido qué decir o hacer si hubiera metido la pata con ella.

Después de preparar muchos más macarrones de los que recordaba haber hecho en los últimos años, Francis dejó a Lucy sola en la cocina y él se encargó de reacomodar las mesas que iban fuera del restaurante. Mientras las limpiaba y les colocaba los manteles, notó que el flujo de gente caminando por la calle aumentaba poco a poco debido a los diversos negocios en ese lugar. Un par de mujeres ya grandes lo saludaron desde el otro lado de la acera, deseándole los buenos días. Francis les respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo cual las hizo reír animadamente por sus ocurrencias y porque _ay, Francis, nunca cambiarás_.

Un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas, llegó corriendo por la calle y se detuvo frente a él, jadeando.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó ante la mirada intrigada de Francis—. Lamento llegar tarde, jefe. Me quedé dormido. De verdad lo lamento, no me vayas a despedir, por favor.

Francis se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad fingida.

—¿Puedo saber a qué hora dije que estuvieras aquí? —preguntó. El muchacho tragó en seco.

—A las ocho.

—¿Y qué hora es?

—Las… las 8:36.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior.

—Que estoy despedido. Oh, Dios. De verdad lo lamento, pero ¿no puedo trabajar por lo que queda del mes? Necesito el dinero, jefe, los gastos de la universidad me están matando y sé que debí llegar hoy en un día tan importante, pero no he dormido bien en los últimos tres días por mis finales y…

Francis se rió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro izquierdo.

—No estás despedido. Hoy es un día alegre para todos —agregó señalando el interior del restaurante—. Hay que limpiar el resto de las mesas.

—¡Ya estoy en eso! —exclamó el muchacho entrando como un tornado al restaurante, saludando a Lucy y buscando en el armario de escobas lo necesario para comenzar su trabajo.

Francis se preguntó quién sería aquel chico. Había algo en él que le agradaba. O quizá sólo había simpatizado con él porque entendía lo que era no dormir bien por tener mil cosas por hacer. Regresó al interior del establecimiento y fue a la cocina. Lucy terminaba de acomodar los macarrones en algunas canastas decoradas con lazos azules y blancos.

—Sabía que no ibas a despedirlo —murmuró Lucile.

—Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Seguramente Edouard pensó que sí.

Francis se encogió de hombros y ayudó a Lucy a llevar las canastas a una mesa que ya habían acomodado junto a la barra. 

A las 9:30, media hora después de lo que supuestamente abrirían el restaurante (Lucy comentó que todos los días abrían a las 9, aunque ellos estaban desde una hora antes ahí), todo estaba listo para recibir a los primeros clientes. Lucile tomó su lugar en la caja registradora y Francis entró en la cocina. Edouard se había cambiado de ropa por un traje negro con blanco (el clásico mesero, pensó Bonnefoy). Los primeros clientes no se hicieron esperar, y Francis descubrió que realmente había extrañado cocinar.

Antes de las tres, Edouard se retiró y en su lugar llegaron dos chicas, gemelas (Gabrielle y Annaïs), que felicitaron a Francis por el aniversario del local. Ellas eran las meseras que se ocupaban del turno vespertino, cuando Edouard debía correr a la universidad. Francis notó que una de ellas buscaba más a la otra, para hablar o sólo para estar juntas, y ello le enterneció un poco. Toda la gente que trabajaba en _La maison de Pierre_ era muy fácil de tratar. A Francis le agradaron de inmediato, comprendiendo la razón por la que su otro yo los había contratado. La relación con ellos, pudo apreciar, no sólo era la que tenía un jefe con sus empleados, sino que, a juzgar por las bromas que hacían constantemente, eran amigos. Aunque tanto Edouard como Gabrielle y Anaïs le llamaban jefe, contrario a Lucile, quien siempre le decía Fran.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde cuando recordó que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Lucile y que el otro Francis le había dejado una nota para recordarle que debía comprarle un regalo lindo. Se preguntó qué clase de obsequio podría darle a Lucile, si tenía algún gusto en especial o si sería muy cliché obsequiarle unas flores y unos chocolates. Casi pudo sentir la mirada del Francis Bonnefoy de esa dimensión mirándole con reproche. Perfecto. Las flores y los chocolates estaban descartados. 

Observó de reojo a la chica mientras ella conversaba animadamente con Gabrielle y de pronto sintió como si, dentro muy dentro de sí, supiera qué clase de regalo debía darle. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero fue como si algo en su mente le dijera que sólo debía salir y ver distintas tiendas, y ello bastaría para encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Sabiendo que entre más tarde fuera, menos probable sería conseguir algo, le preguntó a Lucy si podía hacerse cargo de la cocina mientras él salía un rato. La chica asintió y cambió lugares con Anaïs, quien se sentó en la barra junto a la caja registradora. El restaurante era pequeño y no había tantos clientes esa tarde como para que las chicas tuvieran problemas atendiéndolos. Francis entró en el vestidor, se cambió la filipina por la camisa que había usado en la mañana y palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón para comprobar que tuviera la cartera consigo. Con el móvil en una mano, se despidió de las chicas y salió a la calle.

Había varias tiendas en la calle. Algunas eran de ropa, otras de maquillaje. Una florería exhibía unos bellos arreglos florales, un café con sus mesas altas afuera del local emanaba un agradable aroma. Ni ropa, ni flores, ni chocolates, nada de eso tenía ese algo que Bonnefoy buscaba para obsequiarle a Lucile. Siguió por otras calles, encontrando más tiendas similares a las que había encontrado antes. Cuando estaba por dar media vuelta para recorrer el mismo camino y ver si ahora lograba encontrar algo para Lucy, vio una tienda más, oculta y más bien aislada en una esquina. Era una librería (se llamaba _Camelot_ , a juzgar por el letrero que estaba sobre la puerta); desde la ventana, que era al mismo tiempo un aparador, Francis pudo ver varios libros viejos con títulos en inglés.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero entró en la librería. El aroma a libro viejo y un poco de polvo le hizo toser un par de veces. Había tres libreros del tamaño de las paredes. Y un par de mesas llenas de libros en medio del local. Observando más detenidamente, Francis vio que todos los libros eran viejos y en inglés. Aquella era una librería de libros viejos en inglés, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda. Miró a su alrededor, revisando los títulos y las ediciones, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlas todas muy bien cuidadas. El dueño o dueña de la librería parecía muy cuidadoso en cuanto a su mercancía.

No sabía si Lucy hablaba inglés, aunque suponía que sí porque, honestamente, ¿quién no lo hacía ya? Algo dentro de sí le dijo que Lucy amaría un libro en inglés, estaba tan seguro de ello que caminó entre los libreros, viendo títulos conocidos: _Orgullo y prejuicio_ , _Cumbres borrascosas_ , _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , una antología de la obra de Agatha Christie. Por un momento pensó que sólo eran libros de autores británicos, pero encontró libros de William Faulkner, James Joyce, F. Scott Fitzgerald y obras traducidas de Albert Camus, Jean-Paul Sartre, Simone de Beauvoir y otros autores franceses. Perdido entre ellos, había un ejemplar de _Momo_ , de Michael Ende. También encontró más de dos ediciones de _Harry Potter_ y _El señor de los anillos_. Perdido entre otros, había una edición de _Cien años de soledad_ traducida al inglés. 

Francis tomó un par de libros y los revisó, encontrando con gusto que ambos tenían anotaciones en los márgenes de las páginas, y uno incluso tenía dentro una pequeña flor, ya seca. Uno era de poesía ( _The Faber book of modern verse_ ) y el otro, un ejemplar de _Never let me go_ , de Kazuo Ishiguro. Había algo en esos libros que le hacían sentir que serían del agrado de Lucile. Ambos tenían etiquetas con el precio. Tomó un ejemplar bastante cuidado de _To kill a mockingbird_ , de Nelle Harper Lee.

Caminó hasta el mostrador (que hasta ese momento permanecía vacío), echándoles una última mirada. Si en algún momento la idea de estar comprando el obsequio más inapropiado pasó por su mente, no le hizo demasiado caso. Miró de un lado al otro, buscando al responsable de atender el mostrador y frunció ligeramente el ceño al no ver a nadie. Pensó que cualquier otro podría haberse ideo de la librería sin ofrecer una sola moneda por la mercancía. Pero claro, él no era cualquier otro, él era un hombre con honor y esperaría a que el encargado (o encargada) apareciera.

Echó un vistazo al mostrador. Sobre él había una vieja caja registradora, algunos separadores en un cesto que decía _gratis_ con una bella caligrafía. Tomó uno sin dudar. Al pasear la mirada, descubrió un libro junto a unos papeles y un bolígrafo. Curioso, tomó el ejemplar, leyendo el título. Era _De profundis_ , de Oscar Wilde. Francis tragó en seco. Había leído la epístola sólo una vez, muchos años atrás, y le había dejado una sensación de tristeza tan profunda que le había llorado a Arthur por varios días. ¿Por qué Arthur? Pues porque Oscar Wilde había nacido en lo que durante aquel entonces aún era su tierra; y porque no había nadie más que pudiera entender la pena que él sentía por esa parte en la historia de Wilde (cuya tumba visitaba ocasionalmente en el cementerio del Père-Lachaise, en París). La mirada que Arthur le dedicó en ese entonces había sido difícil de descifrar.

En ese momento escuchó pasos acercándose. Acomodó el libro en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de tomarlo y se recargó en el mostrador.

Nada de lo que le hubieran dicho le habría preparado para lo que ocurrió después.

Viniendo desde la trastienda, apareció un joven. Un joven de su misma estatura, rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas. Francis lo miró en silencio y seguramente haciendo algún tipo de gesto, pues el joven levantó una de las cejas y lo miró de arriba abajo. Era Arthur. Frente a él se encontraba Arthur Kirkland en persona. Francis tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de la sorpresa, aunque viendo las cosas en perspectiva, no era tan sorprendente, ¿o sí? Si Arthur era quien le había enviado a esa realidad, ¿qué le hacía pensar que no se lo encontraría? Se preguntó si Inglaterra se encontraba ahí con el afán de cuidarlo, como si fuera su niñera.

—De verdad, Arthur —murmuró Francis, sintiéndose irritado de pronto. Él no necesitaba que lo cuidaran—. ¿No pudiste esperar a que terminaran los tres meses?

El joven frunció el ceño y volvió a estudiarlo con la mirada.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó al fin en un francés prácticamente perfecto; su voz sonaba desconfiada.

Francis se irguió y estudió su rostro. Era Arthur. Era la misma expresión de su rostro, el mismo ceño fruncido que le había visto muchísimas veces durante años. Pero al mismo tiempo no era Arthur. Quiso patearse a sí mismo cuando notó que el hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a él no era Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, sino alguien más. Acababa de hacer un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar para aquel joven y si eso no era meter la pata, entonces o sabía qué era.

Carraspeó, incómodo.

—No. Creo que te confundí con otra persona —dijo, sabiendo que era la excusa más patética y cliché.

—Sabes mi nombre —agregó el otro, sin borrar la expresión desconfiada y aún tenso. No fue una pregunta.

—¿Coincidencia?

Arthur permaneció mudo por un par de segundos, hasta que fijó la mirada en los libros que Francis aún tenía en la mano. Bonnefoy siguió el camino de su mirada y también examinó los libros. Releyó el precio y se apresuró a buscar el dinero en su cartera.

—Gracias. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la librería.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, alejándose cada vez más de aquel lugar, sentía la mirada de Arthur (del Arthur de esa realidad distinta a la suya) fija en él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Arth… aquel hombre no sería capaz de verle desde su librería, alentó el paso hasta detenerse finalmente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado a nada de correr. Respiró profundo un par de veces y cuando sintió que estaba mucho más tranquilo, continuó con su camino. ¿Qué significaba la presencia de Arthur en aquel lugar? ¿Era realmente otro Arthur, uno que, como él, no era una nación sino un humano? ¿O era el mismo Arthur Kirkland, el mismo Inglaterra a quien conocía desde que era niño?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el restaurante una vez más. Miró su mano, en la que aún tenía el obsequio de Lucile y supuso que sería muy evidente entrar con él estando tan visible. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa; tras pelearse con las llaves hasta encontrar la que necesitaba, abrió la puerta y dejó los libros en la mesa sobre la que había encontrado las llaves horas atrás. Después de eso regresó al restaurante.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin novedades. Clientes preguntaron por él y le felicitaron personalmente por el tercer aniversario de su restaurante. Las galletas de Lucile se terminaron antes que sus macarrones y ello bastó para que la chica no perdiera su buen humor mientras comenzaba a anochecer; no sabía si era por la ocasión, porque sus galletas habían sido un éxito o porque así era su personalidad, pero Lucy no paró de hablar con todo el mundo. Francis dedicó toda su energía a preparar los mejores platillos, disfrutando de la sensación de ser el dueño de la cocina. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener mil cosas por las cuales ocuparse y a pesar de las constantes visitas de Lu a la cocina, Francis no dejó de pensar en Arthur.

* * *

Lucy amó su obsequio, exactamente con esas palabras. Francis descubrió que la chica había estudiado Letras Inglesas y que en ese momento trabajaba en el restaurante mientras escribía una tesis. La chica no sólo había chillado emocionada con los libros, sino que había abrazado a Francis con fuerza, diciendo lo mucho que significaba para ella que le hubiera conseguido libros viejos, con anotaciones en los márgenes, aun cuando ella sólo había mencionado en una ocasión lo mucho que le gustaban esa clase de libros.

Francis tomó nota mental de hacer caso a todo lo que sus instintos dijeran mientras se encontrara en aquel lugar.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron con relativa tranquilidad. Francis se levantaba temprano, preparaba un rápido desayuno en casa y después de arreglarse, salía para abrir el restaurante junto a Lucile y Edouard. Con el fin de semana acercándose, la clientela aumentó un poco, en especial por las tardes. Y a él le encantaba. En su mundo ya no tenía oportunidad de lucirse al cocinar, así que el tiempo invertido en hacerlo en el restaurante era no sólo llenador, sino tranquilizante.

Al quinto día de su estancia en aquel mundo, un sábado, Arthur se presentó en _La maison de Pierre_.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Francis estaba en la cocina sirviendo un par de órdenes de pollo al vino, cuando desde el pasillo le llegó una voz familiar. Terminó de hacer lo que hacía y sacó los platos, para entregárselos a Anaïs. La chica se fue pero él permaneció de pie, viendo a Arthur, quien charlaba con Lucile. Francis frunció el ceño ligeramente. El otro pareció notar su presencia, pues en ese momento su mirada se desvió hacia él y guardó silencio. Cuando Lucy miró hacia atrás para ver lo mismo que Arthur, sonrió.

—¡Fran! —exclamó sonriente—. Arthur dice que fuiste a su librería hace unos días —la chica rió—. Sabía que esos libros venían de ahí.

Francis borró de su rostro toda expresión de sorpresa y se acercó a ellos, sonriendo como si no ocurriera absolutamente nada.

—No es como si pudieran venir de otro lugar, ¿no? —preguntó, coqueto. Ignoraba si en la ciudad había otra librería en la que pudiera conseguir libros como los que vendía Arthur, pero suponía que había algún otro sitio. Lucy, sin embargo, sólo sonrió.

—¡Lo sé! Los libros de Arthur siempre están tan bien cuidados y tiene tanto material, es verdaderamente genial.

Arthur le sonrió un poco cohibido. Francis se sorprendió un poco al ver esa expresión en su rostro. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que, en su propio mundo, había visto a Inglaterra sonreír, disimuladamente, de esa manera.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó y miró al otro hombre—. ¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó.

—Arthur siempre viene los sábados a esta hora por un poco de creme brulée —explicó Lucy—. Incluso cierra la librería por una hora o un poco más para poder disfrutarlo a gusto.

Arthur carraspeó.

—Lo que pasa, Fran —continuó la chica—, es que siempre estás metido en la cocina y no tienes tiempo de interactuar con los clientes como lo hago yo. 

Francis iba a abrir la boca para expresar una excusa cuando el móvil de Lucy comenzó a sonar. Tras mirar rápidamente la pantalla, se excusó con Francis ( _hey, de verdad tengo que tomar esta llamada_ ), y se encerró en el cuarto del casillero, dejando a Francis, solo, junto con Arthur. En ese momento, Bonnefoy se preguntó por qué el otro estaba aún en la barra en vez de sentado en una mesa, como cualquier otro cliente.

—Así que —comenzó a decir, incómodo por el silencio—, ¿creme brulée? —preguntó. El otro asintió.

—Estaba por pedirlo —respondió—, pero Lucy dijo que quería agradecerme por los libros.

—Los libros los compré yo —se quejó Francis. Arthur se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole petulante.

—Pero quien los trae, los cuida y los vende, soy yo. —Francis bufó—. ¿Fran?

—Francis —se apresuró a aclarar, ofreciéndole la mano en un acto reflejo—. Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur miró su mano y por una fracción de segundo pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de tomarla, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Arthur Kirkland.

Francis sonrió.

—¿Británico? —preguntó, aunque conocía muy bien la respuesta.

—De Surrey —respondió el otro, volviendo a guardar su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Dicho eso, caminó hasta una de las mesas del fondo y tomó asiento.

Francis regresó a la cocina y envió el creme brulée de Arthur con Gabrielle. De todas las personas con las que pensaba que existía alguna posibilidad de encontrarlas en aquella realidad, Inglaterra era el último que había pasado por su mente. Bélgica habría sido más lógico, Mónaco también; incluso Canadá. ¿Pero Inglaterra? Aquel definitivamente era un mundo de locos. Antes de perderse en el interior de la cocina, miró de reojo a Arthur, quien había sacado un libro de bolsillo y lo leía mientras esperaba su pedido, sin levantar la mirada.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior. Espero que disfruten éste ;)

El sonido del móvil lo despertó en la mañana del primer lunes de su estancia en ese mundo. Adormecido, Francis buscó a tientas el aparato que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, y después de errar un par de veces, lo tomó. No recordaba haber programado la alarma; tardó unos segundos en procesar que aquel sonido no era el de la alarma, sino el de una llamada. No le prestó atención al nombre que indicaba el aparato, así que se limitó a deslizar su dedo por la pantalla.

—¿Sí? —preguntó justo a mitad de un bostezo. ¿Quién le hablaba a esa hora? No era tan temprano pero… Alguien se rió al otro lado de la línea.

— _Te dije que sólo estaba de perezoso, mamá._ —Aquélla era una voz de mujer—, _aún no es necesario llamar a emergencias ni comenzar a buscar en hospitales._ _Además, no es como si tu hijo fuera a morirse de un día para el otro._

— _¡No digas eso, Jeanne!_

Francis se incorporó en la cama de un brinco al escuchar aquel nombre que le era dolorosamente familiar. Parpadeó repetidamente y miró la pantalla del móvil una vez más, forzándose a enfocar bien la mirada y distinguiendo, después de unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, una sola letra: B. ¿B? ¿Quién demonios era B y por qué Francis Bonnefoy había pensado que no utilizar verdaderos nombres en sus contactos era una idea remotamente buena e inteligente? 

— _Dame eso_ —escuchó al otro lado de la línea, acompañado con el sonido del teléfono al cambiar de manos. Hubo una risa que disminuyó su volumen y después otra voz, también de mujer—: _¿Francis?_

—Sí —respondió él. Aquello había sonado más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Carraspeó—. Sí —repitió con voz clara.

— _Hola hijo_ —Francis tragó en seco, escuchando la voz de la mujer que en ese mundo era su madre llamándole “hijo” por primera vez. Era una voz agradable y dulce. Calculó que tendría entre cuarenta y cincuenta años.

—Hola.

— _Hola, dice_ —murmuró la mujer y él casi pudo escucharla fruncir el ceño—. _Francis, dijiste que ibas a llamar hace dos días y no lo hiciste. Sabes que usualmente no te molesto más de lo que mis obligaciones como madre me lo exigen._ —Escuchó la risa de la otra persona, Jeanne—. _Pero la última vez que hablamos mencionaste que tenías que decirnos algo importante y…_

—¡Respecto a eso! —exclamó interrumpiendo a su mad… a la mujer—. Preferiría que eso fuera algo que pudiera decirles de frente, ya sabes, y mantener la sorpresa —improvisó, esperando que su voz no sonara sospechosa.

— _¡A mamá le mata la curiosidad!_ —exclamó la otra voz.

— _¿Y cuándo vendrás a casa?_ —preguntó su madre, ignorando el comentario de la otra chica.

Francis no supo qué responder. Había pasado sólo cinco días en ese mundo y se encontraba con el primer problema que quizá no podría resolver tan fácilmente. Se aclaró la garganta mientras en su mente formulaba a toda velocidad una respuesta convincente. Jeanne, no obstante, volvió a adueñarse de la línea.

— _No cumplas sus caprichos_ —dijo la chica. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Veinte? Quizá un poco más. Dios, ¿por qué se llamaba Jeanne? La madre exclamó, con voz enfadada, un “¡Jeanne Bonnefoy, regrésame ese teléfono!”—. _Ven cuando tengas tiempo._

—Quizá no tenga tiempo hasta dentro de unos días —respondió rápidamente, agradeciendo la intervención de la chica—. Tengo mil cosas que hacer para las próximas semanas.

— _¿Qué tal si vienes a finales del próximo mes_? —Era la voz de la madre una vez más—. _Es el aniversario de tu padre._ _Pero eso no tengo que recordártelo, ¿cierto? Porque el día en que deba recordarte la fecha en que falleció tu padre…_

—No, mamá. Eso no tienes que recordármelo. —Ojalá alguien le dijera cuándo era aquella fecha, pensó.

Hubo un silencio y segundos después, un suspiro.

— _¿Todo está bien, hijo?_

—Sí. Excelente, en realidad. —Y en eso, pensó, no tuvo que mentir—. No podría estar mejor.

— _Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?_

—De acuerdo.

— _Será bueno volver a verte. Y antes de que digas otra cosa_ —añadió como si esperara la interrupción de Francis— _, siempre extraño a mis hijos, así los haya visto la semana anterior. Tu hermana está aquí porque terminó sus clases la semana pasada y decidió venir a visitarme, pero será bueno tenerlos a los dos y recordar los viejos tiempos._

Francis, honestamente, no supo qué decir _._

— _En fin, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar largo y tendido. Adiós, hijo._

—Adiós.

— _Bye, hermanito._

Y la llamada terminó.

Francis se sentó en el borde de la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Acababa de hablar con una madre a la que no conocía, una madre cuyo rostro no podía evocar. Y también con una hermana. Una hermana que se llamaba Jeanne. Se mordió el labio, pero aun así emitió un gemido lastimero, preguntándose si sería sólo una coincidencia o si Jeanne, su Jeanne, en ese mundo era su hermana. Sería una jugada muy cruel del destino si las cosas fueran así. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en su mente.

Se puso de pie de un salto, mirando a su alrededor. Necesitaba saber si algún rostro en alguna fotografía le era familiar. Recordó que en la sala había un par de fotografías, aunque si el día en que llegó ninguna de ellas le llamó la atención por tener un rostro conocido, dudaba que a esas alturas (una semana después; una semana que aprovechó para revisar cada rincón), encontrara una con el rostro de la Jeanne en la que él pensaba al escuchar ese nombre.

Necesitaba pensar fríamente. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, con las manos sobre su regazo. En ese momento notó que éstas temblaban ligeramente y se obligó a tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente tres veces hasta que sintió que la ansiedad desaparecía poco a poco. El móvil estaba junto a él en la cama. Lo miró y volvió a tomarlo, decidido a revisar fotografías, contactos e historiales de mensajes y chats para ver si no existía alguien más a quien él conociera en ese mundo. En los días anteriores no había pensado realmente en revisarlo, no le causaba particular curiosidad, pero en ese momento revisó todo el contenido en la memoria del aparato.

Había muchas fotografías, algunas eran de personas que ya conocía, como Lucy o Edouard, y otras, eran de sus platillos o del restaurante. Algunas parecían tomadas durante un viaje, pues eran edificios y monumentos, también paisajes, muchos paisajes. Había otras que tenían rostros desconocidos para él. Y no fue hasta llegar a las fotografías de una Navidad (la más reciente, suponía), que vio a tres personas sentadas en un sofá: él en medio de dos mujeres. Supo que era su familia de la misma manera como supo cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Lucy. Su madre (necesitaba saber cuál era su nombre) sonreía a la cámara. Era una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones. Jeanne, por otra parte, era como una versión femenina de él, unos años más joven. No era la Jeanne que él había esperado ver (no sin algo de miedo), y eso lo relajó visiblemente. Aún tenía el problema de una próxima visita a una casa que no sabía en dónde se encontraba para ir a dar los respectivos honores a un padre que jamás conoció ni podría conocer, pero suponía que ya se le ocurriría algo que hacer al respecto cuando el tiempo llegara.

Tener una familia se sentía tan extraño y ajeno a él.

Ya más tranquilo, se puso de pie una vez más y se dirigió al baño. La llamada le había despertado antes de lo esperado. Era lunes, y los lunes (Lucy había dicho) _La maison de Pierre_ no abría sus puertas. Francis tenía planes de aprovechar ese día libre para conocer un poco más la ciudad en la que se encontraba, hacer algunas compras y descansar. Los días libres, en aquel o en su propio mundo, estaban dedicados a aprovechar la tarde con un buen libro o una buena película, pero suponía que con tantas cosas por conocer de aquel mundo, lo ideal sería aprovechar el tiempo que dispusiera para él.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta del baño a descubrir que no recordaba cuándo había sido su último día libre en su realidad. Decidió que a partir de ese momento, consideraría los días que permaneciera ahí como unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Esperaba que, al regresar, se sintiera lo suficientemente recargado de energía para no correr hacia sus (no) amigos en busca de una solución desesperada y más allá de toda lógica.

La ducha de esa mañana le supo a gloria, incluso se masturbó bajo la agradable sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

A mediodía, después de desayunar y hacer algo de limpieza (aquella sería su casa por tres meses, así que la mantendría tan limpia como cuando llegó), subió a la habitación para sacar un poco de dinero. Había descubierto que Francis-el-de-esa-realidad guardaba siempre algo de efectivo en un sobre dentro de un cajón. Podía disponer del dinero en las tarjetas, pero tampoco quería ocasionar demasiados problemas a su otro yo. No tenía idea de si al regresar a su mundo, también regresaría en el tiempo, pero por si no lo hacía, prefería no causar problemas innecesarios.

Salió de casa y caminó por la calle, que a esas horas estaba llena de vida con los comercios cercanos. Buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la caja de cigarrillos, llevando uno a la boca y encendiéndolo sin dejar de caminar. Respondió al saludo de un muchacho que pasó a su lado y sonrió a un par de chicas que caminaban por la otra acera. Estar en aquel lugar le provocaba una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía en su propio mundo. Allá todo era política, estrés, relaciones bilaterales. Sí, tenía sus buenos momentos y sí, él podía escaparse cuando quisiera de sus obligaciones, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera todo el tiempo, o que hacerlo no trajera sus correspondientes consecuencias.

Su mente viajó al mundo que había dejado días atrás. Esperaba que su ausencia no provocara demasiados problemas. Había escapado en otras ocasiones (para visitar a España o Prusia, y también para molestar a Inglaterra), y aunque después recibía regaños por parte de su jefe en turno, nunca había pasado a mayores. Todos se las arreglaban bastante bien cuando él no se encontraba presente, así que algo le decía que en esa ocasión no tenía por qué ser distinta. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y dejó ir el humo poco a poco, levantando la mirada al cielo. Había nubes y descubrió que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un cielo tan azul. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El gesto se borró cuando descubrió que había caminado hasta la librería de Arthur sin darse cuenta. Miró la puerta con indecisión por lo que le parecieron horas pero no fueron más que un par de segundos. Maldijo internamente, le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y sin más, dio media vuelta. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría detrás de él.

—Verte merodeando por aquí me crispa los nervios, ¿sabes?

Francis se giró y sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Arthur parado junto a la puerta: tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aunque también notó que una especie de sonrisa luchaba por no formarse en su rostro.

—¿Siempre acosas así a las personas que no entran a tu librería? —preguntó con diversión—. Me sorprende que no hayas quebrado aún si es el caso.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, dejando la puerta abierta en una muda invitación para que entrara en la librería. Francis apagó el cigarrillo con el pie y recogió la colilla; después siguió a Arthur. El interior estaba lleno del mismo olor a papel viejo mezclado con polvo de la vez anterior. También alcanzó a percibir otro aroma, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba del té favorito de Arthur. Lo había olido y probado en varias ocasiones y después de tantos años era imposible que no lo reconociera. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al constatar que ésa era otra similitud entre el Arthur de esta dimensión y el de la suya, y por un breve instante se preguntó si no serían la misma persona. Inglaterra bien podría estar fingiendo para vigilarlo de cerca mientras se encontrara en aquella realidad.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora pierdes tu tiempo _stalkeando_ las tiendas de tus vecinos?

Francis rió con la nariz y miró a Arthur.

—No somos vecinos.

Arthur movió una mano en un gesto ambiguo.

—Detalles de semántica —musitó. Bonnefoy sonrió.

—¿No puedo ir de tienda en tienda mirando la mercancía de los demás? —preguntó él mirando significativamente al inglés. Éste volvió a entornar la mirada—. En realidad quería ver si tienes un libro que he estado buscando desde hace tiempo —mintió. Arthur le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué libro?

— _De profundis,_ de Oscar Wilde —respondió Francis, recordando el libro que había visto sobre el mostrador aquella ocasión que entró buscando el obsequio de Lucy.

La expresión de Arthur se relajó visiblemente; Francis, por su parte, creyó distinguir un poco de emoción en la mirada del inglés.

—Sí, tengo un par de ejemplares —agregó éste dándole la espalda y buscando en unas cajas que tenía detrás del mostrador—. No es un texto que busquen muchas personas. En realidad, creo que eres el primero que ha preguntado por él en mucho tiempo.

Dio media vuelta otra vez y colocó ambos ejemplares sobre el mostrador. Eran diferentes ediciones y Francis reconoció de inmediato la que había visto la ocasión anterior. La tomó sin dudar, revisando el libro con interés y pasando las hojas suavemente. Descubrió que algunas de las esquinas de las páginas estaban dobladas y había anotaciones en el interior, algunas lucían más viejas que otras, pero no fue hasta antes de la mitad del libro que descubrió una que parecía reciente y hecha con una letra que podía reconocer a la perfección. Cerró el libro y miró a Arthur, quien había permanecido en silencio mientras Bonnefoy inspeccionaba el libro.

—Me lo llevo.

A los pocos minutos, después de pagar, Francis salió de la librería. Caminó de regreso por la calle que llevaba a su casa y al entrar, se dirigió a la sala. Tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana y volvió a abrir el libro de Oscar Wilde. Paseó su mirada por las partes subrayadas, buscando la misma nota que había visto en la librería. Al llegar a ella, la leyó detenidamente. Estaba junto a un párrafo que hablaba del tiempo: _“Para nosotros el tiempo no avanza”_ se leía en el texto. En la orilla de la página, escrito con la letra inclinada de trazos largos, Francis leyó: _El tiempo no avanza pero tampoco podemos escapar de él. Ésa es nuestra paradoja_.

* * *

 —Es la tercera vez en esta semana que Arthur viene al restaurante.

Francis levantó la mirada para ver a Lucy, que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta. La chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No se supone que deberías estar en la caja, ¿cariño? —preguntó Francis regresando su atención al plato que decoraba en ese momento. Tomó su trapo para limpiar unas gotas de salsa de la orilla.

—Estoy —aclaró ella mirando de reojo por encima de su hombro—, pero pensé que quizá querrías saber que Arthur está aquí otra vez.

—Es sábado —respondió Francis, restándole importancia al asunto. Arthur siempre iba los sábados a su restaurante.

—También vino el martes y ayer.

—No lo culpo, mi restaurante es el mejor —dijo intentando sonar lo más desinteresado posible—. Y mi creme brulée es casi un regalo de los dioses, _mon ange_ , tú más que nadie deberías saber eso. Más bien me sorprende que no decidiera pasar aquí todo el tiempo con lo delicioso que es lo que cocino, sin excepciones. 

Lucy se rió.

—No tardes con su creme brulée, Fran —añadió la chica dando media vuelta para regresar a su sitio habitual, llevando de paso el plato recién preparado.

Francis sonrió y sin esperar a que la orden llegara, sirvió el creme brulée, lo decoró con unas fresas y lo colocó en la barra justo cuando Anaïs llegaba con su block de notas. La chica miró el plato, miró a Francis y luego al plato una vez más antes de tomarlo y dirigirse a la mesa en la que Kirkland se había sentado apenas un par de minutos atrás. Francis miró de reojo la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro del inglés y se dio vuelta para regresar a su cocina, revisando las órdenes pendientes.

Pasaron unos minutos. Estaba justo a punto de flamear unas fresas cuando Lucy volvió a acercársele.

—Gabrielle está en la caja por un rato —dijo antes de que Francis hiciera la pregunta—. ¿Son amigos? —preguntó. Francis sonrió un poco mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

—No realmente —respondió. Y aquello era verdad. Él y Arthur no eran amigos, aunque sí, eran más que simples conocidos; suponía que después de las últimas décadas tampoco eran del todo enemigos. No sabía muy bien cómo definir su relación, mucho menos en aquel mundo en el que Arthur era y no era Arthur.

—Yo creo que le gustas.

Francis se detuvo un par de segundos antes de echar el ron sobre las fresas, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás para que la llama que se originó no estuviera demasiado cerca de él. 

—Es que no hay nadie que pueda resistirme a mi maravilloso encanto y a mi innegable atractivo —dijo. Para enfatizar, volteó ligeramente y le guiñó un ojo a Lucile. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que ella entornaba la mirada.

—Sea —murmuró la chica—. No quiero meterme en lo que no me importa, Fran, pero creo que es un bien partido. Sé que no te gusta hablar sobre el tema y créeme que no hablaré de él. Parece mucho mejor que tu novio anterior —Lucile suspiró; Francis notó que se veía algo apenada—. Pero claro, considerando las circunstancias, cualquiera es mejor que tu novio anterior —dijo con voz queda, más para sí misma que para Francis. 

Bonnefoy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar a qué se refería ella con aquello de su novio anterior. Preguntar sobre algo que él tendría que saber por ser su vida no era realmente la manera más inteligente de proceder. Al final, pese a querer saber más sobre ese asunto, Francis optó por encogerse de hombros.

—Sólo hemos hablado un par de veces, Lucy —respondió. Y aquello era verdad. Inglaterra era alguien con quien había compartido conversaciones civilizadas y otras no tanto; Arthur Kirkland, el dueño de la librería, era un desconocido para él, un desconocido que le causaba curiosidad, pero desconocido a fin de cuentas.

—He ido a su librería suficientes ocasiones —intervino ella, mirándole con algo que Francis reconoció como sorna—. Yo no diría que nosotros somos amigos pero sí hablamos. Sabes, uno llega a tener cierta camaradería después de chillar por Shakespeare juntos al terminar de releer alguna de sus obras. —Francis decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto—. Y sé que es muy reservado con sus cosas. Además de ser prácticamente un ermitaño. Venir al restaurante es una de las pocas cosas que hace fuera de su casa, y hasta hace una semana, no dedicaba más de una visita a _La maison de Pierre_.

—Yo insisto en que finalmente descubrió lo orgásmico que puede ser lo que preparo.

Lucy se rió con ganas.

—Tal vez busque descubrir qué tan orgásmico es todo lo demás que te involucra a ti.

Francis rió animadamente al escuchar aquello. Si en algún momento tuvo dudas de por qué Francis Bonnefoy de aquel mundo era amigo de Lucile, todas se despejaron justo en ese momento. La chica era maravillosa.

—Es una posibilidad —agregó ella y se encogió de hombros inocentemente. Francis apagó el fuego y dejó las fresas a un lado—. Por cierto, esto me recuerda que hace mucho que no sales con nadie. No que me interese saber tus aventuras gays, aclaro, pero me había acostumbrado un poco a escuchar un cuento distinto cada semana. Incluso las chicas y Edouard han preguntado si estás saliendo con alguien o si estás enfermo.

Francis volteó para verla.

—¿Será que estoy sentando cabeza? —bromeó.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Sentar cabeza y Francis Bonnefoy son dos cosas que no suelen ir en la misma frase —dijo—, pero es una posibilidad. Sea lo que sea, no juzgo; no soy quién para juzgar. Pero sí puedo decirte algo, Fran: ese chico de allá —dijo y señaló hacia el interior del restaurante— quiere algo contigo, me lo dice mi gaydar.

—¿Te lo dice tu gaydar? —repitió Bonnefoy juguetonamente—. ¿Y desde cuándo funciona tu gaydar? —preguntó. Lucy le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

—Desde siempre—respondió ella y le guiñó el ojo—. Si no pregúntaselo a mi bella Émi.

No dijo más. Dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar en la caja registradora, en donde habló con una de las gemelas por unos segundos. Gabrielle regresó a atender mesas junto con su hermana. En la cocina, Francis sirvió una bola de helado de vainilla en dos platos y colocó tres fresas alrededor. Lo decoró con un poco de chocolate líquido.

Había aprendido algo más sobre el hombre que era en aquel lugar. Algo importante y trascendental: era gay. Suponía por los comentarios de Lucile que era completamente abierto en ese sentido (al igual que ella y su novia, Émi, una chica más baja que Lucy, de cabello teñido de rosa, que trabajaba como profesora de matemáticas en un colegio cercano) y que para el resto de las personas que le conocían, no era sorpresa ni problema. Se preguntó qué pensaría la familia de Francis al respecto, aunque algo le decía que para su madre y hermana el detalle de su sexualidad no era importante.

Incluso la palabra le hacía sentir extraño. En aquel mundo era gay y eso le causaba una sensación que no sabía cómo definir. Como nación, Francia no podía darse el lujo de definirse a sí mismo como heterosexual, bisexual o simplemente gay. Él no era un humano, así que ese tipo de etiquetas no aplicaban para él. Etiquetarse, además, nunca había sido de su interés. Él sólo amaba al mundo y eso era todo; suponía que si en algún momento fuera necesario etiquetarse, diría, sin temor a errar, que era pansexual. Así que la idea de que en ese mundo se considerase gay le causaba un poco de curiosidad.

Se preguntó cuántas parejas había tenido Francis, el de ese mundo. Se preguntó quién habría sido el hombre con el que había tenido una relación antes de que él llegase a usurpar su vida. ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo hacía de aquella relación? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que todo terminara? Por lo que Lucy había dicho y por la manera como lo había dicho, intuía que las cosas no habían terminado bien. ¿Le habrían roto el corazón? ¿Le habría sido infiel?

Después de entregarle a Anaïs otros dos platos con helado y fresas, decidió que saciaría su curiosidad esa noche. Algo le decía que entre las cosas de Francis encontraría respuestas a sus preguntas. Era consciente de que con ello invadía la privacidad de su otro yo, pero no tenía ni un mes viviendo en aquel mundo. ¿Qué haría si en algún momento el tema de su ex salía a relucir? Lo mejor era estar preparado para cualquier situación.

Al menos eso es lo que se obligó a pensar.

* * *

 A lo largo de su vida, Francis había conocido a todo tipo de personas: caballeros, reyes, príncipes y princesas, reinas, campesinos, pescadores, granjeros y clérigos; sabios e ignorantes, jóvenes y viejos. Hombres de negocios, mujeres extraordinarias; ladrones, asesinos. Lo mejor y lo peor de la humanidad. Durante los siglos que cargaba a cuestas había conocido el amor y la amistad. No obstante, nada de lo que había vivido hasta entonces se comparaba con la relación que tenía con las personas de aquella realidad. Francis no tenía que preocuparse por ser una nación ni porque sus acciones perjudicaran a las personas que más le importaban. Francis podía ser él mismo; podía querer y dejarse querer por lo que le rodeaban sin temor a la inevitable separación.

Francia sólo había vivido algunas semanas la vida de Francis y ello le había bastado para encariñarse con los amigos que tenía en aquel lugar. Lucy era maravillosa, no podía describirla de otra manera. Podían hablar de mil y un temas y bromear de tantas cosas. Pronto se acostumbró a las constantes escapadas de la chica, que solía dejar la caja registradora a alguien más para escabullirse al interior de la cocina y charlar con su jefe. También se acostumbró a su risa contagiosa, a que no tuviera pelos en la lengua (y a que no tuviera filtro en sus pensamientos) y a su constante aroma a galleta, y no había querido preguntarlo pero casi podía asegurar que Lucy horneaba todos los días en su casa, cuando no escribía la tesis. Quizá Émi podía responderle, pero él jamás le preguntó.

Gabrielle y Anaïs le recordaban, en ocasiones, a Feliciano y Lovino. No porque se comportaran de igual manera, pues gracias a Dios ninguna era demasiado inocente ni demasiado malhumorada, como sí lo eran los hermanos Italia, sino más bien por su dinámica como hermanas. Aunque Anaïs, que era mayor que Gabrielle, se quejara por las constantes muestras de afecto de su gemela, Francis la había visto sonreír para sí después de que su hermana le diera un abrazo o acariciara su cabeza para después arreglarle el peinado. Vivían juntas a unos veinte minutos del restaurante, al que siempre llegaban en bicicleta.

Edouard, por otro lado, era muy divertido de molestar. Era un chico tranquilo con un amor no tan secreto por las bandas de black metal y los tatuajes, aunque él creía que nadie lo había notado. Francis le había descubierto un símbolo celta tatuado en su espalda en una ocasión que entró a buscar algo en su casillero y tras charlar con él descubrió que tenía otro en la pierna y planeaba tatuarse ambos antebrazos antes de regresar a clases para el siguiente periodo escolar. Edouard era responsable y puntual; exceptuando aquella vez en la que Francis le conoció, el chico solía llegar cinco minutos antes de que comenzara su horario de trabajo. Decía que estaba acostumbrado a la puntualidad inculcada por una abuela muy estricta.

Francis se preguntaba qué sería de esos cuatro muchachos en la realidad de la que él venía. ¿Existían? ¿Se conocían entre sí o eran desconocidos? ¿En dónde vivían? ¿Sus historias personales eran las mismas que en aquel lugar? Sabía que entraba en un terreno peligroso si se encariñaba demasiado con las personas con las que convivía, pues cuando llegara el momento de regresar a su vida cotidiana tendría que irse sin poder decir adiós. No obstante, quizá era por su personalidad o porque realmente era el país del amor y amar a todos le era casi tan natural como respirar, a las tres semanas de conocerlos supo que les extrañaría horrores al irse.

Interesarse por ellos y preocuparse por conocerlos más era, por increíble que pareciera, el más pequeño de sus problemas.

El verdadero problema, al menos desde su perspectiva (y estaba seguro de que cualquiera en su situación se daría cuenta de que era verdaderamente problemático lo que ocurría), era que no sólo se interesaba por Lucy, Émi, Edouard, Gabrielle y Anaïs, sino que su preocupación se extendía hasta un cierto joven inglés dueño de una librería de segunda mano. Aunque Francis había intentado evitarlo, era obvio que su interés por el Arthur Kirkland de aquel mundo iba más allá de la simple curiosidad inicial. Y el hecho de que el inglés hubiera cambiado su habitual sábados de creme brulée por creme brulée casi toda la semana no ayudaba a que Francis dejara de pensar en su presencia, tan extraña y similar que era confusa.

Estaba por cumplirse un mes de su estancia en esa realidad. Francis se sentía cómodo con las personas que frecuentaba y se había acostumbrado a la rutina, tanto que parecía como si fuera suya de toda la vida y no desde hacía poco tiempo. Fue en esos días que Francia reconoció que ir a la librería formaba también parte de su rutina. Al principio aquello le pareció molesto pero después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que ello, por insustancial que pareciera, era algo de la vida en aquel mundo que le pertenecía a él totalmente y no a su otro yo. El Francis de aquel mundo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Arthur Kirkland y de su tienda de libros usados.

Nunca entraba en la librería, eso sí. A veces sólo pasaba frente a ella y cambiaba de dirección, mirando de reojo hacia el interior; a veces se asomaba, y si Kirkland no se encontraba detrás del mostrador, daba media vuelta y regresaba a casa o seguía caminando hasta llegar a un puente que cruzaba un arroyo y todavía más, hasta una pequeña iglesia en la que, en ocasiones, escuchaba al coro por varios minutos. No había comprado más libros. El ejemplar de Oscar Wilde se encontraba ahora en su mesa de noche. Lo había leído ya dos veces, repasando cada una de las notas y prestándole atención a las frases o párrafos subrayados y a las páginas con las esquinas dobladas. Lo hacía porque eran muy de Arthur.

Alrededor del inglés había un cierto magnetismo que Francis no podía negar. En esta realidad o en la suya, había _algo_ que le impulsaba a seguir a Kirkland, a buscarlo e intentar penetrar esas barreras que tenía hacia el resto del mundo. La vida de Francis no giraba en torno a la de Arthur, por supuesto que no, pero era innegable que sus circunstancias los orillaban a estar juntos, en más de un sentido. Así era en su propio mundo. A pesar de la relación difícil que mantenían, siempre terminaban uno junto al otro en los momentos menos esperados y a veces también en los más incómodos; el ejemplo más claro de ello era que Francia ahora se encontraba ahí, en ese otro mundo: porque había ido con Inglaterra y éste había decidido que concederle un deseo era una buena idea. No que se quejara, pero el punto de toda aquella reflexión era que de alguna manera estaba conectado con Arthur. 

Y así era también en esta realidad alterna.

Francis ya había decidido que se dejaría guiar por el instinto durante el tiempo que estuviera en aquel lugar. Sabía muy bien que sus acciones podían afectar de maneras insospechadas lo que ocurriera con el otro Francis (el de este mundo, Francis el que era un humano y tenía una familia y era el dueño de su propio restaurante), sabía bien que relacionarse demasiado con las personas que le rodeaban y que lo trataban con tanta familiaridad sólo haría que regresar a su propia vida fuera más difícil, al menos en el lado emocional. Sabía muy bien, aunque nada había sido dicho al respecto, que no debía intervenir demasiado en las vidas de sus conocidos o de las personas que quizá el otro Francis jamás conocería. Y aun sabiendo todo ello, dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran, sin poner resistencia, hacia Arthur. Si era verdaderamente honesto consigo mismo, lo cierto era que la idea de reconocer a una persona en aquella realidad le intrigaba muchísimo. Más aún porque se trataba de alguien que, como él, era una nación.

Quería saber más de ese Arthur que no le conocía desde niño, aquel que no se había dejado cortar el cabello por él. Deseaba saber qué le había llevado a Francia y saber por qué había sido precisamente Francia el lugar en el que decidió instalarse con todos sus libros que olían a polvo y papel viejo, y que le daban un aire inusualmente acogedor a su librería. Quería saber si era un fanático de Shakespeare y si había releído _El Señor de los Anillos_ tantas veces que prácticamente se lo sabía de memoria, y también quería saber si en algún momento tendrían discusiones sobre qué historias eran mejores, si las de Charles Dickens o las de Alexandre Dumas.

Una noche, después de cerrar el restaurante junto con las chicas y dejar todo en orden, caminó hasta la librería. El lugar ya estaba cerrado cuando llegó. Francis buscó en el bolsillo la caja con cigarros y chasqueó la lengua cuando descubrió que no los llevaba consigo. Guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta. Como en un _déjà vu_ de aquella ocasión en la que compró, sin pensarlo realmente, _De profundis_ , la puerta se abrió detrás de él. Al voltear, se encontró con Arthur, quien le miraba fijamente.

—Hola —saludó Francis sintiéndose tonto de inmediato. El otro asintió por toda respuesta.

—¿Querías algún libro? —preguntó—. Cierro a las nueve —agregó mirando su reloj. Eran más de las diez de la noche.

—En realidad —respondió Francis encogiéndose de hombros—, que me apetecía más charlar contigo que comprar otro libro.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Arthur mirándole fijamente, con duda nada escondida detrás de esos iris color verde. Francis no supo qué responder.

Charlar con él le parecía mucho más sencillo que charlar con Inglaterra. Muchísimo más sencillo. Aunque sólo lo había hecho un par de veces, aquello había bastado para darse cuenta de lo diferente que aquel hombre era del Arthur Kirkland que él conocía, y eso le intrigaba. Francis se sentía extrañamente cómodo con aquel Arthur: hablar con él se sentía como un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —preguntó Arthur al no recibir una respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Sin saber qué más decir, Francis simplemente asintió.

Kirkland se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar a la tienda. Por un momento Francis se preguntó si Arthur le haría estar de pie al otro lado del mostrador, pero el otro joven le hizo una seña para indicar que le siguiera. Pasaron por detrás del mostrador hasta aquella sala que Francis creyó era la trastienda y que en realidad daba hacia unas escaleras. Arthur comenzó a subir en silencio. Siguiéndole, Francis miró a su alrededor. En la base de la escalera había cajas llenas de lo que, suponía, eran más libros. Debajo de la escalera había una puerta que quizá escondiera la alacena y a Harry Potter dentro. Francia se mordió el labio para no reír.

Una vez arriba, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta; la escalera subía hacia otro piso, quizá a la habitación de Arthur. Miró con curiosidad el interior de la casa. Las paredes eran de ladrillo y sólo un cuadro colgaba en una de ellas. Podía ver una cocina pequeña con una barra que la separaba de una sala, si es que al sillón a mitad del espacio se le podía llamar una sala. En la barra había dos bancos altos, pero por lo demás, o había mucho que observar. Salvo los libros. De frente al sillón había un librero alto, prácticamente lleno. ¿Serían aquellos los favoritos del inglés? Contra una esquina vio recargada una guitarra dentro de su funda y un amplificador a un lado. Francis supuso que había cosas que, no importaba el mundo, jamás cambiaban.

Un carraspeo a su izquierda le hizo voltear hacia Arthur una vez más; Kirkland había dejado su chaqueta en un perchero junto a la puerta. Francis entró en la casa y le imitó para después cerrar con cuidado la puerta detrás de sí. El inglés le miró de reojo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a moverse en la cocina con completa soltura. Abrió unas puertas y tomó una tetera color verde, que después llenó de agua y puso al fuego. Mientras dejaba que el agua se calentara, sacó un par de tazas, que colocó en la barra. Miró a Francis otra vez.

—Siéntate —dijo con voz seca, aunque Francis pudo notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, como si se reprendiera a sí mismo por ser un mal anfitrión y no invitarle a tomar asiento mucho antes.

Francis tomó asiento y permaneció callado. El silencio era un poco incómodo, pero no tanto como para hacerle desear estar fuera de la casa. Arthur volvió a acercarse a la barra y colocó un plato con galletas que Francis miró detenidamente antes de levantar una ceja y levantar el rostro. Eran galletas caseras. ¿Las habría preparado él? ¿Este Arthur sería igual de negado para la cocina como lo era su contraparte nación? Supuso que sólo lo sabría una vez las probara, aunque no pudo evitar mirarlas con desconfianza. No lucían quemadas y eso ya era mucho decir.

En algún momento debió perderse en sus pensamientos porque cuando volvió a enfocar su atención en lo que ocurría delante de él, Arthur ya estaba sirviendo el té en las tazas. El aroma inconfundible del Earl Grey llegó a su nariz, transportándolo a los recuerdos de cientos de veces que, sentado en la sala de la casa de Arthur en Londres, le acompañó durante la hora del té. El té favorito de Arthur, que ya había identificado desde la vez anterior.

—¿Leche? —preguntó Arthur. Francis asintió.

—Sólo un poco —dijo y el inglés se la entregó.  

Arthur vertió leche en su propio té y se sentó frente a Francis. Sin decir nada y también sin despegar su mirada de la barra, el inglés tomó una galleta y le dio una mordida.

—No están envenenadas. —Aquél fue el único comentario de Arthur. Francis se irguió en el asiento.

—Yo no…

—Por la forma como las mirabas hace unos minutos, pensé que tendrías miedo de que estuviera dándote algo en mal estado —respondió Arthur. Tomó un poco de té y dejó la taza en la barra una vez más.

—Siempre tan observador —canturreó Francis. Kirkland frunció el ceño.

—¿Siempre?

La pregunta fue hecha con cautela y vino acompañada de una mirada interrogante. Francis se sintió atrapado de pronto. No podía decirle a este hombre que le conocía de una realidad alterna. Se prometió tener más cuidado con lo que decía. Dio un sorbo al té para disimular y al dejar la taza, sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que me sorprendiste fuera de tu tienda? Desde esa vez me quedó muy claro que eres un hombre muy observador —se encogió ligeramente de hombros y esperó que su excusa no fuera demasiado tonta. Arthur asintió, aceptando aparentemente aquella explicación.

Francis ensanchó su sonrisa y alargó la mano para tomar una de las galletas del plato ante la mirada atenta de Arthur. El sabor de la galleta le era familiar; no tuvo que pensarlo para saber por qué: eran las galletas de Lucile. ¿Por qué Arthur tenía galletas de las que preparaba Lucile? ¿Y cómo es que él no las había identificado desde un principio?

—Te dije que no estaban envenenadas —musitó Arthur. Francis dio un respingo y tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado.

—Disculpa —murmuró.

—No importa. Sólo pareció como si supieras que yo no…

El inglés dejó la frase al aire. Tomó una galleta y la comió dando pequeñas mordidas. Francis le miró con diversión.

—Parecía como si supiera que tú no… —hizo un gesto vago con la mano, invitando al otro a que terminara la frase. Arthur carraspeó.

—Nada.

 Francis comió otra galleta y esperó un par de segundos antes de añadir:

—Pensé que en vez de galletas habría scones para acompañar la hora del té.

—La hora del té pasó hace horas —replicó Arthur.

—Siempre supuse que para los ingleses cualquier momento es la hora del té. —Para Inglaterra, al menos, cualquier momento era perfecto para preparar una infusión y sentarse junto a la ventana a leer—. Y justo en este momento no se me ocurre otra cosa para acompañar la hora del té que scones.

—Hace mucho que no preparo scones —agregó el otro como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tienes algún interés particular lo que respecta a la comida de mi tierra natal? —preguntó Arthur—. Porque hasta donde sé, el chef eres tú y no yo, y según lo que dice el certificado que está a la entrada de tu restaurante, eres chef de comida internacional.

Por lo cortante de la respuesta, Francis dedujo que aquel humano no sabía cocinar. Esa sensación de reconocimiento hacia algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado le provocó una extraña calma. Extraña por ser Arthur el causante de ella. Decidió ignorar, por ahora, aquella sensación, y también pasar por alto el hecho de que Kirkland había notado el certificado del restaurante.

—Lo soy, y uno bastante bueno —se ufanó Francis. El otro entornó la mirada—. Sólo estaba pensando en que tal vez podría robarte una receta.

—Las recetas de mi familia están guardadas bajo siete llaves en la otra habitación y de mi boca no saldrá ninguna —respondió Arthur. Francis sonrió.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Cuando quieras puedo prepararte cualquier tipo de postre. Quizá algo diferente al creme bruleé —y guiñó un ojo.

Hubo otro silencio.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar? —preguntó Arthur. Francis tuvo que reprimir las ganas de comentar algo sobre la necesidad del inglés por ir directamente al grano. Se suponía que en este mundo apenas si lo conocía.

—He notado que has ido más veces al restaurante —probó. Arthur desvió la mirada y para Francis no pasó desapercibido el color que apareció en la punta de sus orejas.

—He tenido un poco más de tiempo libre —respondió el otro—. Y Lucile es siempre muy amable.

—Oh, ¿nada más ella? —Arthur le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento permaneció en el rostro de Francis se borró de inmediato. Había metido la pata, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Este Arthur no estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios ni a la forma jocosa como siempre intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas. Quizá estar ahí era definitivamente un error. Este joven se parecía tanto al Arthur que él conocía, que era prácticamente inevitable no comportarse como si fuera a entender sus bromas o como si pudiera preguntarle en cualquier momento sobre tal o cual cosa relacionada con sus trabajos como naciones.

—Entonces no era mi imaginación —dijo Arthur. Francis le miró confundido y el otro bufó—. Los platos ahora tienen más de una fresa.

Francis le miró por unos segundos antes de reírse animadamente, para desconcierto del otro. Suponía que inconscientemente había hecho aquello: colocarle más fresas o algún otro tipo de decoración a los platos.

— _Touché_ —dijo una vez que cesó el ataque de risa.

—Esa es, en definitiva, la manera más patética de querer llamar mi atención —contestó Arthur levantando ligeramente la barbilla, aunque la punta de sus orejas seguía colorada.

Francis le miró sorprendido. Eso era nuevo. El Arthur que él conocía no respondería de esa manera. Esperaba una respuesta pasivo agresiva sobre su actitud, quizá una queja diciendo que no necesitaba ningún tipo de trato especial. Jamás esperó recibir una respuesta que parecía más bien un coqueteo. Si aquello le sacó de balance, sólo necesitó un par de segundos para recomponerse. Recargó los codos en la barra y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, acercándose a Arthur.

—Patética, ¿eh?

—Claro. Casi tan patética como stalkear mi librería.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es una linda librería. —Arthur bufó y Francis interpretó eso como un “pero por supuesto que lo es”—. Es cierto. Para ser libros usados están en muy buen estado.

—Muchos han necesitado reparaciones.

—¿Y los has arreglado tú? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—No sé qué quisiste insinuar con ese tono de voz, pero sí, ha sido cosa mía.

Francis sonrió con sinceridad y se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

—Cuéntame más sobre eso.

Era casi medianoche cuando Francis se despidió de Arthur para regresar a casa. Por las calles aún transitaban algunas personas y la mayoría de los establecimientos comerciales estaban cerrados. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y con paso tranquilo, parsimonioso, pasó frente al restaurante y dobló la esquina hacia la entrada de su casa. Un gato pasó corriendo a su lado cuando subió las escaleras, sorprendiéndolo. Divertido ante su propia reacción, rió un poco. Francis abrió la puerta y entró, dejando las llaves en el lugar de siempre. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y al estar en ella se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el diván junto a la ventaja. 

Sobre la mesa de noche estaban sus cigarrillos y el encendedor, junto a un cenicero. Los tomó, encendió uno y se sentó en el diván. Abrió la ventana, dejando que el aire nocturno se llevara el humo del cigarro para que el aroma no penetrara tanto en la habitación. Su primer mes viviendo como un humano estaba llegando a su fin y había disfrutado cada momento. Las personas, el lugar, la vida que llevaba, todo se juntaban en una armonía casi perfecta. Sintió envidia de Francis por poder disfrutar de todo ello durante el tiempo que durase su existencia.

Dio una calada profunda al cigarro y mantuvo la mirada fija en la calle mientras dejaba escapar el humo por la nariz. El mismo gato que le sorprendiera al llegar a casa trepó por una pared y entró en la casa de su vecino de enfrente. El primer mes se había ido rapidísimo y algo le decía que los dos restantes ser irían con igual velocidad. Quizá debería hacer una lista de las cosas importantes que le gustaría vivir mientras tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Dos meses no serían suficientes para conocer aquel mundo que existía sin seres como él.

Sonrió ligeramente al pensar que, como nación, el paso del tiempo no era algo que importara demasiado. Pesaba cuando perdía a un ser querido, pues querer a las personas que compartían tiempo con él era inevitable. Sin embargo, aquel era un dolor conocido y si bien jamás olvidaba a todas esas personas, el dolor disminuía poco a poco hasta que daba paso al sosiego y a saber que aquel tiempo compartido había estado lleno de buenos momentos. Como Francia, no tenía por qué preocuparse porque los días pasaran; como Francis, sólo Francis, estar pendiente del tiempo se volvía inevitable. Incluso llevaba la cuenta de sus días en aquel lugar en un calendario.

Su mente volvió a viajar hacia el mundo que abandonó días atrás. Se preguntó cómo lo estarían pasando por allá, si su ausencia habría causado muchos problemas. Suponía que si uno de los países desaparecía de pronto un día, el caos sería inevitable. ¿Ocurriría algo con las personas que vivían en su tierra? ¿Lo darían por muerto? Cuando terminó el primer cigarrillo tomó otro y lo encendió. Pensar en ello sólo le ponía ansioso. Esperaba que Inglaterra tuviera todo cubierto, aunque suponía que si alguien ya había hecho un viaje como aquel y el mundo no había terminado, era porque cualquier desastre se arreglaría de una u otra manera. Confiaba en que así sería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que nos leemos la próxima semana. Si les gustó el fic, recomiéndenlo a sus amigos. Si no les gustó, recomiéndenlo a sus enemigos ;) Si quieren pasar a saludar, por acá mi [twitter](https://twitter.com/c_faelivrin) y [tumblr](http://cyda-the-nogitsune.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de viaje y casi no publico hoy, ups!

Era lunes otra vez. Francis se detuvo delante de la puerta de Arthur y la miró por unos segundos, indeciso. Había tantos lugares que podía visitar en aquella ciudad y otras cosas que podría hacer en ese mismo momento, pero ahí lo tenían, frente a la librería de Kirkland. Se asomó por el cristal de la puerta y descubrió que el rubio no se encontraba detrás del mostrador ni limpiando los libreros o acomodando libros. Estuvo tentado a dar la vuelta y seguir por el camino pero no lo hizo. Abrió la puerta, cuya campana sonó, anunciando la llegada de un cliente.

 

Francis cerró la puerta detrás de sí y justo en ese momento, percibió el aroma a quemado.

 

—¿Arthur? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

 

Un poco de humo descendía por la escalera que llevaba a la casa del inglés. Sorprendido y aunque no lo admitiría, algo asustado, corrió detrás del mostrador y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada pero abrió fácilmente cuando hizo girar la perilla. El interior lo recibió con más humo y la voz de Arthur maldiciendo en inglés mientras abría las ventanas de la casa.

 

El humo le hizo toser antes de entrar.

 

—¿Arthur? —volvió a preguntar, abanicándose delante del rostro para alejar de su nariz el humo. Kirkland le ignoró y siguió mascullando para sí—. ¡Arthur!

 

El inglés dio un respingo y volteó hacia la puerta de su casa. El humo desaparecía poco a poco, alejándose libre por las ventanas, lo que Francis agradeció, pues ya podía respirar.

 

—Espero que el aroma no penetre en los libros de allá abajo —dijo el francés.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Pasaba por aquí y alguien gritó pidiendo ayuda —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 

—S _hit!_ —exclamó y casi tropezó con el sofá en su intento por atravesar la sala y llegar hasta la puerta.

 

Francis logró mantener su estoicismo por aproximadamente dos segundos antes de comenzar a reír, recibiendo una mirada enfadada de parte de Arthur. Riendo, aclaró:

 

—Venía de visita y al abrir la puerta me recibió una cortina de humo. Pensé que tu casa se estaba incendiando.

 

Arthur no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda y abrió una última ventana para que el humo saliera por completo. Francis lo miró y sin hacer otro comentario, cerró la puerta de la casa. Esperaba que los libros no guardaran el aroma a quemado, aunque considerando que no había sido demasiado humo, no había nada de qué preocuparse. A juzgar por la calma de Arthur, algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Kirkland caminó hasta la cocina, tomó un recipiente de aluminio y lo tiró en el cesto de basura.

 

Francis frunció el ceño. Sin esperar invitación, caminó hasta la cocina. Arthur le miró con enfado pero no dijo nada cuando Bonnefoy se acercó.

 

—¿Estabas cocinando? —preguntó al descubrir sobre la mesa una hoja de papel con lo que parecía ser una receta. Por toda respuesta, Arthur se encogió de hombros—. Un intento fallido, por lo que puedo apreciar.

 

—Como si no fuera evidente —espetó Arthur—. Estas son tonterías —agregó por lo bajo—. ¿Necesitas algo? Hoy no recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa.

 

Ignorándole completamente, Francis tomó la receta y la leyó cuidadosamente. Arthur había intentado hacer un pastel y sólo había logrado quemar lo que había preparado y llenar de humo su casa y librería. Casi enternecido pensó en que no había errado en su suposición: aquel Arthur tampoco sabía cocinar. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que todos los ingredientes aún estaban a la vista. Sin preguntar, tomó el recipiente en el que, a juzgar por la mezcla que aún había en él, Arthur usó para prepararlo y lo lavó en el fregadero.  Después, aún sin dar explicaciones y sin nada más que la mirada atenta de Kirkland sobre él, fue mezclando los ingredientes.

 

—Espero que tengas otro recipiente para meter al horno, dado que te has deshecho de aquél —dijo sin mirar a Arthur, señalando hacia el cesto de basura. El otro asintió en silencio, aunque su ceño permaneció fruncido.

 

Arthur siguió atento los movimientos de Francis mientras preparaba todo con la soltura de alguien que está acostumbrado a hornear y además se sabe experto en ello. En algún momento la expresión de su rostro se relajó y se limitó a mirar silenciosamente a Francis, que sólo había necesitado ver la receta un par de veces para saber qué hacer. Las instrucciones eran sencillas y el pastel no era uno muy elaborado, así que pronto todo estuvo listo para que la mezcla se metiera al horno. Una vez estuvo dentro, Francis lavó sus manos y mientras las secaba con un trapo limpio, miró a Arthur.

 

—Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar.

 

El inglés asintió y le dio la espalda, dedicándose a lavar los trastos sucios. Francis suspiró y sin esperar invitación, tomó asiento, apoyando sus brazos en la barra.

 

—Algún cliente podría entrar en cualquier momento —le recordó. Arthur no volteó a verle al momento de responder:

 

—Si alguien entra, desde aquí escucharé la campana.

 

Francis quiso comentar que no le había escuchado a él al entrar por la puerta pero supuso que Arthur no querría escuchar eso: significaba hablar del intento fallido de hornear. Miró su reloj: eran casi mediodía. Definitivamente tenía cosas mejores que estar en la casa de un mal agradecido. Suponía que recibir un agradecimiento por salvarlo y preparar el pastel por él no era algo que sucedería ni en aquella realidad ni en la otra. Resignado, recargó la barbilla en una mano y siguió observando la espalda de Arthur por varios segundos. El sonido del reloj en la sala y el ocasional pasar de algún auto en la calle fueron los únicos sonidos que hicieron compañía al agua del fregadero al caer.

 

—Supongo que nadie te ha dicho nunca que es de mal gusto mirar fijamente a las personas —dijo Arthur cerrando la llave del agua y volteando a ver, al fin, a Francis. Éste se encogió ligeramente de hombros y no cortó el contacto visual.

 

Arthur secó sus manos con el mismo trapo que Francis usara antes y lo colgó en un ganchito que estaba en la pared sobre el fregadero. Su mirada se posó por un par de segundos en el horno antes de tomar la hoja de papel con la receta y doblarla cuidadosamente antes de guardarla en un cajón. Francis sabía que la letra con la que fue escrita no pertenecía a Arthur y tenía ganas de preguntar en dónde la había conseguido, pero no lo hizo. El silencio se prolongó hasta que Kirkland tomó la tetera y la llenó de agua.

 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó sin mirar a Francis, ocupado con la tetera.

 

—¿Y bien qué?

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Francis levantó una ceja.

 

—Parece como si no me quisieras tener aquí.

 

—No es precisamente la compañía que había esperado para un lunes a mediodía —respondió Arthur mirándole otra vez.

 

—Es mi día libre —dijo Francis.

 

—Curioso.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que estés aquí.

 

Francis no respondió mientras Arthur secaba y guardaba los trastos del fregadero.

 

—¿No tienes muchas cosas que hacer o algo por el estilo? —Francis se recargó en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, sonriendo de lado.

 

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

 

La respuesta que recibió, después de que el otro le diera la espalda tras mirarle fugazmente, fue una taza de té. Francis sonrió ante el tenue sonrojo de Arthur.

 

—Gracias —murmuró éste—. No tenías por qué arreglar el desastre que ocasioné.

 

Recibir un agradecimiento de parte de Arthur sí era algo nuevo. Francis asintió.

 

—No es nada. No podía arriesgarme a que volvieras a intentarlo y terminaras incendiando tu casa y tu lugar de trabajo por error.

 

La mirada furiosa de Arthur le hizo sonreír, aunque la sonrisa se borró casi al instante. Debía recordar que con aquel Arthur no tenía tanta familiaridad.

 

—¿Y por qué un pastel? —preguntó. Arthur se relajó un poco y dio un sorbo a su té.

 

—Por nada en especial —respondió.

 

Francis no insistió. Sabía cuándo Arthur no quería hablar de algún tema o cuando no quería expresar sus razones para hacer tal o cual cosa: siempre fruncía el ceño de la misma manera.

 

—De acuerdo. Es una receta sencilla y no me es conocida de ningún lugar. ¿Es receta familiar o algo así?

 

—De mi abuela.

 

—Las recetas de las abuelas siempre son las mejores.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del inglés.

 

—Sí, lo son.

 

Francis detuvo su taza de té a mitad de camino y observó la expresión del otro. No recordaba la última vez que le había visto sonreír así. No, mentira, sí lo recordaba. Había visto a Inglaterra sonreír de esa manera, con nostalgia y cariño infinito mezclados cuando recordaba el tiempo en el que Estados Unidos había sido tan pequeño que había vivido bajo su custodia, cuando eran tiempos felices y Alfred veía en él una figura paterna y Arthur un hijo a quien criar. Tragó en seco y por un momento no supo qué decir. Para disimular su turbación, dio un trago al té.

 

—El pastel que prepara mi abuela es delicioso —continuó Arthur, más perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que reparando en la presencia de Francis en su cocina—. Tristemente no heredé sus dotes culinarias —añadió encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Algo en su mirada, no obstante, decía que sí le importaba, y mucho.

 

—Si quieres —dijo Francis después de unos minutos de silencio que ninguno rompió. Arthur le miró como si acabara de recordar su presencia. Francia carraspeó—; si quieres puedo enseñarte a cocinar.

 

Arthur le miró fijamente y Francis no necesitaba que dijera palabra alguna para saber que estaba analizando detenidamente si aquella oferta había sido con la intención de burlarse de él o si era en serio. Al decidir que no había ninguna broma oculta en el ofrecimiento (y seguramente la expresión seria de Francis ayudó a convencerlo), simplemente asintió.

 

Horas más tarde, Francis regresó a su casa con una rebanada del pastel y con la promesa de ver a Kirkland para enseñarle a cocinar. Sabía que no tenía razones para sentirse feliz por una tontería así, y no es que estuviera feliz precisamente. Sólo no era capaz de controlar la sonrisa que se negaba a borrarse de su rostro.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante el tiempo que Francia tenía libre, además de sus visitas a la librería de Arthur, investigó un poco sobre quién era en aquel lugar. No fue difícil hacerlo: tenía los documentos de Francis, su computadora, el móvil y demás artículos personales. La casa estaba llena de señas sobre esa otra vida. Los libros decían mucho sobre sus gustos, lo mismo que los muebles y la decoración en general. Por la ropa y los artículos personales sabía que aquel hombre era muy parecido a él. Aunque había diferencias; extraño habría sido si no existieran.

 

La sala era su lugar favorito para explorar. Sí, Francis guardaba muchas cosas importantes en su habitación, pero la sala estaba llena de misterios, quizá por tantos espacios en el librero o porque siempre había algo dentro de un libro o en un cajón. Estaban las revistas de temas como arquitectura o diseño de interiores, un libro especializado en lofts y al menos tres estudios de antropología gastronómica; un viejo tablero de go cuidadosamente guardado en su caja yacía en una de las cajoneras de la sala. Francia había visto a Japón jugar aquel juego y no se había sentido particularmente interesado en él. Se preguntó si Francis sabía jugarlo. Encontró algunas figurillas de porcelana guardadas también y dos enormes álbumes de fotografías en las que aparecían personas que jamás había visto y en las que podía verse a sí mismo más joven.

 

Para su sorpresa, encontró también una especie de scrapbook que había sido abandonado a la mitad. En él había fotografías de Francis con otro chico, un moreno de ojos color miel ligeramente más alto que él, había algunas anotaciones por aquí y por allá, a veces con una caligrafía que reconoció como propia, pero la mayor parte del tiempo con una letra desconocida. Había dado con él por casualidad, al limpiar uno de los muebles de la sala. Sobre él había carpetas con recibos de pago antiguos y un par de libretas viejas con notas de algo llamado Primer Congreso en Artes Dulces "Pastelería y Chocolatería Evolutiva".

 

Supuso que aquel joven había sido la anterior pareja de Francis y mil preguntas llegaron a su mente. En las fotografías se veían felices. De hecho de no ser porque Lucy había hecho el comentario sobre aquel hombre, Francis podría pensar que su relación no tendría por qué haber terminado mal. Pasó las páginas del libro suavemente y justo cuando llegaba hasta la última de ellas, una pequeña nota cayó al piso. Curioso, Francis tomó el papel y lo leyó, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer la letra como aquella que había en el libro. Era una nota pequeña, seguramente escrita con premura a juzgar por cómo la tinta se veía arrastrada sobre el papel.

 

_Lo siento, Fran. No tengo valor para decirte esto de frente y sé que me odiarás, si es que no lo haces ya, pero debo irme y no volveré. Lo siento de verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Gustav_

 

Aquella nota no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad. Se puso de pie para buscar sus cigarros, que había dejado en el sofá al otro lado de la sala, y al regresar lo hizo con el cenicero en la mano. Mientras fumaba volvió a revisar el libro, mirando con atención las fotografías. ¿Qué habría hecho Gustav? ¿Qué había sido tan grave como para dejar a Francis y romperle el corazón de manera que no tuviera una relación seria por quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

 

El móvil comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Sostuvo el cigarrillo con la boca mientras sacaba el aparato. Tal y como ocurriera días atrás, en la pantalla podía leer la letra B. Aquél era el número desde el que había hablado su familia. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y ellas no habían hablado desde la última vez. Se preguntó si algo malo había ocurrido. Una pesadez en el pecho le obligó a detenerse un par de segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y contestar.

 

—¿Aló? —dijo.

 

— _¡Fran!_ —respondió la energética voz de Jeanne. Francis suspiró.

 

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

 

— _Hablándote, por supuesto_ —respondió la chica—. _Quería saludarte. Hace días que no me mandas mensajes y ya los extraño. Y antes de que digas algo al respecto_ —agregó apresuradamente—, _yo sé que siempre me quejo porque me envías mensajes todo el tiempo, pero desde que hablamos mamá y yo no nos has contactado_.

 

—Han sido algunos días extraños.

 

— _¿Todo está bien?_ —la pregunta se escuchó con genuina preocupación. Francis dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se pasó la mano por el pelo suelto.

 

—Sí, creo que sí.

 

— _No pareces muy convencido. Está bien si no quieres contarme, pero te conozco muy bien y reconozco ese tono de voz._

 

Mentira, pensó Francis, ella reconocía el tono de voz de su hermano, y él no era aquella persona. Se guardó sus comentarios. Jeanne suspiró.

 

— _Sigues tratándome como una niña_ —se quejó—, _y sólo soy cinco años menor que tú._

 

—Cinco años son muchos. Siempre serás mi hermanita —respondió él.

 

— _Sabía que dirías algo así._

 

Hubo un momento de silencio que Francis aprovechó para chupar el cigarrillo una vez más.

 

— _¿Sigues enojado conmigo?_ —preguntó Jeanne de pronto. Francis frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

 

— _Ya sabes_ —agregó ella tímidamente—. _Por decir lo que dije sobre ya-sabes-quién_ —hizo otra pausa y con voz más baja, agregó—: _o más bien, por lo que no te dije._

 

—No. —Y era cierto, no podía estar enojado por algo que no había vivido—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Ya lo olvidé. ¿Ves? Es tan poco importante que olvidé cualquier cosa que me haya hecho enojar.

 

Jeanne hizo una pausa y por un momento Francis se preguntó si había dicho algo que no debía.

 

— _Supongo que después de estos meses… es decir, hasta hace un par de meses el asunto aún te molestaba pero Lucy me dijo que hay un chico que tiene interés en ti y por el que también estás interesado, y entonces pensé que tal vez, no sé, que finalmente estás superando lo que ocurrió…_

 

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Francis—. ¿Has estado hablando con Lucy?

 

— _Emm, ¿sí?_

 

—¿Y por qué Lucy no me dijo nada? —se quejó. Veía a la chica prácticamente todos los días, ¿por qué no había mencionado en ningún momento que hablaba con Jeanne? Hizo una pausa para apagar el cigarrillo en el fondo del cenicero—. No, un momento. Esa no es la pregunta que quería hacer. ¿Lucy te habló sobre Arthur? Esa mujer está loca —se quejó en voz baja.

_—¡Arthur! Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre_ —Francis gruñó— _, ¿es extranjero? Seguro que sí. Lucy sólo mencionó que hay un chico que te está rondando y que tú lo consientes obsequiándole más fresas en sus postres. Quise llamar antes para confirmarlo pero tuve trabajo de último momento. ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Ya están saliendo? ¡Oh, tengo que decirle a mamá de todo esto! Mañana a primera hora será lo primero que haga. Ya la imagino, te apuesto a que te enviará un obsequio. Hey, ¿sabes si aún existe eso de los telegramas cantados? Porque ya puedo verla enviando te uno._

 

—¡Jeanne!

 

— _¿Qué?_

 

—No hay nada entre él y yo —suspiró—. No sé de dónde ha sacado Lucile todas esas ideas así que espero que no le digas nada a mamá. —No quería enfrentarse una madre desconocida si ésta tenía la idea de que estaba en una relación con alquien, cualquier persona; bastante nervioso se ponía al pensar que tendría que conocerla eventualmente—. Arthur es sólo un conocido.

 

— _Según Lucy es más que un conocido._

 

—No es sano que creas todo lo que te dice esa mujer.

 

— _Pero el asunto es serio, Francis. ¡Más fresas en sus postres! Ni siquiera a mí me pones más fresas en mis postres. ¡Ni siquiera a mamá le obsequias más fresas en sus postres!_

—Claro que sí lo hago.

 

— _No cuenta cuando es por su cumpleaños._

 

—Jeanne…

 

La risa de Jeanne retumbó en sus oídos.

 

— _Está bien, te creeré sólo por esta ocasión. Pero si Lucy sigue diciéndome que te has estado viendo a escondidas con este hombre, comenzaré a tener sospechas una vez más, ¿entendiste? Sería lindo si hubiera alguien en tu vida. Sé que después de lo que ocurrió una relación no es algo que busques, pero no hay que cerrar el corazón._

 

—Oh, tú sabes que mi corazón siempre está abierto y que amo a todo el mundo.

 

— _Lo sé. Y también sé que tienes un corazón demasiado grande y que por eso siempre te hacen sufrir._

 

Francis no respondió.

 

— _Es la verdad, Francis. Sé que piensas que sigo siendo una niña y que por ser tu hermana menor hay cosas que no comprendo, pero no soy tonta. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar de esto, ¿sabes? Quisiera que me contaras lo que pasa en tu vida. Las cosas serias._

—Por teléfono no es la mejor manera para tocar ciertos temas —respondió Francis presionando el puente de su nariz con un par de dedos.

 

— _No es como si nos viéramos de frente muy seguido, ¿o sí?_ —Otro silencio—. _Pero mejor cambiemos de tema; no quiero incomodarte más de lo que seguramente ya lo hice._ —Antes de que Francis pudiera responder, añadió—: _¿Vendrás a casa para el otro mes?_

 

Francis tuvo que morderse los labios para no maldecir en voz alta. Había olvidado por completo aquella reunión para visitar la tumba de su padre. En un mes aún seguiría en ese mundo así que la visita era inevitable. Aún debía descubrir en dónde se encontraba la casa de su madre, y debía ver todas las fotografías en las que ella apareciera junto a Jeanne para no cometer una tontería y abrazar a la madre y hermana equivocadas. Volvió a sentir una pesadez en el estómago.

 

—No podría faltar —respondió y deseó que a través del teléfono su voz no sonara tan ahogada como le había sonado a él. Lo último que necesitaba era que Jeanne se preocupara e hiciera más preguntas que él no podría responder.

 

— _Me alegra que sigas pensando así_ —agregó Jeanne—. _Ya son diez años desde su muerte y…_

 

—Es mi padre, Jeanne, no podría olvidarlo así como así —la interrumpió. Y en eso estaba siendo sincero. No había conocido a ese padre, pero sí había sufrido pérdidas propias y cada una de ellas había quedado grabadas en su alma. Eran de esas cosas que no se olvidaban de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera siglos después.

 

— _Sé que no te olvidas de él, o de nosotras, pero vives lejos y ya no nos vemos tanto como antes._

 

—Culpa mía. El restaurante me consume más tiempo de lo que pensé en un principio. Tal vez debería contratar a alguien que me ayude con la cocina para tener un poco más de tiempo libre.

 

— _Eso dices siempre y ya son tres años_ —rió ella—. _¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si te hago una visita? Podría ir antes del aniversario de papá y así podríamos regresar juntos. Mamá está ocupada con su propia vida y yo podría escaparme un rato ¿Qué dices? ¿Le darías hospedaje a tu hermanita por unos días?_

 

Jeanne era como una bendición caída de cielo.

 

—Sí, me encantaría tenerte por acá.

 

— _¡Bien! Así puedo aprovechar para conocer a tu Arthur._

 

—Jeanne…

 

La risa de su hermana siguió grabada en su memoria incluso después de terminar la llamada y dirigirse a su habitación, con el scrapbook en las manos. Creyó escucharla incluso en sueños.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy fue recibida con un suspiro cuando entró en la cocina. Dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Francis, la mirada divertida y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro antes de dirigirse al fregadero para lavar sus manos y después, sin preguntar, tomó el cuchillo que estaba junto a una tablilla de madera y comenzó a rebanar un tomate en rodajas justo como el cocinero lo había hecho justo antes de su llegada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio: Francis ocupándose de la sopa que tenía en el fuego, Lucy rebanando cuidadosamente los vegetales.

 

Aquel día el restaurante había permanecido prácticamente vacío todo el tiempo. Ocurría de vez en cuando, según las palabras de Lucy y los demás, pero Francis se había acostumbrado un poco a tener que preparar plato tras plato. Los días que llevaba en aquel mundo habían sido así: ajetreados, con trabajo todo el tiempo. Terminaba cansado, pero era un tipo de cansancio diferente al que solía sentir en su propio mundo, cuando su mente estaba demasiado activa como para descansar como era debido. Sus noches en aquella dimensión eran más tranquilas y su horario de sueño no había tardado nada en reajustarse a la rutina.

 

Probó la sopa y asintiendo para sí mismo, apagó el fuego. Cuando volteó hacia Lucy, notó que la chica había terminado de rebanar los vegetales y le miraba atentamente. Bonnefoy sonrió.

 

—Es extraño que hayas permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo —dijo con una voz un tanto burlona. Lucy le sacó la lengua.

 

—También puedo permanecer en silencio.

 

—No es algo que ocurra muy seguido cuando estás cerca de mí —agregó él. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Si no hablas conmigo lo haces con Edouard o con Gabrielle o con Anaïs. A veces con los clientes. Y no creas que no sé que hablas con Émi cuando crees que no me doy cuenta de que usas el móvil en horas de trabajo.

 

—No puedes juzgarme por tener esta personalidad amigable —repuso ella—. _Monsieur_ flirteo-con-todos —Francis abrió la boca para responder pero ella se adelantó y agregó—: ¿o debería llamarte Monsieur flirteaba-con-todos-hasta-que-un-inglés-llegó-a-mi-vida?

 

—Esta conversación está tomando un rumbo al que me niego a ir. —Lucy soltó una carcajada.

 

—Oh, vamos, Fran. ¿Cómo va esa historia? Arthur está amigable, ¡amigable, Fran! Sonríe, o al menos parece que ese gesto en su rostro es una sonrisa, cuando alguien entra en su librería. Así que yo digo que está ocurriendo algo y no has querido contarme nada al respecto.

 

Francis movió la cabeza negativamente.

 

—No ocurre nada. Charlamos, es todo.

 

—Tuvimos esta conversación hace unos días y negaste todo al igual que ahora. Sin embargo, mi querido, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo está pasando y también para saber que no eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de lo que ocurre.

 

—Has hablado demasiado con Jeanne, por lo que puedo ver.

 

El rostro de Lucile se iluminó.

 

—Así que has hablado con ella al fin.

 

—Llamó en la noche y agradecería mucho que no le hablaras a mi hermana sobre cosas que, evidentemente, sólo ocurren en tu cabeza. Y no —agregó al ver que Lucy tenía intenciones de hablar—, no quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

 

La chica hizo un puchero.

 

—Oh, vamos Fran. ¿Qué hay de malo en aceptar que te interesa alguien?

 

—No hay nada de malo. El asunto es que no existe tal interés.

 

—Mientes.

 

—No lo hago. Le trato igual que trato a cualquier persona.

 

—Te he visto tratar a cualquier persona y créeme, no es de la misma manera. Definitivamente lo estás tratando diferente a las señoras de la otra acera que siempre te sonríen y a quienes piropeas, y también le tratas diferente a cualquier persona a quien quieres llevar a tu cama. O más bien a un cuarto de hotel. No se me olvida lo que dijiste alguna vez: “jamás llevo a alguien a mi casa”.

 

—¿Por qué últimamente nuestras conversaciones giran en torno a mi vida romántica y/o sexual?

 

—No todas —agregó ella mirándole con inocencia fingida—. El otro día hablamos de hacer una fiesta sorpresa para las chicas y te cuento sobre mi madre que, por cierto, cada día está más loca y te envía saludos.

 

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

 

Lucy no respondió de inmediato. Se puso de pie y tomó un plato que llenó con la sopa recién preparada por Francis. A veces ella hacía eso: vagar por la cocina tomando un poco de lo que Francis preparaba. A él no le molestaba, era agradable la familiaridad con la que Lucile se movía por un espacio tan personal para él como lo era aquella cocina. El nivel de confianza que había entre ambos hablaba de lo estrecha que era la relación del otro Francis con ella. Si aquello le hizo sentir celoso, decidió que no tenía razones para estarlo.

 

—Si no hay nada con él —continuó ella después de probar la sopa y asentir para sí misma—, ¿por qué sigues añadiéndole fresas extras a sus postres?

 

—¿Es que acaso lo de las fresas tiene que volverse un asunto de interés? Sólo son fresas.

 

Lucy detuvo la cuchara a mitad de camino y la bajó lentamente, dejándola dentro del plato de sopa y mirando a Francis con incredulidad.

 

—Francis, para ti nunca son sólo fresas. ¡Es tu fruta favorita! Antes de Arthur la única persona a la que consentías con más fresas en sus postres fue Gus…

 

El sonido se ahogó en sus labios. Lucy se acomodó en su asiento y miró el plato.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Olvidé que es el nombre impronunciable.

 

Francis se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos.

 

—Puedes decir su nombre —dijo con tranquilidad—. Creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para poder decirlo. —Y como para probar su punto, murmuró—: Gustav. ¿Ves? No es difícil.

 

Y no lo era. Para él Gustav era sólo un nombre, un nombre con un rostro, sí, pero sólo eso. No era a él a quien aquel hombre le había roto el corazón y le había dejado una nota pidiéndole perdón por algo que él no sabía. Lucy asintió lentamente y sonrió, aliviada por no haber metido la pata.

 

—Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto —dijo ella después de un rato, casi al terminar su plato de sopa, mirando de reojo hacia la entrada de la cocina, como para comprobar que no había nadie escuchando su conversación—, pero no es como si hubiera otra cosa que hacer y qué demonios, necesito preguntarte esto ahora así que tal vez sí es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

 

Francis levantó una ceja y le miró expectante. Ella se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo.

 

—¿Lo has perdonado?

 

Por toda respuesta, Francis se encogió de hombros. No le correspondía a él decir si lo perdonaba o no. No era su vida de la que estaban hablando, no era él quien había sido herido ni traicionado. Pero debía decir algo, pues Lucile no se quedaría conforme con su gesto tan ambiguo, así que lo hizo.

 

—Es muy pronto para hablar de perdón —su voz sonaba grave—. Quizá jamás lo haré —dijo, y su mente viajó a su propio mundo, a otra persona, a otro siglo, a un dolor que sí conocía y un rencor que seguía ahí—. No olvido fácilmente, Lucy, y puedo perdonar, sé muy bien que puedo hacerlo pues he perdonado miles de cosas durante mi vida. Pero hay momentos imperdonables, ocasiones en las que el perdón no se otorga tan fácilmente y por supuesto, en las que no es suficiente decir que perdonas a alguien, o sentir que perdonas a alguien. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Además, no estoy del todo seguro de que otorgar el perdón traiga siempre esa paz interior de la que muchos hablan. No creo que en mi caso las cosas ocurran de esa manera al menos.

 

«Hay ocasiones en las que quisieras infringir la misma cantidad de dolor y arrebatarle algo igual de preciado a la otra persona, para que sienta lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento. Sin embargo, aunque existen esos momentos de odio, porque no hay otra palabra para describir la sensación que te llena durante ese instante —que te quema y te desgarra por dentro, te ahoga y te provoca gritos de verdadera agonía—, en algún lugar racional de ti mismo sabes que incluso si la otra persona pudiera sentir lo que sentiste tú, eso no borraría el pasado. Tampoco perdonar lo hace, pero supongo que uno aprende a vivir con los recuerdos y con ese hueco en el estómago cada vez que se piensa en el momento exacto en el que ocurrió todo.

 

—Mierda —murmuró Lucy tras un momento.

 

Francis asintió.

 

—Justamente.

 

Lucy humedeció sus labios con la lengua antes de continuar.

 

—Fue horrible lo que te hizo, y creo que estás en todo tu derecho de no perdonarlo jamás. Yo no estoy segura de cómo sería mi reacción de haber estado en tus zapatos. Es decir, no todos los días la persona con la que llevas viviendo casi un año después de otros tantos de relación, y a quien has llamado el amor de tu vida te deja porque aparentemente embarazó a alguien mientras estaba contigo y decidió que prefería ir a criar un hijo producto de una noche de placer que, al parecer, no fue sólo eso... ¡oh por Dios! —exclamó ella y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y miró a Francis con horror; sus mejillas no tardaron en colorearse—. Lo siento mucho, Francis. Dios, ¿por qué no tengo un filtro al hablar? De verdad lo siento, mierda, ¿estás enojado conmigo? No sólo dije _el nombre_ , también hablé de _la situación_. Es lo peor que pude haber hecho y lo hice durante el mismo día. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estás en tu derecho de odiarme. Oh, Dios, me dejarás desempleada, ¿verdad? Oh, Dios. Mierda. Dios. 

 

Francis no pudo evitar la risa que salió de sus labios; tardó prácticamente un minuto en recuperar la compostura.

 

—Querida —dijo cuando finalmente se sintió en condiciones para hablar sin comenzar a reír otra vez—, no es propio de una dama decir “mierda” tantas veces durante la misma exhalación.

 

—Supongo que entonces es una ventaja que yo no sea una dama —respondió ella visiblemente más relajada. Francis volvió a reír, más moderadamente en esta ocasión—. Pero de verdad, lo siento. Ya sabes cómo soy cuando comienzo a hablar. Lo siento.

 

—No tienes por qué — _en realidad agradezco que me hayas aclarado una duda_ , pensó—. Como te dije, ya pasó tiempo suficiente para poder decir su nombre y para hablar de lo ocurrido. Más o menos —añadió; no quería verse en alguna situación complicada que implicara hablar de sentimientos que no conocía o recuerdos que no poseía. No era tonto, había atado algunos cabos después de encontrar las fotografías, pero cualquier tipo de especulación que tuviera sería nada comparada a los hechos reales. Prefería no arriesgarse.

 

Lucy asintió.

 

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Anaïs se asomó por la entrada de la cocina.

 

—Jefe, tenemos un par de comensales.

 

Lucy se puso de pie y regresó a su puesto en la caja. Francis tomó las hojas de papel en las que Anaïs había anotado el pedido y se puso manos a la obra. Mientras cocinaba, pensó en la conversación con Lucile y en la información que ahora tenía sobre el otro Francis. Pensó en las fotografías encontradas en el scrapbook, en las anotaciones en los márgenes, en cómo Lucy había mencionado que Francis se refería a Gustav como el amor de su vida. Sin saber muy bien por qué, o tal vez queriendo ignorar la razón, sintió que el dolor de Francis podía pasar también como suyo.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur abrió la puerta de la librería y al ver a Francis, con un cigarrillo en la boca, una de las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la otra sujetando una bolsa de plástico, presumiblemente llena de ingredientes para preparar algo, suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

—Esto definitivamente es una terrible idea.

 

—Tal vez, pero es mejor que esperar a que incendies tu librería.

 

Francis sonrió al quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca y apagarlo en la suela de su zapato. Arthur le dedicó una mirada dura pero finalmente se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al francés. Eran pasadas las once de la noche y el interior del lugar sólo estaba iluminado por un poco de luz que bajaba desde el otro piso. Cuando Francis entró, Arthur cerró la puerta detrás de él y sin comentar nada, caminó hacia la escalera. A veces era extraño que los silencios entre ambos hubieran dejado de ser incómodos días atrás, pero aquello era algo a lo que Francia prefería no darle demasiadas vueltas. Al estar en la casa de Arthur, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Dejó la bolsa de plástico sobre la barra.

 

—Considerando que vives solo —dijo al estar junto a Arthur, que permanecía recargado contra el refrigerador, cruzado de brazos—, quiero pensar que sabes cocinar algo, aunque sea sencillo.

 

—Sé preparar un par de cosas —respondió Arthur en voz baja. Francis sonrió con sorna, para molestia del otro.

 

—Querrás decir: sabes preparar lo suficiente para no morir de hambre y seguramente tus habilidades culinarias se resumen a preparar sándwiches y té. Mucho té. Apuesto a que por tus venas corre té en vez de sangre.

 

Arthur levantó la barbilla y sonrió ligeramente por un par de segundos. En realidad, su labio se curvó ligeramente en un gesto que habría pasado completamente desapercibido para los demás pero que Francis identificó al instante.

 

—Británico, ¿recuerdas? —dijo por toda explicación. Francis rió con la nariz antes de doblar cuidadosamente las mangas de su camisa, dejando libres sus antebrazos.

 

—Lamentablemente para ti, el té no te mantendrá con vida por mucho tiempo.

 

—Eso es cuestionable.

 

—De acuerdo. Después podrás hacer una prueba y descubrir por cuántos días puedes vivir sólo de té, pero por hoy, ya que me encuentro aquí después de un largo día de trabajo en vez de ir directamente a mi casa para descansar, aprovechemos para que aprendas a hacer algo sin riesgo de quemar toda la cuadra.

 

Arthur entornó la mirada.

 

—Eres tú quien insiste en venir a esta hora.

 

—Es el único momento del día en el que ambos tenemos tiempo así que calla y preparemos sopa.

 

Francis sonrió y tomó la bolsa de plástico, sacando su contenido: un termo de un litro y un par de cebollas.

 

—Sopa —repitió Arthur casi con incredulidad, descruzando los brazos y dando un paso al frente—. Vienes a mi casa después de las once de la noche a enseñarme cómo preparar sopa.

 

—Es mejor comenzar por lo básico.

 

—Sé preparar sopa, idiota.

 

—Es mejor comenzar por lo básico —repitió Francis sabiendo que aquello molestaría al otro. Inglaterra había demostrado en un par de ocasiones que no era capaz de preparar una sopa decente. Recordaba una ocasión en particular durante la cual casi había terminado en el hospital por culpa de él—. Ahora comencemos con una tradicional sopa de cebolla. Tiempo de preparación estimado: veinte minutos. ¿Ves cómo es muy sencillo? 

 

—No sé por qué te soporto —murmuró Arthur acercándose finalmente.

 

—Quizá porque no tienes otros amigos —canturreó Francis.

 

—No tenemos ni un mes de conocernos —respondió Arthur con el ceño fruncido, su modo por defecto—, y ya te dices mi amigo.

 

—Ahora dirás que no lo somos y eso herirá profundamente mis sentimientos.

 

—Es la verdad: no lo somos —y mientras decía aquello, se encogió de hombros.

 

Francis lo miró por un par de segundos antes de regresar su atención al termo, que abrió poco a poco. Suponía que era verdad aquello: él y Arthur no eran amigos, no precisamente. Aunque sí eran algo más que simples conocidos. Tal vez era muy pronto para definir el tipo de relación que había entre ambos. Si su presencia en aquella casa no era prueba suficiente, con aquella conversación dejaba muy en claro que definitivamente estaba actuando sin pensar.

 

Arthur percibió el aroma del caldo de pollo y sin decir nada ni esperar indicaciones, buscó una olla y la colocó sobre la estufa. Sobre la barra colocó una tablita de madera, un cuchillo y un bol pequeño en el cual podrían colocar la cebolla una vez estuviera picada. Sopa de cebolla no era precisamente lo que tenía pensado comer esa noche o al día siguiente, pero algo le decía que negarse a prepararla sólo haría que Bonnefoy insistiera más. No quería arriesgarse a ello.

 

Francis limpió ambas cebollas y comenzó a explicar el simple procedimiento para picarla adecuadamente. Arthur simplemente observó. En algún momento Francis le pasó el cuchillo y a pesar de estar renuente en un principio, terminó picando la cebolla en trozos irregulares que le ganaron la crítica de Francis. Kirkland sólo se encogió de hombros. Odiaba picar cebolla, así que entre más pronto terminara de hacerlo, mejor. Además, él no era chef, no tenía por qué cuidar la apariencia de la comida que preparaba. Así se lo hizo saber a Francis, quien le miró con horror y como si lo hubiera insultado en un nivel más personal.

 

La sopa hervía en la estufa y el aroma se expandió rápidamente por la cocina. Arthur no perdió la oportunidad para tomar su tetera, llenarla de agua y ponerla a calentar. Francis no hizo comentario alguno pero el inglés sabía lo que estaba pensando. No le importaba: amaba el té y no iba a dejar de beberlo sólo porque un francés le mirara con burla cada que pusiera al fuego su tetera verde, en especial cuando dicho francés se auto invitaba a su hogar y terminaba bebiendo té con él. A veces Arthur no se explicaba las vueltas tan extrañas que daba su vida.

 

Mientras esperaban a que la sopa estuviera lista y mientras tomaban té, se sentaron uno frente al otro en la barra. Francis ya había adoptado como propio el asiento al otro lado de la cocina y si aquello molestaba o incomodaba a Arthur, éste jamás lo mencionó.

 

—¿Por qué viniste a Francia? —preguntó de pronto. Arthur le dio un sorbo a su té antes de dejarlo suavemente sobre la barra.

 

—Estuve primero en Milán, pero no terminó de gustarme. Pensé en irme a Praga pero de alguna manera terminé aquí —hizo un gesto vago con la mano. Francis supo, por el tenue sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, que mentía. Pese a su curiosidad, sabía que no tenían suficiente confianza para atreverse a preguntar más al respecto.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí?

 

—En esta ciudad, casi tres años —respondió Arthur—. En Francia, unos cuatro y medio.

 

—Debe gustarte mucho Francia, eh —bromeó Francis subiendo y bajando las cejas rápidamente antes de tomar su taza de té y llevársela a los labios. Inglaterra odiaría aquello y también el comentario y comenzaría a insultarlo.

 

—La verdad, sí, me gusta mucho Francia.

 

Pero aquel joven delante de él no era Inglaterra. Francis tuvo un ataque de tos en cuanto escuchó lo dicho por Arthur. El inglés lo miró con atención, listo para hacer algo si la tos no cesaba. Afortunadamente, Francis logró controlarla y dejó de toser.

 

—¿Y todos esos libros…? —preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

 

La expresión de Arthur se relajó.

 

—Fueron de mi abuelo —respondió.

 

—Fueron… ¿Murió? —preguntó Francis. Arthur asintió—. Lo siento.

 

—Fue hace muchos años —respondió Kirkland, encogiendo los hombros. En esa ocasión fue Francis quien asintió—. Él se dedicaba a esto, a vender libros viejos y usados, a repararlos cuando estaban en muy mal estado y aún era posible rescatarlos. Siempre me gustó pasar tiempo con él en la librería, leer los libros, memorizar en dónde estaba cada título. Cuando murió nadie en la familia quiso hacerse cargo de la librería y eventualmente la cerraron y todo quedó guardado en el ático. Nunca pude sacarme el recuerdo del aroma a libro así que al cumplir dieciocho años decidí hacerme cargo de ella.

 

—¿Y así fue como terminaste en otro país?

 

—No realmente.

 

—¿Me hablarás de ello o será otro de los misterios que te rodean?

 

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

 

—Curiosidad. Simple, sencilla y humana curiosidad.

 

Arthur tomó la taza de té otra vez pero no la llevó a sus labios.

 

—Ser tan curioso no es sano.

 

—Oh, por el contrario, yo creo que la curiosidad es una de las mejores cualidades de la humanidad —respondió Francis—. La curiosidad es lo que ha orillado a las personas a investigar y descubrir cosas. Es simplemente fascinante.

 

—Fascinante cuando se trata de investigar cosas que le son útiles a la humanidad. Fastidioso cuando otras personas intentan descubrir cosas sobre tu vida cuando no quieres compartirlas.

 

—Ouch _._

 

Arthur sonrió.

 

—Así que el restaurante lleva dos año abierto, eh —dijo cambiando el tema. Francis asintió—. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de él?

 

—Ser tan curioso no es sano —expresó, evitando responder algo sobre lo que no tenía una idea muy clara, repitiendo además las palabras del otro—. Y deberías apagar la sopa en unos segundos.

 

Arthur no respondió antes de ponerse de pie y apagar la estufa. La sopa olía muy bien, mejor de lo que alguna vez había percibido en lo que él preparaba por sí solo. Se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto: era suficiente con que Francis supiera lo bueno que era en la cocina, no quería darle razones para pavonearse más de lo que ya hacía. Regresó a su asiento y bebió el resto del té.

 

—¿Probarás la sopa? —preguntó Francis con curiosidad. Arthur movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

 

—Cené antes de que vinieras.

 

—No me digas, un sándwich y té.

 

—En realidad ordené pizza.

 

—¿Con té?

 

Arthur arrugó la nariz.

 

—¿Quién bebe té mientras come pizza?

 

Francis se rió con suavidad.

 

—Supongo que tomaré sopa por _brunch_ —agregó el inglés distraídamente, mirando hacia un punto detrás de Francis, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando pasaron unos segundos y Francis no respondió, lo miró. El chef lo miraba con diversión—. ¿Qué?

 

—Tal vez deberías tomarla como segundo desayuno.

 

Arthur levantó ambas cejas y Francis se limitó a responder:

 

—Sé perfectamente bien que ustedes los ingleses son unos verdaderos hobbits en su interior y nada de lo que digas para contradecirme, me hará cambiar de opinión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, cómo me gusta el final de este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el fic y por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

El reloj en la estación marcó las diez menos quince, lo que significaba que el tren tardaría cinco minutos más en llegar. Francis se acomodó en el asiento y miró a su alrededor: otras personas esperaban la llegada del tren, algunos iban en parejas y otros, como él, estaban solos. Jeanne no tardaría en llegar. No estaba seguro de si la sensación en su estómago se debía al entusiasmo o al nerviosismo; era posible que se tratara de una mezcla de ambos.

En aquel momento no había mucha gente en la estación. Un poco de música instrumental sonaba desde un par de bocinas localizadas a un par de metros de donde él se encontraba. Una pareja se acercó por su derecha y tomó asiento a su lado. Hablaban en susurros y Francis logró ver que la mujer llevaba una maleta pequeña antes de desviar su mirada al lado contrario. Sólo habían pasado dos minutos desde que vio la hora y aquello se había sentido como un mes completo. Se preguntó por qué no trajo un libro consigo.

Al pensar en libros fue inevitable que su mente viajara a la librería de Arthur. Desde la última vez que visitó su casa para enseñarle a preparar sopa no se habían visto. Sí, Arthur había ido al restaurante en un par de ocasiones, siendo el sábado su día obligado, pero Francis había estado demasiado ocupado en la cocina y sólo le saludó con una sonrisa o con un movimiento de la mano antes de dedicarse de lleno a la preparación de algo.

Estaba bien que no pasara tanto tiempo con él: le estaba dedicando demasiado tiempo a ese Arthur Kirland, definitivamente mucho más del que le dedicaba por voluntad propia en su realidad. Un poco de espacio estaba bien. Así que los días pasaron y ahora estaba en aquella estación, esperando a que llegara el tren en el que viajaba su hermana.

Eran las 9:50 cuando el tren apareció al final de la estación. Francis se enderezó en el asiento y carraspeó para deshacer el nudo que, de la nada, había aparecido en su garganta. Había llegado el momento de conocer a Jeanne, a su hermana, y no importaba cuántas veces hubiera visto sus fotografías o recordara su voz, aparentemente nada le había preparado como era debido para aquel momento. El tren se detuvo. La pareja junto él se puso de pie y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia una de las puertas del tren, que se abrían en aquel momento.

Francis paseó la mirada entre las pocas personas que descendieron y se distrajo un poco al ver a la pareja despedirse con un largo abrazo antes de que ella entrara en el tren. El hombre buscó los labios de la chica y compartieron un beso que parecía digno de una película… una mano en su hombro le hizo dar un respingo y voltear de inmediato. La risa que escuchó fue la misma que le había acompañado en sueños días atrás.

Jeanne estaba frente a él. Rió animadamente antes de rodear el cuello de Francis con los brazos. Su hermana estaba ahí y lo estaba abrazando. Francis se apresuró a rodear la cintura de la chica y atraerla hacia sí.

—Hey —dijo ella con voz suave.

—Hey —respondió él.

Jeanne lo soltó y él aflojó el agarre, con lo que la chica se separó por completo. Francis la miró fijamente. Era como en las fotografías, y el parentesco entre ambos era innegable. Tenían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, aunque la nariz de ella era más respingada. Francis se preguntó a qué lado de la familia pertenecía aquella característica.

—Woah, Fran, sólo han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos —bromeó ella—, no es necesario que llores.

Francis le sonrió.

—Oh, es que tu hermano te extrañó mucho —canturreó y volvió a abrazarla. Ella se rió.

Francis sabía cómo ser un hermano, así que suponía que esa parte no sería tan complicada. Jeanne no parecía haber notado nada extraño en él y eso era un alivio.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Francis la soltó y tomó la pequeña maleta que ella llevaba consigo. La visita a la tumba de su padre sería para finales de la siguiente semana, lo que significaba que Jeanne pasaría casi dos semanas en su casa. Tiempo suficiente para conocerla y para aprender sobre la familia que tenía en aquel lugar. Jeanne pasó un brazo alrededor del de Francis y ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la estación. Francis había caminado desde la casa aquella mañana, porque le encantaba caminar por la pequeña ciudad, pero no estaba seguro de si Jeanne preferiría caminar hasta la casa así que tomaron un taxi. Jeanne no se quejó.

—¿Y cómo está mamá? —preguntó Francis después de darle indicaciones al taxista.

—Igual que siempre —respondió Jeanne acomodándose en el asiento y trenzando su cabello con rápidos movimientos—. Ya sabes, trabajando, yendo a los martes de cartas con sus amigas. Está a dieta otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Sí. No es que lo necesite pero dijo que con tu visita de la próxima semana seguramente necesitará ponerse a dieta después así que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que quiere bajar un kilo o algo para que cuando estés allá no se sienta culpable por comer todas las cosas ricas que preparas.

Francis sonrió.

—Es verdad, Fran —continuó Jeanne, sonriendo también—. Sabes que cuando estás en casa no podemos evitar comer todo lo que preparas. Además, preparas siempre las cosas que más nos gustan.

Nota mental, pensó Francis: descubrir los platillos favoritos de su madre y su hermana para prepararlos al estar con ella.

—Pero a ustedes les gusta todo lo que preparo —bromeó.

—Intentar negar aquello sería decir la mentira más grande del universo —respondió su hermana soltando un dramático suspiro.

Quince minutos después ya estaban en la casa. Francis abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Jeanne pudiera entrar. Su hermana caminó por la casa, apenas mirando a su alrededor, antes de subir las escaleras, seguramente hacia la habitación de invitados. Francis la siguió. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y Jeanne había hecho lo mismo con las ventanas, para que el aire circulara con mayor libertad. Francis se preguntó cuántas veces su hermana se había quedado en aquella habitación. Por la soltura de la chica, supuso que las visitas de Jeanne eran algo que ocurría de manera constante.

—Dejaré esto por acá —dijo al colocar dejar la maleta en una esquila. Jeanne asintió.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —preguntó ella sentándose en la cama—. Es miércoles.

Él llevó una mano a la nuca y le miró un poco apenado.

—En realidad tendría que estar en el restaurante —respondió—. Lucy está a cargo de la cocina temporalmente, aprovechando que la mayoría de nuestros clientes aparecen más por las tardes que por las mañanas.

—¡Oh, Lucy! —exclamó ella—. Tengo tanto que hablar con ella.

Francis suspiró al reconocer el brillo en la mirada de su hermana. Era el tipo de mirada de alguien que planeaba algo, la mirada de un niño travieso. La reconocía porque era la mirada que aparecía en Prusia cuando los convencía a él y a España para hacer alguna travesura. Era extraño ser la víctima en vez de quien realizara las travesuras. Supo que el encuentro de aquellas dos chicas le daría dolor de cabeza, aunque por otro lado, quería saber cómo era la interacción entre ambas.

—Me gustaría decir que ustedes dos tienen prohibido estar a menos de diez metros la una de la otra, pero algo me dice que hablarían a gritos e incomodarían al resto de la humanidad.

—A veces eres tan dramático, hermanito.

Francis se encogió de hombros, pensando en que no era la primera vez que alguien hacía un comentario así sobre él.

—Hay comida en la cocina —dijo mientras daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación—. Ya sabes, siéntete como en casa.

—Le hablaré a mamá para que sepa que estoy contigo, en una pieza, y después te alcanzo en el restaurante, ¿eso te parece bien?

Francis asintió.

—Eso me parece perfecto.

—¿Aún guardas la llave extra detrás del ladrillo flojo en la entrada? Porque esa llave será mía por estos días.

—Ahí debe seguir desde la última vez —respondió el joven al salir de la habitación. Esperaba que su otro yo no hubiera movido la llave de aquel lugar. Antes de ir al restaurante echaría un vistazo para comprobar que siguiera ahí. En caso de que no se encontrara ahí, ya descubriría que hacer.

Jeanne tardó un par de horas en ir al restaurante. El encuentro entre ella y Lucy fue tal y como Francis imaginó que sería: Lucile prácticamente había corrido a abrazar a Jeanne al verla entrar por la puerta del restaurante, recibiendo miradas curiosas de los comensales. Desde la cocina, Francis vio a las dos chicas sonreír y hablar como dos viejas amigas que hace años no se ven. En cierto sentido, supuso, aquello era lo que ocurría. Después de la euforia inicial, Lucy guio a Jeanne hacia la barra y la hizo tomar asiento en el que usualmente era su lugar.

Francis regresó su atención al trabajo. Los platos estarían listos en un par de minutos y entonces podría acercarse a las chicas para conversar. Algo dentro de sí le decía que quizá debería temer a las preguntas incómodas que alguna de las dos, si no es que ambas, decidían hacer, pero pronto se olvidó de aquella sensación. Terminó de decorar los platos y se los entregó a Edouard, quien desde la entrada de la cocina escuchaba la conversación de las chicas sin participar en ella.

Bonnefoy limpió sus manos y salió al encuentro de las chicas.

—¡Francis, mi hombre favorito en todo el mundo! —exclamó Lucy al verlo.

—Oh, Francis y no Fran —respondió él colocándose junto a su hermana—, algo me dice que estaría mejor en la cocina.

Ante aquella respuesta, Jeanne se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo y atraerlo hacia ella, impidiendo su escape.

—No, no, estás atrapado aquí. No puedes regresar —y sonrió.

—Muy mal, Francis —añadió Lucy—, te pensaba más listo.

Francis aprovechó el comentario para entornar la mirada de la manera más dramática que se le ocurrió. Jeanne soltó una carcajada y por un par de segundos aflojó su agarre. Francis no tenía intenciones de soltarse así que no se movió.

—Háblame sobre tu chico inglés —dijo Jeanne cuando dejó de reír y Francis sólo necesitó eso para cambiar de opinión: sí que quería soltarse. No obstante, su hermana volvió a apretar el agarre. Él suspiró.

—No es _mi chico_ —se quejó y miró a Lucy—. Pero _Lucile_ tiene una gran imaginación. Émi me lo ha confirmado

—Ah, ah, ah —dijo la chica moviendo un dedo de un lado al otro a la altura del rostro del chef—. Tengo una gran imaginación pero definitivamente esto no es producto de ella, y no sé qué te habrá dicho Émi sobre mí.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto aquí y ahora? —se quejó él.

—Sí —respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

—No es _mi chico_ , pero sí es inglés —dijo después de un silencio—. Charlamos de vez en cuando, es todo.

—Desde hace mes y medio, específicamente.

—Gracias, Lucile, todos necesitábamos esa aclaración —ironizó. Lucy le sacó la lengua.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Jeanne recargando los codos en la barra y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos, mirando expectante a su hermano. Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene una librería y entré en ella mientras buscaba el regalo de cumpleaños de Lucy.

—Y ha seguido visitando la librería desde entonces —agregó ella.

—¿Desde cuándo ir a una librería de vez en cuando significa algo más que ir a una librería de vez en cuando?

—¿Así se le dice ahora? —bromeó Lucy subiendo y bajando las cejas con picardía.

—Créeme, linda, hacerlo entre un montón de libros viejos no entra precisamente en mi lista de deseos.

Fue el turno de Lucy para soltar una carcajada.

Edouard se acercó a ellos una vez más para decir que estaba por irse; Francis no pasó por alto la mirada que el chico le dedicó a Jeanne antes de ir hacia los casilleros para cambiarse de ropa. No dijo nada al respecto pero aprovechó la distracción para cambiar el tema de conversación y preguntar sobre la escuela de Jeanne.

—No me va mal —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Francis planeó preguntarle más al respecto cuando estuvieran en casa.

Regresó a la cocina y sólo salió de ella ocasionalmente para charlar con las chicas. La tarde de aquel miércoles fue bastante atareada.

* * *

 

Jeanne era luz. Quizá aquella manera de describirla denotaba cierta exageración, pero Francis le había dado vueltas al asunto y hasta ese momento no lograba encontrar una mejor manera de describir a su hermana. Jeanne iluminaba cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara, era de ese tipo de personas que es imposible no amar. O quizá sólo a él se lo parecía así… sea como fuere, Jeanne era un rayo de luz en el mundo de Francia. Bonnefoy realmente se había encariñado con ella en los pocos días que tenían viviendo juntos.

Su rutina no era diferente ahora que Jeanne se encontraba ahí. Salía de casa al restaurante y hacía su trabajo como siempre. A veces su hermana se presentaba en _La maison de Pierre_ por un par de horas antes de ir a hacer alguna otra cosa. Francis le preguntó a su tercer día de visita qué era lo que hacía mientras no estaba en el restaurante. Jeanne sonrió antes de responder:

—Camino por la ciudad, veo los museos y tomo fotos.

Jeanne estudiaba artes plásticas en una academia de su ciudad y además tenía un gusto particular por la fotografía, algo a lo que se dedicaba por mero amor a la arte; estaba preparando algo que quería presentar para un concurso pero no habló demasiado al respecto. Francis había visto algunas de sus fotografías, sólo las que la chica le había mostrado en esos días de visita, y le parecieron realmente buenas. Jeanne experimentaba con los ángulos y aprovechaba la luz natural y sus sombras para lograr algo único.

Cuando estaba junto a ella, Francis quería preguntarle mil cosas: sobre sus padres y el hogar en el que crecieron de niños, sobre él de pequeño, las peleas que tuvieron (como todos los hermanos), los momentos en los que se ayudaron mutuamente para salir de algún problema. No poder preguntar nada era frustrante, por decir lo menos, más aún cuando Francis ardía en deseos de saber todo sobre aquella vida que había tomado prestada por sólo unos meses. También quería saber qué había dicho Jeanne que había molestado a Francis a tal grado que su hermana había dudado antes de preguntar si aún se encontraba enojado con ella.

Francis preparó dos tazas de café y las llevó consigo a la mesa, en donde Jeanne se encontraba, escribiendo frenéticamente en su portátil. Dejó una taza junto a ella y por respuesta, su hermana sonrió. Cerró la máquina y la hizo a un lado para poder mirar a su hermano sin distracciones. Francis tomó asiento frente a ella y la miró mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Era sábado por la mañana. Pronto él tendría que ir al restaurante.

—Hoy iré contigo al restaurante —dijo ella mientras sujetaba la taza de café con ambas manos.

—¿Se terminaron los museos y las fotos? —preguntó él sonriéndole. Jeanne se encogió de hombros.

—Esta ciudad sólo tiene tres museos. En cuanto a las fotos… tendré tiempo para tomar muchas más fotografías. Hoy quiero estar con ustedes y ayudar con los clientes o a Lucy con la caja.

—Querrás decir que quieres charlar todo el día con Lucy mientras finges que ayudas.

Jeanne le sacó la lengua y Francis se rió.

—Sabes muy bien que eso es lo que pasa cuando estás en el restaurante.

—Muy bien, no lo niego. Me gusta estar allá, el ambiente es tranquilo y Lucy siempre tiene cosas interesantes qué decirme —hizo una pausa—. Además, Edouard.

Francis dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, sin apartar la mirada de su hermana.

—Edouard —repitió. Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Es lindo —agregó.

—Claro que lo es —respondió Francis—, no lo habría contratado si no lo fuera.

Jeanne se mordió el labio para no reír.

—Creo que él también piensa que eres linda —agregó Francis volviendo a beber de su taza, casi vacía para ese momento. Jeanne le miró con curiosidad—. Desde el día que llegaste no ha dejado de mirarte cuando cree que nadie lo ve. Obviamente no piensa que yo soy omnipresente y sé muy bien cuando alguien mira a mi hermana, en especial cuando te miran de esa manera —añadió arrugando la nariz.

—Oh, el hermano celoso ataca de nuevo.

—¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si no me preocupara por mi hermana menor?

—Tu preocupación ha asustado a un par de exnovios míos, ¿sabes?

—Entonces me doy por bien servido.

Jeanne entornó la mirada.

—Tienes suerte de ser mi único hermano, de lo contrario no recibirías tanto cariño de mi parte.

Por toda respuesta, Francis le guiñó un ojo.

—Edouard es lindo pero… —se encogió de hombros—, ya veremos qué pasa. La última vez que lo vi, hace meses, estaba en planes para mudarse a un piso con su novia.

—No ha mencionado nada al respecto, ni siquiera sobre una novia.

—Eso es porque todos evitan hablar sobre sus vidas amorosas en tu presencia desde lo que pasó con ya-sabes-quién.

Antes de que Francis pudiera preguntar algo más, ella se puso de pie y llevó su taza vacía al fregadero. Sin decir nada, salió de la cocina y Francis la escuchó subir la escalera. Él terminó su café y lavó ambas tazas, acomodó las sillas de la mesa y subió también. Quince minutos después, ambos hermanos caminaban uno al lado del otro. Jeanne llevaba su portátil en un bolso y Francis fumaba el segundo cigarrillo del día.

—¿De verdad todos evitan hablar de sus vidas amorosas por eso? —preguntó justo antes de dar la vuelta hacia el restaurante. Jeanne lo miró y asintió.

—Según Lucy, sí.

Francis le dio una calada al cigarrillo y soltó el humo lentamente.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho —murmuró Jeanne. Francis la miró.

—No lo hago. Hay cosas que, como su jefe, prefiero no saber.

—¿Y como su amigo?

—Como su amigo, agradezco el gesto. No tiene importancia.

Al llegar al restaurante, Francis saludó a Edouard dándole unas palmadas en la espalda antes de ir directo a la cocina. Lucy lo saludó con la energía de siempre antes de salir para ayudar a los otros dos con las mesas.

Fue un sábado como cualquier otro. Hubo algunos clientes por la mañana, algunos a mediodía. Por la tarde, el restaurante estaba prácticamente lleno. Las gemelas y Jeanne iban y venían con las órdenes y Lucy permanecía sentada detrás de la caja registradora, tomando notas sobre algunas cosas que necesitaban comprar durante la semana. Arthur hizo su aparición poco después de las cinco de la tarde, acomodándose en la mesa de siempre y saludando a Anaïs educadamente cuando la chica se acercó para preguntar si su orden sería la de siempre. Lo fue.

Francis sirvió el postre y lo dejó en la barra para que alguna de las chicas lo llevara hasta la mesa. Ocupado con otros platillos no vio hasta después, que la persona que había llevado el plato era su hermana. Notó que ella hablaba con Arthur mientras éste lucía confundido por su presencia.

—Y así es como tu hermana conoce a tu chico inglés. Estoy segura de que no dejará de hablar de esto en un buen rato —escuchó que Lucy canturreaba desde la entrada de la cocina.

Francis prefirió no hacer comentario alguno y concentrarse en la ensalada que estaba preparando.

* * *

 

—Tu chico inglés es lindo.

Francis se tomó un momento para masajear sus sienes antes de mirar a su hermana. Estaban sentados en la sala viendo una película de ciencia ficción que Francis recordaba haber visto al menos diez años atrás. Había esperado aquella conversación desde que Jeanne vio a Arthur pero saber que llegaría en algún momento no significaba que estuviera deseoso de hablar al respecto. Aunque debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber qué le había dicho su hermana al acercársele aquella tarde. Arthur no se había quedado mucho tiempo después de hacer el pedido habitual.

—No es _mi_ chico inglés —respondió con un bufido—. Tú y Lucile deberían dejar de llamarle así.

—Pero admites que es lindo.

Francis resopló. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que rebotó contra el respaldo del sillón y después regresó su mirada a la película. No le estaba prestando demasiada atención y no se estaba enterando realmente de qué iba la trama, pero cualquier cosa parecía mejor que lidiar con su hermana en aquel momento.

—Oh, vamos, Fran. Es lindo.

—Tu definición de lindo me parece un poco trastornada, ¿sabes?

—Sus cejas son adorables.

—Parecen un animal muerto.

—Tiene unos ojos de un bonito color verde.

—Muchas personas tienen los ojos de color verde y los de él no tienen nada de excepcional.

—Se sonroja fácilmente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó irguiéndose una vez más para ver a su hermana con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Nada.

—Nada —repitió él lentamente—. Por supuesto. Porque de otra manera no sabrías lo fácil que es hacerlo sonrojar.

—Exacto —respondió ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Francis se mordió el labio inferior.

—No estoy dispuesto a seguir con esta conversación, Jeanne.

—Pero…

—Jeanne —agregó él mirándola finalmente—. Arthur y yo sólo nos conocemos, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, he ido a su librería en más de una ocasión y hemos charlado sobre algunos temas, pero es todo.

La mirada que su hermana le dedicó dejó muy en claro que no creía nada de lo que decía. Francis no mentía: él y aquel Arthur eran simples conocidos. Sí, le había visitado en algunas ocasiones pero eso era todo. Evitó mencionar el detalle de las clases de cocina y cómo sus visitas a la librería eran quizá un poco más constantes de lo que serían si no sintiera interés por Arthur. Pero era sólo eso: interés sin ninguna intención. Aquel rostro familiar seguía intrigándole mucho.

—No hay nada entre nosotros y no lo habrá —enfatizó—, así que deja de perder el tiempo buscando indicios de algo cuando no los hay, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo digo que le gustas.

Francis la miró con incredulidad.

—Llámalo intuición femenina.

—Preferiría llamarlo una alucinación

Jeanne levantó ambos brazos y emitió un gruñido de exasperación antes de dejarse caer en el sofá con poca gracia. Francis sonrió al verla y sonrió aún más cuando ella relajó el cuerpo y suspiró dramáticamente, casi con el mismo dramatismo que Francia había perfeccionado a lo largo de los siglos.

—De acuerdo. Una alucinación.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el televisor antes de que Francis decidiera seguir con la conversación.

—¿Por qué Lucy y tú están tan interesadas en esa supuesta relación con Arthur?

—Porque te queremos.

—Deja las bromas aparte, Jeanne.

Ella tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor antes de arrodillarse en el sofá y girar hacia Francis, de manera que pudiera quedar casi frente a él. Su hermano le miró en silencio, esperando la explicación que no tardaría en llegar. Lo que no esperó fue que su hermana lo abrazara con fuerza.

—No son bromas, sabes que te queremos. —Él respondió al abrazo, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en la cabeza de la chica.

—Sé que me quieren, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con Arthur.

—Sí lo sabes.

—No, Jeanne, no lo sé.

—De acuerdo, no me corresponde insistir cuando tú no quieres ver lo que está ocurriendo. —Hizo una pausa—. Sólo por si te interesa —suspiró ella soltándolo del abrazo y acomodándose otra vez en el sofá—, él pareció muy sorprendido al verme esta tarde.

—Quizá porque pensó que eras una nueva mesera.

—Yo digo que es porque pensó que eras tú en versión femenina. —Rió—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos parecemos?

—Lo he notado, sí.

—Si fuéramos casi de la misma edad, podríamos pasar por mellizos. ¿Te imaginas lo divertido que habría sido? En fin, creo que pensó que te habías hecho un cambio de sexo o algo, su expresión fue muy divertida.

—No creo que haya pensado algo así.

Jeanne se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser que lo haya hecho.

—Tú estás definitivamente loca, ahora entiendo por qué te entiendes tanto con Lucile.

—Lu es muy inteligente y es muy observadora. Ser amiga de ella es inevitable, además es bueno tener a alguien que te eche un ojo y me cuente las cosas importantes que de otra manera tú jamás me dirías.

—¿Podemos hablar de otro tema?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me gusta hablar sobre esto.

—La negación no te llevará a ningún lugar —Jeanne sonrió—, pero está bien. Hablemos de otra cosa.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien… ¿y de qué quieres hablar?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los dos comenzaran a reír al unísono. Francis volvió a abrazar a su hermana por unos segundos; después, ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de dormir, Francis se sentó en el diván y abrió la ventana, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche le diera en el rostro. Las palabras de Jeanne no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza y quizá sólo era porque tenía a dos mujeres locas insistiendo en que entre él y Arthur tendría que suceder algo, pero por un momento se preguntó si aquel humano con el rostro de alguien a quien él conocía se sentiría atraído por él.

Rió por lo bajo ante aquel pensamiento.

Cerró la ventana y se quitó la ropa, quedando sólo en bóxer antes de meterse a la cama. Los domingos solían ser más ocupados durante las mañanas y aún tenía muchas cosas que dejar en claro antes de su viaje con Jeanne. _La maison de Pierre_ tendría que cerrar durante los días que estuviera fuera; así Lucy y los demás podrían aprovechar para tener una semana de descanso y él podría relajarse sin tener que estar contactando a alguno de ellos para saber que todo estaba en orden. Estaba seguro de que Lucile se haría cargo del restaurante sin problemas, pero aquel era un buen momento para darles algo de descanso.

Tardó diez minutos en quedarse dormido, mientras repasaba mentalmente las cosas que tenía planeadas para el día siguiente. Antes de dormir, recordó que habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que visitó la librería de Arthur.

* * *

 

Francia no mintió cuando dijo que deseaba saber cómo sería su vida si él no fuera una nación. Entre los que eran como él, Francia era quizá uno de los que más deseaban ser ordinarios, humanos como cualquier otro. Una de las cosas que más deseaba Francis era saber lo que era tener una familia. Sí, visto desde un cierto punto de vista era posible decir que todos los países eran una gran familia y que con unos y otros tenía rasgos comunes que los volvían más cercanos. No obstante, nada de ello se comparaba a la sensación de pertenecer a una familia con padres y hermanos, que tenía recuerdos de mil cosas hechas juntos.

La semana con Jeanne terminó tan pronto como dio inicio, y de la misma manera: con Francis hecho un manojo de nervios, en esta ocasión ante la inminente visita a su madre. La noche antes de partir, Jeanne lo sorprendió con una botella de vino, que decidieron beber sentados cómodamente en la sala. Aquel sitio se convirtió (si es que no lo era ya, pues Francis no podía estar del todo seguro) en el lugar predilecto para hablar, bromear y reírse.

Durante sus charlas, que normalmente ocurrían durante el desayuno y por la noche, después de que Bonnefoy cerrara el restaurante, alargándose incluso hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Francis descubrió cosas sobre sí mismo, y en particular, sobre su familia. Su padre, Antoine, había sido profesor; su madre, Simone, era pintora. Mantenían poca relación con la familia de ella, pero eran bastante cercanos a la de Antoine, en especial después de su muerte.

Quizá había sido por el viaje inminente, o tal vez Jeanne quiso hablar al respecto desde antes y era el verdadero motivo de la visita, pero después de la primera copa de vino, la chica recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo de la sala por varios segundos, en silencio, antes de volver a hablar con voz queda.

—Lo extraño mucho.

Francis se acercó a ella y pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola en un abrazo que ella respondió.

—También yo —respondió Francis, sintiendo un poco de culpa por mentir. Aquello, no obstante, había sido lo único que podía decir en aquella situación pues ¿qué otra respuesta podía dar?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio después de aquello, abrazados: Jeanne con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo aún su copa previamente llenada, y Francis pensando en aquel hombre extraño cuya tumba visitaría en un par de días. Le habría gustado saber cómo fue su relación con él, en qué aspectos de sus vidas coincidían y en cuáles habían estado eternamente enfrentados. Aquello era algo que jamás podría conocer a la perfección, no a menos que Francis mantuviera algún diario en el que hubiera escrito su vida. No existía algo así.

Fue la emoción por la fecha y era seguro que el vino también tuvo algo que ver, pero después de algunos minutos de los que Francis no fue consciente, sumido en sus pensamientos, Jeanne habló sobre su padre. Antoine Bonnefoy tenía una voz de barítono, cocinaba muy bien, usaba gafas y podía pasar horas leyendo sin prestar atención al resto del mundo. Jeanne recordó, no sin risa, la ocasión en la que pasaron horas sin que supieran nada sobre él y le encontraron dentro del armario de las escobas, con un libro en una mano, la vista cansada por la escasa luz, y la escoba que había ido a buscar aún en la mano con la que no sostenía el libro. Jeanne habló sobre cómo solía llevarlos a pasear los fines de semana y cómo él y su madre habían planeado un viaje de un mes por el resto de Europa que se canceló cuando tuvieron que operar a Jeanne del apéndice.

Antoine murió en un hospital la madrugada del 5 de septiembre del 2004. Un conductor ebrio había ocasionado el accidente que terminaría con su vida; tenía cuarenta años recién cumplidos cuando ocurrió.

Francis escuchó los relatos de Jeanne en silencio, riendo cuando algo era gracioso, haciendo una pausa cuando se tornaban demasiado melancólicos como para que alguno dijera algo. Escuchó ávido por conocer sobre aquella vida que no era suya y que, no podía negarlo, ahora añoraba para sí. Si Jeanne notó algo extraño en su manera de evitar las preguntas sobre su recuerdo favorito, no dijo nada al respecto. Tal vez era así también con el otro Francis. Quizá a él, como a Francia, había ocasiones en las que hablar del pasado y de los seres queridos que había perdido a lo largo del camino era simplemente imposible. Quizá el otro Francis también prefería callar y dar muestras de afecto silenciosas para aligerar la tensión.

La mañana los sorprendió aún en la sala. La botella hacía horas que se había terminado y aunque aquel día morirían de sueño y un poco de resaca, ninguno se quejó. Se levantaron poco a poco, recuperando la sensibilidad en sus miembros entumecidos y se prepararon para salir de casa. El equipaje de ambos estaba listo. Francis cerró con llave y siguió a Jeanne hacia el taxi que había llegado un par de minutos atrás.

* * *

 

—Debimos dormir un poco en el tren.

Francis miró a Jeanne con diversión mientras seguía a su hermana por una calle prácticamente desierta. Jeanne bostezó y cubrió su boca con una mano. Su cabello estaba desaliñado y sus ojos estaban irritados.

—Fuiste tú quien no dejó de hablar —respondió él acercándose a ella, intentando no parecer demasiado curioso al mirar discretamente a su alrededor.

El pueblo, porque no podía llamarlo de otra manera, era en definitiva más pequeño que el lugar en el que Francis vivía. Tenía un aire acogedor, tranquilo, y Francis se sintió cómodo estando ahí. Tras salir de la estación de trenes, Jeanne simplemente había cruzado la avenida, caminando con la soltura de quien conoce las calles de un lugar a la perfección, y Francis no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirla.

Pasaba de mediodía y no había mucha actividad en el pueblo. Mientras caminaban uno junto al otro, Francis sólo había visto un par de personas caminando y unas tres bicicletas. Si la ciudad en la que vivía le pareció tranquila, aquel pueblo lo era mucho más. Sintió alguna mirada posada en él mientras caminaba pero ignoró la sensación, mirando atentamente el camino por si debía regresar solo a la estación. No habría sido conveniente pedir indicaciones si se suponía que él había vivido hasta los veinte años en aquel lugar.

—Esa pastelería es nueva —comentó Jeanne señalando con su barbilla hacia la izquierda, al otro lado de la acera—. No es mala pero me gusta más cómo quedan tus tortas.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió él, sonriendo con alegría.

—Que obviamente no son mejores que las galletas de Lucy.

—Ahora me siento terriblemente ofendido.

Jeanne se rió y pronto su risa se convirtió en un bostezo. Francis le miró enternecido. Él también estaba cansado, con los músculos del cuello adolorido por la posición que adoptó al apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de su hermana, pero había trasnochado en muchas ocasiones y el cansancio no era el mismo. Se sentía casi eufórico ante la idea de conocer a Simone. Estaba nervioso, claro, pues aún existía la posibilidad de que aquella mujer viera en él a una persona diferente del hijo que había criado, pero no habría podido simplemente dar la espalda a una ocasión que era tan importante para aquellas personas.

Su hermana señaló otras dos tiendas nuevas y mencionó que la casa que se encontraba al final de su calle finalmente se había vendido. La compró una pareja que esperaba el nacimiento de su primer hijo y habían decidido mudarse a un lugar tranquilo para comenzar con su vida familiar. El sobrino de los otros vecinos, los Bondoux, vivía temporalmente con sus tíos y se ocupaba, en ocasiones, de hacer la jardinería en las casas vecinas. Eran cosas triviales que jamás tendrían cabida en una historia, pero algo en su intrascendencia las volvía reales para Francis. El adolescente, dijo Jeanne continuando con su monólogo, tenía una cierta predilección por trabajar con el torso desnudo. No que las vecinas se quejaran, aunque a ella en lo particular le perturbaban las miradas que le dedicaban las mujeres más viejas de la calle.

—Pero no es como si a él le importara —agregó ella con el mismo tono divertido con el que había narrado todas las novedades que Francis se había perdido por vivir en otro lugar—. Es decir, si le importara no lo haría, ¿no lo crees?

—Definitivamente no lo haría —coincidió él. Jeanne asintió un par de veces.

—Es lo que yo digo, y estoy segura de que mamá piensa lo mismo aunque no lo expresa en voz alta —volvió a reír—. Y… llegamos. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Francis levantó la mirada. La casa era de dos pisos y una escalera en su base indicaba que en lo que antes fuera un sótano también vivía alguien (Francis lo confirmaría horas después, cuando la inquilina saliera apresuradamente de ahí, apenas dedicándole una inclinación de cabeza por todo salido antes de correr por la calle). Estaba pintada de blanco, con sus puertas y ventanas en un color verde oscuro; a la entrada había unos cuantos escalones. Las ventanas del piso superior estaban abiertas de par en par aunque no se percibía ningún tipo de movimiento en su interior.

Jeanne subió las escaleras y Francis le siguió, cargando con el equipaje de ambos. La chica abrió la puerta y entró; antes de hacer lo mismo, Francis se detuvo. Finalmente había llegado el momento de conocer a Simone y aunque había tenido tiempo para prepararse sabía que no estaba listo para verla y hablar con ella. Una cosa era conocer a su hermana y otra, distinta aunque pudiera ser similar, era ver los ojos de una madre.

Francis conocía la sensación de tener algo parecido a un hermano, pero no sabía lo que era tener una madre. Saber que ella se encontraba ahí, en el mismo espacio que él, fue de pronto muy aterrador. Miró detrás de sí por un segundo, sopesando la idea de huir antes de reírse de sí mismo y entrar finalmente en la casa. Tuvo la misma sensación acogedora que en la estación, y aunque aquel lugar desconocido no le llenaba con el sentimiento de pertenencia que había desarrollado en su casa de la ciudad, su presencia ahí se sentía correcta de algún modo extraño.

Francis cerró la puerta con cuidado y se adentró en la casa. La voz de Jeanne se escuchaba a lo lejos, seguramente desde el segundo piso. Una melodía suave provenía de algún lugar de la casa. Dejó el equipaje en el piso con cuidado de no hacer ruido. El interior blanco de la casa reflejaba la luz que entraba por las ventanas; los muebles de madera se veían antiguos, definitivamente más viejos que la casa. Quizá eran herencia, un legado familiar.

De las paredes colgaban cuadros que tenían una evidente inspiración impresionista, con sus pinceladas breves y gruesas, ejecutadas de forma rápida sobre el lienzo. Francis se acercó a ellos. Una firma suave y delicada dejaba claro que la autora de aquellas pinturas era Simone.

—Terminé esa pintura hace un par de meses.

Francis dio un respingo al escuchar la voz detrás de él. Giró lentamente, el corazón latiendo sin control en su pecho, el aire negándose a llegar a sus pulmones como era debido. Ella sonreía, con una de esas sonrisas que alcanzan la mirada y le imprimen un brillo especial que Francis no creía haber conocido antes. Al menos no dedicada a él; definitivamente nunca dedicada a él.

—Mamá.

Ella se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Francis era más alto que ella por unos buenos centímetros y aunque delgada y pequeña, su abrazo era fuerte, seguro. Con un poco de torpeza, más por la conmoción que por otra cosa, Francis respondió al abrazo, inclinándose ligeramente y escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de ella, percibiendo un aroma floral. Una suave risa resonó en su oído.

—Yo también te extrañé, _mon petit_.

Falto de respuesta, él se limitó a asentir.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —preguntó Simone, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a Francis fijamente.

—Sí —se apresuró a contestar él—. Creo que uno nunca sabe lo mucho que extraña a la familia hasta que se reúne con ellos otra vez.

Simone le sonrió y acarició su mejilla derecha; instintivamente, Francis se apoyó en la caricia, sonriendo también. Si aquella sensación de amor y protección era por tener una madre, Dios sabía lo mucho que la extrañaría al regresar a casa. Habrían permanecido así por más tiempo, mirándose a los ojos: él conociendo su mirada azul y ella, seguramente, descubriendo en él indicios de otra vida; sin embargo, la pertinente reaparición de Jeanne rompió el encanto del momento.

—¿Por qué a mí no me abrazaste como a ella? —preguntó la chica fingiendo indignación. Francis sonrió y abrió sus brazos en una invitación que su hermana no dudó en aceptar.

Permanecieron así por casi un minuto hasta que la voz de Simone rompió el encanto:

—Así que, Francis.

—¿Sí?

—Tu hermana me comentó sobre un chico inglés que ha captado tu atención, ¿Arthur, se llama?

Francis gruñó y escondió el rostro en el hombro de Jeanne. La risa de Simone le acompañó al igual que lo hiciera la de Jeanne unas cuantas noches atrás.

* * *

 

En más de una ocasión Francis había caminado por las calles viendo discretamente hacia el interior de las casas, descubriendo todo tipo de familias: grandes, pequeñas, unidas, rotas, alegres, desdichadas, aburridas, divertidas. El concepto de familia le era conocido y extraño al mismo tiempo. Consideraba a España y a Prusia sus hermanos, tan cercanos como eran en su amistad, y sentía ese mismo cariño fraternal hacia Canadá, Mónaco, Seychelles y claro, Italia. La familia no se determinaba por la sangre o el parentesco, y él lo sabía, pero verse de pronto como parte de una familia de sangre era una experiencia que no olvidaría jamás.

Jeanne había demostrado ser una hermana empeñada en molestar a su hermano mayor. Seguramente lograba su objetivo con el otro Francis, acostumbrado al trato, pero para Francia era una experiencia que no dejaba de divertirle. Si Jeanne entraba en su habitación (una habitación en la que su otro yo había crecido y que conservaba uno que otro indicio de la infancia y adolescencia) para despertarlo a las cuatro de la mañana, Francis no se enojaba con ella. Y si Jeanne se aprovechaba de aquellos lugares en los que sentía más cosquillas y lo atacaba constantemente, no se quejaba. En su mundo no tenía a alguien con quien jugar de esa manera y además, ¿quién podía juzgarlo?

Los tres Bonnefoy despertaron temprano el día de la visita al cementerio. Francis había esperado sentir un aire triste en la casa, una melancolía palpable y dolor aún presente; sin embargo, Simone lo saludó con una sonrisa y Jeanne despertó animada, dispuesta a recordar aún más cosas sobre Antoine. El desayuno estuvo lleno de anécdotas que Francis disfrutó escuchar, incluso cuando Jeanne recordó más de una que seguramente habría avergonzado a su otro yo pero que, para él, eran realmente entretenidas.

—No es divertido cuando no te quejas —refunfuñó la chica y Francis sólo se encogió de hombros, provocando una risa en Simone.

Antoine sería un misterio eterno para él. Cuando el hechizo realizado por Inglaterra se terminara y él se viera obligado a regresar a su mundo, la ausencia de Antoine le acompañaría, de eso estaba seguro. Las fotografías, las anécdotas y otras historias contadas por aquellas dos mujeres —su familia, debía recordar— parecían poco junto al deseo de conocer a esa figura paterna. Aquella vida también tenía sus desventajas, al parecer.

El viaje al cementerio lo hicieron en el auto de Simone, a cuyo asiento trasero fue relegado Francis mientras las dos mujeres hablaban animadamente sobre algún chisme que sólo ellas entendían. Sin separar su mirada de la ventana, Francis intentó empaparse lo más que pudo de lo que veía a su alrededor: las casas, los caminos casi desiertos; las tiendas, una escuela, al hombre paseando a su perro y la mujer en motocicleta que pasó velozmente junto a ellos. Vidas humanas que quizá también existieran en su propio mundo y que, de no haber deseado tener esa experiencia, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de ver, aunque fuera por un instante.

Cuando Simone soltó una risa que contagió a Jeanne, Francis las miró. Reparó en las arrugas que había alrededor de los ojos de Simone y las pequeñas manchas en la piel, producto del sol. Vio las canas ocultas en su cabellera aún espesa y los hoyuelos que se hacían en sus mejillas al sonreír. Observó el perfil de Jeanne, la frente amplia y la mirada vivaracha; los rasgos que eran idénticos a los suyos y las cosas que le hacían diferente. Notó una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda y se preguntó qué la habría ocasionado. Simone notó su escrutinio a través del espejo retrovisor mas no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y regresó la mirada al camino.

El cementerio estaba vacío. Era espacioso, aunque pequeño comparado con otros que Francis solía visitar. No había muchas tumbas y eso daba la impresión de ser un poco más grande, aunque al mismo tiempo le hacía parecer un poco abandonado. En diez años seguramente se vería diferente. Simone depositó un ramo de rosas sobre la tumba de Antoine después de sacudirle un poco el polvo con una mano y los tres permanecieron en silencio.

—Te extrañamos —murmuró Simone después de un rato. Francis se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, que ella apretó con fuerza—. Pero estamos bien —agregó—, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Jeanne apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y contempló en silencio la tumba, perdida en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, Simone soltó la mano de Francis y le dio un beso en la mejilla a él y uno en la frente a Jeanne. Las dos mujeres dieron media vuelta y comenzaron su camino hacia la salida. Francis permaneció frente a la tumba por un rato más. Si Jeanne o Simone se detuvieron para verle o hablarle, Francis no lo supo. Se acuclilló frente a la tumba y pasó sus dedos sobre la inscripción:

ANTOINE M. BONNEFOY

29/agosto/1964 – 05/septiembre/2004

_“Y si vivo cien años o muero mañana mismo, mi vida habrá sido lo que estuvo destinada a ser”_

—No soy tu hijo, lo siento —murmuró una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie escucharía sus palabras—. Lamento haber usurpado su lugar en un momento como éste. En unas semanas lo tendrás de regreso, así que no te preocupes. Ignoro si él regresará antes o después de mi llegada a este mundo, pero en caso de que lo haga después, no lo creas loco, porque no lo está. Me habría gustado conocerte así como conocí a Simone y a Jeanne. Son asombrosas. Me alegro que hayas conocido a Simone y que se hayan casado, que formaran la familia que son ahora. Tu ausencia aún les duele. ¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Pero lo están haciendo de maravilla. Tu hijo es muy afortunado por haber nacido en tu familia, por tenerte a ti como padre y a Simone como madre; por tener una hermana con Jeanne—. Se puso de pie una vez más y agregó—: Gracias.

Simone y Jeanne le esperaban en la puerta del cementerio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antoine realmente no aparece en el fic y me encariñé mucho con él. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	5. Chapter 5

Regresar a la rutina fue algo completamente natural. El martes después de la visita a su familia, Francis se levantó a la hora de siempre, se duchó, tomó algo ligero por desayuno y fue al restaurante. Edouard ya se encontraba ahí cuando llegó y entre los dos abrieron el restaurante; justo terminaban de acomodar las mesas cuando Lucile llegó también, con galletas para los muchachos. —Son porque sé que no pueden vivir sin mis galletas por mucho tiempo— fue lo que dijo la joven. Ni Francis ni Edouard intentaron negarlo.

Las vacaciones parecían haberles sentado muy bien a ambos, quienes aprovecharon el tiempo para descansar y terminar cosas pendientes. Para Francis no fue difícil perderse en la conversación sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días en la vida de aquellas dos personas. En apariencia todo era tal y como había sido antes de su partida; no obstante, había algunas cosas distintas: ahora Edouard tenía un tatuaje nuevo en el antebrazo (sólo le hacía falta el otro para cumplir su meta), y Anaïs y Gabrielle se habían mudado de piso a otro que quedaba un poco más lejos del restaurante pero cuya renta era más accesible. Y aunque en el restaurante se sentía el mismo ambiente que cuando llegó por primera vez a esa realidad, había algo que se sentía distinto.

Francis extrañaba a Jeanne y a Simone. En sólo dos semanas se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a que fueran una constante en su vida. Extrañaba las bromas de Jeanne, su insistencia por saber más sobre su vida privada, beber café por las mañanas y fumar un cigarrillo por las noches. También extrañaba a Simone, sus caricias y abrazos, la manera como le miraba: como si fuera un pequeño a pesar de estar más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte. Extrañaba sentarse con ella en su estudio que olía a pintura fresca, algo que había hecho prácticamente todos los días que duró su visita, para sorpresa de Jeanne y gusto de Simone.

La despedida había sido más intensa de lo que esperaba. Francis no olvidaría las sonrisas en sus rostros al decirle adiós en la estación, ni las promesas para verse después, en cuanto tuviera tiempo, y los “no te olvides de nosotras como en los pasados meses”. Para Jeanne y Simone era un hasta pronto, pero para él, ése era un verdadero adiós. No volvería a verlas y si lo hacía, no serían ni su madre ni su hermana. Serían dos almas más en una vasta familia que no sería ni por asomo lo que en aquel lugar. Porque si existían en su mundo y eran parte de su tierra, serían parte de él, pero no sería lo mismo.

Edouard dijo algo que hizo reír a Lucy y Francis les miró, regresando a la realidad. El chico hablaba y acompañaba sus palabras con ademanes exagerados mientras la chica reía sin tapujos. Francis no supo de qué hablaban, pero eso no le impidió sonreír al ver la familiaridad que se respiraba en el restaurante. Aún le quedaban cinco semanas en aquella vida y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlas por completo. Cuando Lucy volteó a verle, riéndose todavía, Francis sonrió también y le guiñó un ojo, lo que de alguna manera sólo la hizo reír más.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente. Algunos de los clientes que los visitaron ese primer día comentaron haber extrañado su comida y el ambiente del lugar, lo cual bastó para que Francis estuviera de buen humor. Lucy seguía igual que antes: charlando con Edouard por la mañana y con las gemelas por la tarde, hablando a escondidas con Émi, abandonando la caja registradora para irse a la cocina y charlar con Francis de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo.  

—¿Y le hablaste a tu madre sobre Arthur?

Francis puso los ojos en blanco e intentó no recordar la conversación que tuvo con Simone, en la que intentó convencerla de lo mismo que a Jeanne: de que él y Arthur no eran más que conocidos.

—Le dije que cualquier cosa que Jeanne le haya dicho no es sino una mentira y que ella y tú viven en otra realidad, aparentemente.

—Supuse que dirías algo así —respondió ella y soltó un suspiro. Francis probó la sopa que estaba preparando y asintió para sí al confirmar que el sabor era perfecto a su paladar—. ¿E irás a verlo?

Sin levantar la mirada, Francis respondió:

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Lucy rió por lo bajo.

—Porque es algo que has hecho constantemente y sólo pausaste mientras tu hermana estuvo aquí. —Francis sintió la mano de Lucy en su hombro—. Digas lo que digas, Fran, ambos sabemos que tu día no estará completo hasta que le hagas una visita.

A Francis no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Lucy tenía razón.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando el restaurante estuvo debidamente cerrado y Lucile, Gabrielle y Anaïs caminaron juntas hacia sus respectivas casas, Francis siguió el camino hacia la librería de Arthur. Buscó un cigarrillo que le hiciera compañía en el trayecto y anduvo tranquilo por las calles en las que aún transitaba mucha gente. Al llegar a la librería levantó la mirada. La ventana de la cocina de Arthur estaba abierta y había luz en ésa y en la sala, lo que significaba que Arthur estaba en casa y aún no tenía planes de irse a dormir. A juzgar por la hora era poco probable que estuviera preparándose para dormir, considerando que habían pasado algunas noches hablando hasta después de medianoche. Pero no es como si Francis estuviera al tanto de los horarios de sueño de Arthur.

Golpeó la puerta de la librería y esperó, fumando y mirando a su alrededor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y Arthur miró a Francis sin ocultar la sorpresa en su mirada. Francis levantó una mano por saludo y sonrió aún con el cigarrillo en la boca. Durante menos de dos segundos que se sintieron mucho más largos que eso, Arthur pareció analizar a Francis con la mirada y de su escrutinio éste alcanzó a leer aquello jamás dicho: _no esperaba volver a verte_.

—¿Me dejarás entrar o tendré que quedarme aquí afuera? —preguntó Francis. Arthur levantó ambas cejas.

—No puedes entrar con el cigarrillo —respondió el inglés y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la escalera.

—Tan amable como siempre, Kirkland —añadió Francis apagando el cigarrillo con un pie y recogiendo la colilla antes de entrar en la librería, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, echándole el pestillo.

—Aún puedo echarte, ¿sabes?

—Si quisieras echarme ya lo habrías hecho.

Arthur se detuvo en el primer escalón y volteó a ver de reojo a Francis. Éste sonrió y metió las dos manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de seguir al otro hombre. Kirkland reanudó su marcha y subió hasta su casa. Ninguno dijo más. Francis siguió a Arthur a la cocina y tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre mientras el inglés preparaba té. Era la misma rutina que habían seguido los días antes de las dos semanas que dedicó a su familia; era como si aquellos días no fueran más que un sueño. Sus visitas ininterrumpidas a la librería y al hogar de Arthur seguían justo así: sin interrupción. En algún lugar de su mente, Francis pensó que aquello era aterrador.

—¿Me extrañaste, _cher_? —preguntó después de un rato—. ¿Pensaste en mí? —Arthur detuvo por un instante la taza de té antes de que llegar a sus labios. Cuando bebió de su contenido y miró a Francis, lo hizo con una sonrisa engreída.

—Ni en tus más locos sueños, Bonnefoy.

Francis apoyó la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Y qué hiciste en mi ausencia? —Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Vender libros.

—¿De verdad viene gente a comprarte libros? En todo el tiempo que te conozco nunca he visto a alguien aquí.

—Que tú seas analfabeto e inculto no significa que el resto de las personas lo sean —respondió Arthur—. Lucile compra libros. Y unos muy buenos, me atrevo a decir.

—Lucile no cuenta.

—Si no vendiera mis libros, no tendría esta librería ni viviría en esta ciudad. No tengo otra razón para estar aquí.

Francis sintió el momento exacto en el que la sonrisa abandonó su rostro. Tomó la taza de té y la vació de un par de tragos. Arthur dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, desde donde podían verse algunas estrellas, las calles poco transitadas a esa hora y el resplandor de la luna. El silencio que acompañó aquellos segundos (¿minutos?) no fue nada comparado con esos momentos apacibles en los que ninguno hablaba. Había una tensión distinta en el ambiente. Francis se aclaró la garganta.

—Fui a visitar a mi madre; hace mucho tiempo que no la veía. —Arthur regresó su atención a él y le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Francis mantuvo la mirada fija en la taza. Sabía que no tenía por qué dar ninguna explicación, no cuando en su propio mundo nunca habría dado explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a Inglaterra, pero el hombre frente a él no era Inglaterra y aquél no era su mundo—. Hace unos días fue el aniversario luctuoso de mi padre.

—Oh.

Francis levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Arthur.

—Lo siento —dijo él. Francis se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Por eso cerraste el restaurante.

—Sí. Y porque necesitaba unas vacaciones. Ya sabes, hay quienes sí tienen mucho trabajo y de vez en cuando necesitan tomar un respiro.

Arthur entornó la mirada de manera tan dramática que Francis tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi inhumano para no soltar una carcajada.

—Recuérdame por qué te dejé entrar a mi casa.

—Porque soy un encanto y no puedes vivir sin mí—. Francis le guiñó un ojo.

Aunque Arthur intentó ocultar su sonrisa detrás de la taza de té, Francis pudo verla a la perfección; sin embargo, prefirió no mencionarla, no cuando el momento de tensión se había roto apenas unos segundos atrás y en especial no cuando sus comentarios volvían a tomar ese rumbo inesperado pero, sorprendentemente, no del todo indeseado.

—Al parecer conociste a mi hermana —agregó, retomando la conversación. Arthur le miró confundido.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Sí. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, adorable personalidad. Y no, no estoy hablando de mí, aunque lo parezca.

—Tu personalidad no tiene nada de adorable.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, Kirkland, pero ambos sabemos lo que piensas realmente.

—¿La chica que estaba en el restaurante? —preguntó Arthur ignorando lo dicho por Francis. Éste asintió—. Hmm.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí se parecen. Excepto que ella es agradable y tú no.

—Por supuesto que no soy agradable.

—Me sorprende que lo admitas.

—Yo soy encantador, eso es mucho mejor que ser agradable.

—Oh, sí, eres tan encantador que por eso me tienes a tus pies —ironizó Arthur. Por un momento, Francis creyó ver un brillo juguetón en su mirada, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo aceptaras.

Arthur recogió su taza y la llevó al fregadero.

—De verdad que ahora me preguntó por qué te dejé entrar a mi casa. ¿No deberías estar yéndote a la tuya? Tienes un restaurante que abrir temprano por la mañana.

Francis se rió suavemente.

—Cierto. Será mejor que me vaya.

Llevó su taza al fregadero y estaba por lavarla pero Arthur lo detuvo. Francis sonrió ligeramente y fue hasta la silla en la que había dejado su chaqueta antes de salir, seguido del inglés. Una vez en la entrada principal, se volvió a verlo, descubriéndolo con los brazos cruzados, apoyándose en el mostrador de la librería.

—¿Irás por creme brulée mañana?

Hubo un momento de duda antes de que Arthur respondiera al fin.

—No lo sé.

Francis asintió. Aquello en idioma Arthur significaba que sí. No agregó nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y quitó el pestillo de la puerta, saliendo a la fresca noche. Escuchó a Arthur echar el cerrojo y sus pasos alejándose por el interior del lugar. Antes de doblar la esquina y tomar el camino que llevaba a su casa, levantó la mirada, viendo la figura de Arthur.

No fue hasta que llegó a casa y vio su reflejo en el espejo de su baño que notó la sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 

Fueron necesarias otras ocho visitas a la librería de Arthur, más tazas de té de las que a Francis le gustaría admitir que disfrutó y otras tantas fresas en el creme brujeé para conocer un poco más sobre la vida de Arthur. Pasar tiempo con él se volvió algo constante, una de las cosas agradables que había descubierto de aquel mundo que a ratos se sentía como el propio y en ocasiones parecía tan diferente como si fuera otro paneta. Quizá lo era. Enseñarle a cocinar era todo un reto. Francis solía visitar a Arthur después de cerrar el restaurante y aunque por enseñarle a cocinar todo se traducía en preparar algo mientras Arthur lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna, esos momentos también eran agradables.

Hacer enojar a Kirkland era tan sencillo como con Inglaterra, provocar que con sus comentarios entornara la mirada le hacía sentir tan realizado como siempre, e insinuársele era tan natural que lo hacía sin pensar. Este Arthur, no obstante, nunca parecía enojarse en serio con provocaciones. Era irónico y seguramente no era sano que una persona entornara tanto la mirada, pero nunca había muestras de verdadero desprecio de su parte.

Quizá su actitud se debía a que en aquella realidad no había una historia de odio mutuo que se remontaba al principio de los días y que aún en pleno siglo XXI salía a relucir de cuando en cuando. En aquella realidad no se habían herido el uno al otro como lo habían hecho en la otra; no se habían atacado ni se habían robado lo más preciado del otro. Quizá Inglaterra actuaría igual que este Arthur si no existiera esa predisposición entre ambos a ser insufribles el uno con el otro. Había momentos, mientras tomaban té o mientras Francis preparaba macarrones rojos y azules para después compartirlos con el inglés, en los que Francia se preguntaba cómo sería la vida con Inglaterra si fuera más como este Arthur.

Procuraba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente en cuanto amenazaban con instalarse por más de dos minutos.

Francis descubrió algunas otras cosas sobre el Arthur de aquel mundo; algunas a través de preguntas y otras atando cabos. Era el segundo de cuatro hermanos, la relación con el mayor de ellos no era muy buena. Había sido muy cercano a sus abuelos, con quienes solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que ambos murieran, ya varios años atrás. Además de hablar francés perfectamente, hablaba alemán y un poco de español. Y si había algo que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, eran los libros.

Pese a lo que muchos pudieran imaginar —y a pesar de los comentarios de Francis—, vender libros viejos en inglés, en aquella pequeña ciudad de Francia, le dejaba lo suficiente para vivir con tranquilidad. Sumado a un poco de dinero que ganaba como traductor _freelance_ , Arthur podía permitirse algún lujo de vez en cuando.

Cuando Arthur había preguntado sobre su vida y familia, Francis sólo había podido dar algunos datos sueltos relacionados con las pocas cosas que había descubierto en su casa… en la casa de su otro yo. Sentía que era un poco injusto no poder compartir sinceramente experiencias pasadas y en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de decirle a Arthur que le conocía de otra parte, de otro mundo: uno en el que él vivía en una sencilla pero elegante casa de estilo gregoriano en Londres, que conservaba el aroma a té y a algo quemado; un mundo en el que su nombre no sólo era Arthur Kirkland, sino Inglaterra.

Pero no podía hacer eso. No sólo porque eso iría en contra de la única condición que se le dio antes de viajar a aquella vida, sino porque estaba completamente seguro de que Arthur le miraría como a un loco si llegaba hacer comentarios al respecto.

Aquel muchacho era similar y al mismo tiempo muy diferente al otro Arthur. Él no temía decir que le gustaba Francia, y que la comida de su restaurante era en verdad buena. Fruncía el ceño cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba del todo, bufaba molesto cuando comenzaba a fastidiarse de cualquier cosa, no sólo con Francis. Y al parecer la manera de entornar la mirada estaba patentada por Arthur independientemente de la dimensión en la que se encontraran.

No sabía si debía, o incluso si podía decir que en aquel momento él y Arthur eran lo más parecido a dos amigos. Acaso estaba definiendo las cosas muy apresuradamente, pero por primera vez en su vida era capaz de considerar un amigo a Arthur y eso le aterraba. Porque una cosa es ser camarada de alguien, compañero de guerras, aliado y un recordatorio constante de la historia, y otra, completamente opuesta, es ofrecerle su mano de amigo a alguien a quien jamás consideró una opción. Debía recordarse que aquel Arthur no era el mismo del otro mundo y que la amistad no era imposible.

Era casi media noche. Dentro de la librería el iPod de Arthur reproducía _Paint it black_ , de los Rolling Stones a un nivel apenas audible. El ambiente tenía aroma a pegamento y Francis, con la nariz arrugada por el aroma al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, observaba detenidamente a Arthur mientras éste colocaba pegamento en la costilla de un libro y le colocaba el empastado. Kirkland había colocado una silla extra junto al mostrador, que era la que Francis ocupaba en aquel momento. Desde su llegada una hora atrás prácticamente no habían hablado y contrario a como ocurriera el día de su regreso a la ciudad, el silencio no era molesto. Todo lo contrario. De incómodo no tenía ya nada y ahora era más bien tranquilizador.

Bonnefoy aprovechó el silencio y la concentración de Arthur para mirarlo detenidamente. La luz de una lámpara colocada en el mostrador con la intención de proveerle más luz iluminaba la mitad de su rostro, lo que acentuaba su gesto de concentración. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y de vez en cuando pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos. A veces murmuraba algo por lo bajo o tarareaba la melodía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía mudo y atento. Francis apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos, recargándose en el mostrador.

—Deberías ir a mi casa un día —dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose un poco a sí mismo.

Arthur dejó el libro con cuidado antes de mirar a Francis con cautela.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre soy yo quien viene a la librería, y por ende, a tu casa —respondió Francis—. Creo que es justo que tú también muevas las piernas y camines hasta la mía.

—Voy al restaurante.

—No cuenta porque sólo vas por la comida.

—Nadie puede culparme por ello —respondió Arthur con seriedad—. Es lo único que vale la pena.

Francis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a fingir por un momento que te creo y que esa es la razón por la que cambiaste tu sábado de creme brulée por creme brulée casi toda la semana.

Arthur tomó otro libro de la pila que tenía por reparar y lo preparó para colocarle nuevamente su pasta y dejarlo como nuevo. Aunque fingía indiferencia, Francis no pasó por alto en rubor en la punta de sus orejas. Arthur podía fingir todo lo que quisiera, pero Francis era demasiado observador.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó finalmente, tomándole por sorpresa. Por un par de segundos Francis no supo a qué se refería el inglés.

—Cuando quieras.

—Parece lo contrario pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre excepto cuando está cerrada la librería —abrió el bote de pegamento y Francis se irguió otra vez, alejando su rostro de la superficie de la barra y por tanto, del aroma del pegamento.

—¿Qué tal el próximo sábado?

—Trabajas el sábado.

—Tú también.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que conozcas mi horario de trabajo?

Francis resopló.

—Está escrito en el letrero que tienes en la entrada de la librería.

—Tal vez no sabes leer y aunque exista el letrero, podrías no haberlo leído. Ya alguna vez te dije que eras un analfabeto.

—¿Qué te parece después de las nueve? —preguntó Francia ignorando el comentario anterior. Arthur le miró de reojo—. A esa hora ya estás libre, ¿no?

—Es sábado —agregó Arthur. Francis levantó una ceja como para preguntar qué importaba eso y Kirkland no dijo más. Francis le miró con curiosidad pero no logró sacar palabra alguna de los labios de Arthur. El inglés asintió después de unos segundos.

—Está bien, el sábado.

—No vivo lejos —agregó Francis—. Justo junto al restaurante.

Arthur le miró de reojo y volvió a guardar silencio. Francia se cruzó de brazos y le miró acusadoramente.

—Tú vives sobre tu librería, no tienes derecho a juzgarme ni siquiera un poco.

Casi pudo asegurar que en el rostro de Arthur apareció una sonrisa, pero desapareció tan rápido que bien pudo haber sido su imaginación.  

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacerme ir a tu casa a esa hora.

—Oh, me imagino un par de cosas que se pueden hacer a esa hora y que harían que la visita valga la pena.

Arthur levantó una ceja y Francis le sostuvo la mirada. Aquello había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo realmente, pero por extraño que pareciera, no le molestaba el doble sentido que había adoptado la conversación. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Era prácticamente natural que las cosas fueran así, en especial con este Arthur que no le insultaba ni lo rechazaba del todo.

—¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

Francis sintió el momento justo en el que su cuerpo se tensó. Miró a Arthur a los ojos, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que le dijera qué era exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Antes de que su mente terminara de idear una respuesta, su boca se abrió:

—Así es.

—Es un poco serio invitarme a tu casa en la primera cita, ¿no lo crees?

Francis abrió la boca para responder algo pero nada salió de sus labios. Arthur le sostuvo la mirada y por un instante, Francis pensó que gritaría algún insulto y lo echaría del lugar. Para su sorpresa, el inglés simplemente asintió, con la comisura de sus labios alzándose de manera casi imperceptible en una sonrisa.

—La cena tendrá que ser espectacular.

Kirkland bajó la mirada y se enfrascó, nuevamente, en su labor. Francis también sonrió.

* * *

 

Arthur no fue al restaurante el sábado. Quizá significaba algo, pero Francis era una persona optimista y no dejó que la ausencia lo distrajera. Era probable que el inglés no creyera necesario ir dos veces a uno lugar en el que se encontraría Francis. Lucy hizo algún comentario sobre lo extraño que era no haber visto a Arthur entrar al restaurante aún, pero Francis se limitó a responder cualquier cosa y seguir con su trabajo. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Lucy posada en él por un buen rato antes de que la chica decidera regresar a su puesto en la caja registradora.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las nueve cuando Francis se disculpó con Lucile y le encargó que cerrara el restaurante, pues tenía algo importante que hacer. Los sábados normalmente cerraba el restaurante después de las diez u once, dependiendo de cuántos comensales hubiera aún. Aunque los que se quedaban hasta tarde solían más bien pedir alguna copa de vino o algún otro trago más que una cena completa. Si alguno pedía algo, Francis sabía que Lucy podía hacerse cargo eficientemente. Aunque la chica le miró extrañada, aceptó sin quejarse, lo que le ganó un sonoro beso en la mejilla por parte de Francis.

Bonnefoy se despidió de Anaïs y Gabrielle, y tras cambiar su filipina por una camisa, salió del restaurante y se dirigió a casa. Aquel día se despertó temprano para dejar preparada parte de la cena. La entrada era _foie gras_ de pato con _chutney_ de manzana y mango y mermelada de cebolla roja, el plato fuerte consistía en _magret_ de pato y _velouté_ de calabaza. Para el postre consideró preparar creme brulée, pero Arthur siempre lo comía. Por ser una ocasión diferente, preparó una tarta de chocolate que serviría con helado de vainilla y decoraría con fresas. Arthur había dicho que esperaba una cena espectacular y Francis estaba decidido a demostrar por qué era uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo. Quizá la cena era un poco pesada considerando la hora en la que la comerían, pero siempre podían dejar algunas cosas para después. Otro chef se sentiría insultado porque su comida fuera rechazada, pero él sabía que, si se daba el caso, no haría dramas al respecto.

Con todo prácticamente listo subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Terminaba de cepillar su cabello cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. El reloj marcaba las diez con diez minutos. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta. Arthur hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza en cuanto lo vio; Francis se mordió la lengua para no hacer algún comentario sobre lo seco que había sido eso considerando que aquella era una cita.

Tenía una cita con Arthur Kirkland. Por un momento pareció que el peso de la realidad caía sobre él. Tenía una cita con Arthur Kirkland, alguien a quien en su propio mundo sólo había acudido en momentos de desesperación y a quien siempre consideró un enemigo. Tenía una cita con Arthur Kirkland, en un mundo en el que sólo permanecería un mes más.

—¿Me vas a dejar entrar o qué?

La pregunta de Arthur lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Se irguió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y con su mejor sonrisa, se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso a Arthur tras hacer una reverencia. Escuchó una risa nasal por parte del inglés. Cuando Arthur estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y lo guió hasta el comedor. La mesa estaba puesta de manera sencilla. Francis evitó las reglas de etiqueta que quizá exigía una cena como la que iba a servir, pero suponía que evitar el exceso de cubiertos (justificado, sí, pero exceso a fin de cuentas) y las velas que seguramente habría en algún restaurante gourmet, harían más ligero el ambiente.

Arthur miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, bebiendo con la mirada cada detalle de la casa. Su vista se dirigió hacia la sala, que estaba a oscuras, seguramente preguntándose qué clase de libros encontraría ahí. Francis pensó en que quizá se llevaría una pequeña decepción al no descubrir demasiados títulos de literatura, sino más bien revistas de temas que nada tenían que ver con su profesión, libros de antropología gastronómica y un viejo scrapbook que estaba lleno de recuerdos que herían al otro Francis.

Francis carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de Arthur, y le sonrió con petulancia. Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo sé que mi casa es un lugar digno de admiración. —Arthur estuvo a punto de entornar la mirada—. Pero complacerías al chef de esta noche si tomas asiento.

Por un momento pareció como si Arthur fuera a responder algo pero al final se limitó a asentir y tomar asiento en uno de los lados de la mesa. Una vez acomodado, recargó un codo en ella y apoyó la barbilla en la mano, mirando a Francis.

—¿Y qué es lo que preparó el chef de esta noche?

La pregunta iluminó el rostro de Francis. Había sido inevitable: le encantaba hablar sobre los platillos que preparaba. En su propio mundo podía pasar horas hablando sobre tal o cual receta, a veces compartiendo consejos con sus amigos (o en el caso de Prusia, haciéndosele agua la boca mientras España y Francis discutían sobre algún asunto gastronómico), y quería pensar que Francis Bonnefoy no era diferente. Alguien que no sintiera pasión por hablar de sus platillos definitivamente no tendría un restaurante exitoso como lo era _La maison de Pierre_.

—Será mejor que lo veas y lo pruebes tú mismo.

Francis fue a la cocina y sirvió los platos con la misma delicadeza y cuidado que tenía al hacerlo en el restaurante. Sabía que la mirada de Arthur estaba fija en él y lejos de sentirse incómodo, aprovechó para hacerle ver que su profesionalismo no sólo se limitaba a la cocina de _La maison_ , sino que en su propia casa podía hacer exactamente lo mismo y hasta con más cuidado. Regresó al comedor y puso el plato con la entrada frente a Arthur y frente al asiento que él ocuparía. Regresó a la cocina por una botella de vino, que destapó y sirvió en dos copas. Volvió al comedor, dejando una copa de vino frente a Arthur y se sentó.

—Por favor —dijo señalando el plato de Arthur. Éste asintió y con cuidado tomó un poco del _foie gras_.

Francis prácticamente sintió el momento en el que las papilas gustativas de Arthur percibieron el sabor. Tomó la copa de vino y le dio un trago para disimular la sonrisa orgullosa que apareció en su rostro. Arthur tomó la servilleta y se limpió la boca antes de mirar a Francis.

—Está delicioso.

Bonnefoy dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se irguió en el asiento.

—Espera a que pruebes todo lo demás.

Media hora después, satisfechos por la comida uno y por las reacciones el otro, permanecieron sentados en el comedor, bebiendo un poco más de vino. Durante la cena hablaron más bien poco. Quizá era por el tipo de platos preparados por Francis o por el hecho de ser una cita, pero había una extraña formalidad entre ambos que no se encontraba presente durante las veces que Francis visitaba a Arthur. No era desagradable pero sí un poco incómodo. No era algo que Francis diría en voz alta, por supuesto, pero se sentía ligeramente nervioso.

Y es que era la primera vez que había cierta duda respecto a lo que podía y no podía hacer en una cita. Normalmente al salir con alguien siempre había esa predisposición de ambas partes a llevar la situación hasta donde se sintiera adecuado. Y por adecuado solía ser terminar en la cama y en unas cuantas ocasiones, en algunos besos robados frente a un portón u ocultos en un callejón. Con Arthur, Francis no sabía al cien por ciento cómo debía actuar.

—Hoy no fuiste al restaurante —dijo al cabo de un rato. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Si iba a verte después y me ibas a alimentar gratis, supuse que no tenía sentido ir al restaurante y pagar.

Francis resopló.               

—Prefieres mi comida a mí.

—Evidentemente.

—Eres despreciable, ¿sabes? —Arthur se inclinó un poco hacia él, sonriendo, y respondió:

—Y aun así me has invitado a una cita y has preparado estos platillos gourmet. No intentes negarlo.

—No iba a hacerlo —respondió Francis encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla despreocupadamente—. Aunque me sorprende que sepas que se trata de platillos gourmet.

—No lo sabía con certeza, pero has confirmado lo que suponía.

—Salud por eso —bromeó Francis levantando la copa en dirección a Arthur y bebiendo de ella, vaciándola por segunda ocasión en la noche—. Tal vez deberíamos ir a la sala —sugirió mientras llenaba la copa otra vez.

—Tal vez —asintió Arthur.

Francis se puso de pie, aún con copa en mano, y se dirigió a la sala. Al encender la luz vio por el rabillo del ojo que Arthur paseaba la mirada rápidamente sobre el librero y que lo ignoraba al no encontrar algo que le llamara la atención. Quizá en el librero de su habitación encontraría algo pues era así en donde Francis tenía libros que significaban más para él. O al menos eso creía. Mientras él viviera en ese mundo, aquélla sería la explicación que daría si alguien le preguntaba qué libros tenía en la habitación. _De profundis_ se encontraba ahí.

—Estás distraído —murmuró Arthur.

Francis dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y para disimular, se sentó junto a Kirland en el sillón de dos plazas.

—Es tu presencia lo que me distrae.

Arthur le dedicó una de esas miradas que dicen: ¿eres idiota acaso?, aunque al mismo tiempo sonrió. Francis también sonrió y de un trago bebió todo el contenido de la copa, dejándola ya vacía sobre la mesa de centro. Arthur también dejó la suya, a medio beber, sobre la mesa. Cuando Francis se volteó para preguntarle si no le había gustado el vino, descubrió que Arthur ya le miraba. Permanecieron así por unos segundos, sólo mirándose fijamente, estudiándose. Arthur rompió el contacto visual, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de Francis.

Fue lo único necesario.

Francis acortó la distancia entre ambos, buscando la boca de Arthur. Kirkland se acercó un poco más a él, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro para mantener el balance. Él, por su parte, llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de Arthur, usándola para atraerlo más a sí. En aquel beso había una confianza inesperada, no porque no creyera a Arthur capaz de reaccionar de esa manera tan apasionada, sino porque ello rompía con una de sus preconcepciones sobre el Arthur de su mundo, a quien siempre consideró seco y amargado. ¿Inglaterra también tendría esa pasión escondida? Sintió a Arthur cambiar de posición, empujándolo un poco hasta que su espalda quedó recargada en los cojines del sillón, en una posición casi horizontal.

La mano que tenía libre se coló debajo de la camiseta de Arthur, a quien sintió temblar ligeramente. El beso perdió un poco de intensidad hasta que se separaron, no sin que Francis mordiera un poco el labio inferior de Arthur. Las mejillas del inglés estaban sonrojadas y sus labios también lucían rojos y un poco hinchados. En su rostro había una sonrisa abierta, despreocupada. Francis se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo también.

—¿Ahora sabes por qué te dije que conocía un par de cosas que harían que esta visita valiera la pena? —preguntó Francis. Arthur parecía divertido con la situación.

—Creo que aún no puedo decir si esta visita ha valido la pena o no.

Francis abrió la boca para reclamar, pero Arthur volvió a besarlo.

El beso, no menos intenso que el anterior pero sí mucho más pausado, vino acompañado con la mano de Arthur colándose debajo de la camiseta. Francis se sintió temblar y sin cortar el contacto, se acomodó mejor en el sillón, dando pie a que Arthur pasar las piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Cuando sintió el roce del bulto en su entrepierna contra su muslo, rompió el beso. Arthur le miró con ojos interrogantes mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello, que en algún momento fue atacado por las manos de Francis, estaba desarreglado.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? —preguntó Bonnefoy. Arthur frunció el ceño antes de soltar un bufido. Su expresión se relajó un poco, dando paso a una de esas sonrisas engreídas que Francis no estaba seguro de odiar del todo.

—¿Me tomas por un adolescente hormonal, acaso? —preguntó a su vez. Francis abrió la boca para responder, pero Arthur acortó la distancia entre ambos de manera que sus labios se rozaran y le obligó a callar—. Porque no lo soy. Soy un adulto perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, así como supongo que lo eres tú. Sé lo que quiero, ¿y tú?

En vez de responder con palabras, Francis levantó la cabeza para acortar la distancia entre ambos, besándole casi con desesperación.

Sintió a Arthur sonreír un poco mientras le respondía con la misma intensidad que antes. La mano del inglés recorrió su pecho, trazando los músculos y haciéndole cosquillas con su tacto. Francis acarició la espalda de Kirkland sobre la ropa, descendiendo poco a poco hasta posarlas en la curvatura de sus nalgas, apretándolas para atraerlo más hacia sí, de manera que el inglés quedó prácticamente sentado sobre él.

—Hola —murmuró Francis al verlo sobre sí. Arthur bufó para esconder su risa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con expresión divertida.

Francis sonrió con malicia y aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para soltar el botón del pantalón de Arthur y bajar la cremallera. Escuchó la respiración ahogada de Arthur en el momento en el que introdujo la mano en la ropa, acariciando su miembro semi erecto, lo cual sólo ayudó a ensanchar su sonrisa. Al levantar la mirada, descubrió a Arthur aún más sonrojado mientras mordía su labio. Francis tomó eso como una señal para seguir.

Liberó por completo la erección y lamió sus labios al rodearla con la mano, comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo con movimientos firmes. Sabía que él también estaba sonrojado y que hacía tiempo que su pantalón se había convertido en la prenda de ropa más incómoda de su vida, pero lo dejó pasar. Arthur echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello al gemir suavemente.

Al cabo de un rato haciendo lo mismo, Arthur volvió a mirarle. Tragó en seco y tomó la mano de Francis, obligándole a soltarlo. Francis estuvo a nada de hacer un puchero, pero no lo hizo y en cambio, dejó que Arthur se acomodara como mejor quisiera. El inglés se levantó del sillón y Francis se habría reído al verlo con el pantalón justo por debajo del trasero si no le hubiera obligado a sentarse en el asiento y si no se hubiera arrodillado en el piso frente a él. Francis desabrochó su propio pantalón, sonriéndole a Arthur cuando éste levantó la mirada para verle. Si Arthur se molestó por actuar al intuir lo que ocurriría después, jamás lo demostró. Todo lo contrario: comenzó a masajear su miembro y no tardó en rodear la cabeza con la boca. Francis cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor de la boca de Arthur, quien no tardó en rodearlo lo más que pudo, que no fue poco.

La boca de Arthur era caliente y lo que hacía con ella era algo que hacía mucho tiempo Francis no experimentaba. Aquel joven era, sin duda, un amante experimentado. Francis se preguntó con cuántas personas había estado, e inevitablemente también se preguntó si el otro Arthur, Inglaterra, también sería así de desenvuelto. Porque Arthur actuaba con seguridad, con la tranquilidad de alguien que sabe lo que hace y además disfruta con ello. Y si Francis era franco, no se podía quejar. Arthur levantó la mirada un momento y Francis gimió al verlo así, con su boca llena, los ojos un poco vidriosos, las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de empujar la cadera al frente y hundirse más en la boca de Arthur, quien con una mano mantenía su cadera contra el sillón, limitando los movimientos involuntarios. Sus manos, libres en ese momento, se asieron a la tela del sillón. Arthur cerró los ojos y gimió también; y sólo en ese momento Francis se dio cuenta de que mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba, lo mismo ocurría con la mano que tenía en su propia erección.

—Arthur —gimió.

Kirkland abrió los ojos una vez más. Hundió las mejillas y de inmediato Francis sintió el calor que tanto placer le había dado abandonarle de pronto. Gruñó descontento antes de que Arthur lo callara cubriéndole la boca con la suya, acomodándose de manera que pudiera rodearlo ahora con la mano, imitando los movimientos Francis hiciera cuando le tuvo sobre él. El beso se prolongó por varios segundos, siendo todo aquello que él disfrutaba en el sexo: húmedo y caliente, casi desesperado.

Arthur dejó sus labios y bajó a su cuello, trazando con la lengua ahí en donde la piel lucía tensa, hundiendo los dientes en ella. Francis sabía que si quedaba alguna marca visible al día siguiente Lucy no dejaría de molestar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un calor desconocido al pensar que sería una marca hecha por Arthur. Quizá en otra circunstancia le habría dado más importancia al asunto y habría pensado más en ello, pero definitivamente ese no era el momento, y su cuerpo coincidía con él.

Francis prácticamente gruñó y cedió al instinto, arremetiendo contra la mano de Arthur en un par de ocasiones hasta sentir el conocido escalofrío recorrerlo desde ahí en donde Arthur lo envolvía con su mano hasta el último de sus nervios. La mano del inglés no dejó de moverse en ningún momento. Kirkland volvió a gemir cuando después de unos segundos, él también se corrió con un gemido ahogado, soltando su cuerpo casi al instante. Aún con la respiración un poco agitada, Francis se rió.

Kirkland resopló sin levantar el rostro. Francis supuso que aún sentía los efectos del orgasmo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto —confesó Bonnefoy.

—Eso explica por qué pareces tener mucha práctica con la mano.

Francis le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Me refería a tener un orgasmo aún con toda la ropa puesta.

—Hmm.

—¿Y tú?

—Debí imaginar que eres de los que les gusta hablar después del sexo —se quejó Arthur—. Todo era mucho mejor cuando tu boca permanecía cerrada.

—Yo creo que todo será mucho mejor cuando sepas lo que puedo hacer con mi boca. —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Arthur se apoyó en el sillón para levantarse un poco y poder verle.

—¿Es una invitación?

Francis se humedeció los labios, complacido al descubrir que Arthur seguía el movimiento con atención.

—Mi cama es definitivamente más cómoda que este sillón.

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente recibió a Francis con un Arthur Kirkland aún en su cama: su espalda desnuda subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración. Francis aprovechó para observarlo detenidamente, descubriendo un lunar justo en el omóplato izquierdo que resaltaba en la blancura de su piel. Se estiró para alcanzar el móvil que descansaba en la mesa de noche y se apresuró a escribir un mensaje antes de dejarlo nuevamente y acomodarse otra vez en la cama, apoyando la frente en la espalda de Arthur antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

No fue sino hasta unas dos horas después que leyó el mensaje de Lucy, en el que decía que sí, ella podía abrir el restaurante y hacerse cargo de él por un rato pero que, a cambio, esperaba un reporte lleno de detalles. Francis supuso que bien podría ignorar la sonrisa que aparecería en el rostro de su amiga cuando supiera que había acertado con lo de su atracción por Arthur Kirkland.

Algo le decía que también debía prepararse para recibir una llamada de Jeanne y Simone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que yo no sé nada de gastronomía francesa así que lo que cocina Francis está en alguna página de recetas francesas que encontré por ahí y que no guardé porque soy fail. No sé si es lo que cocinaría Francis, no sé si es algo que la gente normalmente cocina, o si sólo es algo verdaderamente gourmet, así que, ¿una disculpa por eso? Por otro lado: yay, sexy times!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece casi increíble que ya vayamos en el capítulo 6, cuando yo siento que tardé una vida entera en escribir este fic. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

La carta llegó un viernes. Cuando Francia regresó a casa casi a las once de la noche, descubrió que había algo dentro del buzón. Usualmente la escasa correspondencia que recibía (un par de revistas a las que Francis estaba suscrito) llegaba los lunes o los miércoles; era extraño recibir algo en viernes. Francis tomó la carta y la volteó para poder leer de quién era. Al principio no reconoció el nombre, pero justo antes de subir la escalera supo en dónde lo había escuchado antes. La carta era de Gustav Leduc. Gustav, el hombre de quien Francis estuvo enamorado, el hombre que destrozó su corazón.

En vez de ir a la habitación, se dirigió a la sala. Buscó el scrapbook de Francis y se sentó en el sofá. Abrió el álbum en una página al azar (que resultó ser una en la que había una fotografía de Francis y Jeanne, con una nota que decía: “un sábado con la familia”). La letra en el papel era la misma que había en la carta. Francis observó el sobre de papel por un largo rato, preguntándose si debía abrirla o no, pues de alguna manera aquello le parecía invasivo. Era algo que le incumbía al otro Francis. ¿Pero no ya había él invadido su vida?

Inconscientemente llevó su mano al bolsillo, palpando los cigarrillos y sacó uno. En la mesa de centro había un cenicero; lo tomó y lo colocó a su lado en el sillón. Después abrió el sobre. No era una carta muy larga, era apenas una página, y algo en su simpleza le pareció chocante. ¿Lo que Gustav tenía para decir era tan poco que cabía en una sola hoja de papel? Y más aún: ¿Gustav realmente era tan cobarde que prefería enviar una carta a encarar a Francis? Francia no quería juzgar, pero en ese momento sintió antipatía por aquel hombre a quien, en aquel mundo, había amado. O aún amaba. ¿El otro Francis aún lo amaba?

Desdobló la carta con cuidado tras darle una larga calada al cigarrillo, comenzó a leerla.

La letra era una mezcla de cursiva y de molde, y daba la impresión de haber sido transcrita, quizá desde un borrador, pues lucía escrita con mucho esmero, sin errores de ningún tipo. Seguramente Gustav había escrito la carta al menos dos veces antes de decidirse a enviarla.

 

> _Francis,_
> 
> _sé que lo último que quieres es saber sobre mí. Entiendo que no quieras siquiera leer el contenido de esta carta. Si lo haces, quiero que sepas que te estoy profundamente agradecido por no ignorarla. Si has llegado hasta aquí quiero pensar que decidiste leerla, así que seré breve._
> 
> _No sé cómo tomarás esta carta. Tampoco sé si ha sido inteligente escribirte, pero es algo que necesitaba hacer. Cuando te dejé no sólo dejé a mi pareja, sino que también dejé a mi mejor amigo. En estos años ha habido momentos en los que he querido hablarte sobre las cosas que me alegran, sobre los logros que he alcanzado y también sobre las veces que he tropezado. He querido hablarte sobre mi hija, pero sé que es imposible por cómo terminaron las cosas. Y definitivamente sería aún más terrible de mi parte hablarte de ella en particular._
> 
> _Pero soy egoísta y quiero hablarte._
> 
> _Han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos y hay mucho que quisiera decirte, pero no por este medio. Imagino que entro en un terreno peligroso, pero ¿podríamos vernos? Si no me odias (aunque no te culparía si lo haces), ¿sería posible que hablaras conmigo?_
> 
> _Si estás de acuerdo en vernos, te espero el próximo lunes (sigues descansando los lunes, ¿verdad?) en el parque que está frente a la galería en Rue Saint Bernard al mediodía. Sólo estoy de paso por la ciudad._
> 
> _Espero que podamos vernos,_
> 
> _Gustav L._

Francis leyó la carta unas tres veces. Hacía rato que el cigarrillo se había consumido por completo y sólo quedaba de él una colilla en el fondo del cenicero. Bonnefoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, mirando el blanco techo de la sala, pensando. No entendía qué era lo que Gustav pretendía con querer verlo. La antipatía que sentía por él no se había disipado, pero ahora también sentía curiosidad: curiosidad por conocer las razones que lo orillaron a dejar a Francis, curiosidad por escuchar lo que tenía que decir; curiosidad por intentar encontrar aquello por lo cual Francis le quiso tanto.

Aquélla era una situación complicada. Aún no sabía qué ocurriría cuando regresara a su propia vida. Si Francis regresaba a este mundo y sabía que alguien con su mismo rostro y voz se había encontrado con Gustav, ¿qué pensaría? ¿Era prudente ir a la cita? Posiblemente no lo era, pero Francia quería saber. Aún tenía todo el fin de semana para decidir si iría o no, pero algo le decía que la decisión había sido tomada desde la primera lectura de la carta.

Dejó el cenicero en la mesa de centro y se puso de pie. Esa noche la carta permaneció en su mesa de noche. Sus sueños estuvieron acompañados por posibles situaciones a las que podría enfrentarse al acudir a la cita.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más cansado que relajado y seguramente eso era evidente, a juzgar por la mirada de consternación que le dedicó Edouard al verle. Lucy preguntó si se sentía bien, a lo que él respondió que sí, sólo que había pasado parte de la noche en vela por leer algo. Si ella no le creyó, entonces decidió seguirle la corriente y no insistir.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Arthur entró en el restaurante. Francis lo supo porque Lucy se asomó a la cocina con esa sonrisa pícara que sólo aparecía en su rostro cuando hablaba de Arthur. Incluso si Francis hubiera querido decirle algo no habría podido. Desde aquella vez en la que ella exigió que le contara sobre su cita con Arthur ( _¿Y decías que sólo eran cosas que, evidentemente, sólo pasaban en mi cabeza?_ ), Lucile no dejaba de insistir en que ella lo supo desde siempre y en que el lento era él, por no percatarse antes de que la atracción era mutua. Francis había optado por no discutir al respecto.

Preparó el postre para Arthur y lo decoró con las fresas y el chocolate. Sólo por molestar, hizo un pequeño corazón con el chocolate líquido e ignoró completamente la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Lucy cuando pasó junto a ella para entregarle el plato a Gabrielle. Ella también sonrió aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

Francis regresó a la cocina y vio el momento en el que Arthur recibía el plato. Kirkland levantó ambas cejas y puso los ojos en blanco pero a Bonnefoy no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro. Satisfecho por el resultado obtenido, Francis regresó a su trabajo en la cocina.

Tras la noche que pasaron juntos se habían visto con la misma frecuencia que antes. El sexo había sido algo más que casual pero menos que un compromiso, y las cosas estaban bien así. Francis seguía visitando a Arthur en la librería casi todas las noches y continuaban con las clases de cocina y las charlas de temas intrascendentes. Aunque ahora además de hablar, ocasionalmente se besaban. O quizá más que ocasionalmente. En definitiva mucho más que “ocasionalmente”. Y también estuvo esa vez en la que Francis acorraló a Arthur contra la pared y se arrodilló frente a él para demostrarle de qué era capaz con la boca. Y aquella otra en la que casi tuvieron sexo sobre la barra de la cocina y sólo se detuvieron porque Francis consideraba las cocinas lugares sagrados y Arthur insistió en que aquello era muy antihigiénico. Terminaron en la sala de Arthur, al final.

Un carraspeo le hizo volverse a la entrada de la cocina.

Arthur estaba ahí y Francis pudo ver que detrás de él, Lucile levantaba ambos pulgares y sonreía animadamente. El esfuerzo que hizo para no soltar una carcajada superaba por mucho algún otro en los últimos tiempos. Tomó un trapo y se limpió las manos con él antes de acercarse a Arthur.

—Sólo personal autorizado en esta zona —bromeó sonriéndole de lado. Arthur sólo levantó una ceja.

—Al parecer, y según la encargada de la caja registradora, soy personal autorizado.

—¿Oh? —Francis sonrió un poco más—. Pero si la chica en la caja registradora no tiene autoridad suficiente para decidir quién es personal autorizado y quién no.

—¡Escuché eso, Bonnefoy! —exclamó Lucile desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Arthur y Francis se rieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Disfrutaste el postre? —preguntó el francés mirando significativamente al otro. Arthur fingió que pensaba su respuesta.

—He probado mejores.

—Imposible, es el mejor creme brulée de toda Francia. No existe ninguno mejor.

—No estés tan seguro.

—Oh, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que es el mejor, después de todo yo soy…

Francis cerró la boca en ese momento. Había estado a punto de decir que él era Francia y, por consiguiente, el mejor creme brulée que se preparaba en el mundo era el suyo. Pero eso habría estado tan fuera de lugar y habría dado paso a preguntas que no podía responder. Arthur frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Un chef excelente —respondió guiñándole un ojo. La mirada de Arthur se iluminó, mas no dijo nada.

Aprovechó el silencio que se instaló entre ambos para mirar a su alrededor. La cocina estaba ordenada y limpia; desde la estufa llegaba el aroma de algo que se cocía en aquel momento. En la isla, ordenados y acomodados en recipientes de vidrio había diferentes ingredientes.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta mi segundo hogar? —preguntó Francis después de un rato. Arthur lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—No está mal —respondió. Francis frunció el ceño.

—¿No está mal?

—No. Supongo que va contigo —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Este lugar se siente completamente tuyo, es todo.

Francis le miró por un largo rato pero al final decidió no hacer comentario alguno. Se acercó a la estufa y removió el guiso del fuego, apagándolo de inmediato.

—Debo irme —agregó Arthur y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Francis lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él, pasando el pulgar por los labios de Arthur antes de besarlo.

Fue el inglés quien cortó el beso casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué dirá la gente si sabe que haces eso en tu cocina? —preguntó, aunque para Francia no pasó desapercibido el brillo juguetón que apareció en su mirada.

—Es mi cocina, yo decido que hacer —respondió en el mismo tono. Arthur movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, divertido.

—Después. ¿Puedes el lunes? Es tu día libre, ¿no?

Francis lo soltó y se recargó en uno de los muebles de la cocina. El lunes habría sido un día perfecto de no ser porque estaba el asunto de Gustav. Arthur debió percibir algo en su expresión porque se apresuró para decir:

—O puede ser otro día.

Francis negó en silencio y suspiró.

—¿En la tarde está bien? Tengo algo que hacer por la mañana, aunque no estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo me tardaré. Sería más conveniente por la noche.

—¿Hora?

—A las ocho. ¿En mi casa? —preguntó. Y casi de inmediato recordó que Arthur cerraba la librería a las nueve. Estuvo a punto de sugerir verse después de esa hora, pero Kirkland se adelantó:

—De acuerdo. —Arthur hizo una pausa—. Por cierto…

—¿Hm?

—¿No te parece que es ridículo que no me hayas dado tu número de móvil?

Francis le miró sorprendido. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en ese detalle; no lo había considerado importante.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí, es ridículo —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil, extendiéndoselo a Arthur, para que guardara su número—. _S'il vous plaît_.

Arthur lo tomó, tecleó rápido en él y al cabo de unos segundos, se lo entregó a Francis. Casi de inmediato sonó el móvil de Arthur.

—Perfecto, ya tengo tu número también.

Francis asintió. Arthur abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Levantó una mano a modo de despedida y salió de la cocina, despidiéndose de Lucy también. La mirada de Francia lo siguió hasta que su figura dejó de ser visible. Con una sonrisa, regresó a su trabajo.

—¿Aún crees que todo esto son cosas que sólo ocurren en mi cabeza? —preguntó Lucile desde la puerta.

—Por supuesto, cariño, todo lo que ocurre no es más que una alucinación tuya —respondió—. O una fantasía, lo cual no me parecería improbable considerando que seguramente soy la fantasía de más de uno —añadió guiñándole un ojo. Lucy bufó y regresó a la caja registradora.

Francis rió por lo bajo y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes que necesitaba para el siguiente platillo.

* * *

 

La Rue Saint Bernard era una calle larga frente a la cual había un pequeño parque; estaba llena de edificios de tres pisos de altura, algunos marrones y otros, color blanco. Había una cafetería en una de las esquinas, una florería, una tienda de sombreros ("Los mejores sombreros de la ciudad desde 1910", decía el letrero a la entrada) y una galería que en ese momento tenía una exposición de un artista emergente (según el anuncio), que había dedicado toda una colección a la belleza del cuerpo humano. Francis hizo la nota mental de echarle un vistazo después.

Llegó al parque diez minutos antes de la cita. Caminó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y un cigarrillo en la boca, mirando a su alrededor por si reconocía a Gustav. El día anterior y justo antes de salir de casa, había revisado las fotografías en las que aparecía el hombre y había memorizado su rostro. También había hojeado el scrapbook suficientes veces como para entender si en algún momento había una anécdota de su vida como pareja, aunque dudaba que la ocasión se diera para ello.

Lo reconoció estando a unos diez metros de él. Gustav estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, hundido en ella y sumido en sus pensamientos, a juzgar por cómo mantenía la mirada fija en un punto en el piso. Francis aspiró profundamente, dejando que la nicotina hiciera su efecto, y caminó hacia él con el cigarrillo aún en la boca.

—No pensé que llegarías antes que yo —dijo al estar a su lado. Gustav dio un respingo y se puso de pie de un salto.

Francis examinó su rostro. Sus ojos eran un bello color miel y definitivamente lucían mejor en vivo y no a través de las fotografías. El cabello se notaba más largo que en ellas, y Francis suponía que era lógico el cambio si su única comparación eran fotos de años pasados. Se le notaba diferente; dos años no parecían tanto, pero había algo distinto en él, algo diferente al Gustav que aparecía en las fotografías, que tenía una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa liviana. Este Gustav tenía una seriedad distinta en la mirada.

—Fran... Francis —murmuró él mirándole también. Francis estudió su rostro. Era evidente que Gustav estaba nervioso, quizá un poco asustado—. No pensé que vendrías, si te soy sincero.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Porque —el moreno hizo una pausa—. ¿No habías dejado de fumar? —preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, cambiando el tema.

Francia se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente —respondió. Lucy no había mencionado nada respecto a su hábito como fumador, así que suponía que Francis lo había retomado después de lo ocurrido con Gustav.

Leduc asintió.

—Te ves bien —agregó. Francis pudo hacer mil comentarios al respecto, responder que él siempre se veía bien o algo similar, pero aquello no iba con el momento. Si quería respuestas y comprender un poco más sobre la vida de Francis Bonnefoy, necesitaba actuar con cautela. Actuar, precisamente.

—Tú también —respondió.

Hubo un silencio. Francis siguió observándolo. Sí era más alto que él, quizá por cinco o seis centímetros, y en su rostro comenzaba a crecer una barba. En ninguna de las fotografías aparecía con barba y de pronto se preguntó cómo luciría con una.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó, sonando más serio de lo que pensó hacerlo—. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres caminar? —añadió al ver que Gustav parecía indeciso.

—Creo que sería mejor caminar —respondió el otro hombre. Francis asintió.

Caminaron uno junto al otro por unos minutos, casi recorriendo la mitad del parque, antes de que Gustav rompiera el silencio.

—Dije que había mucho que quería hablar contigo pero ahora que estamos aquí, no se me ocurre qué decir.

—Elaborar más lo que escribiste en tu carta podría ser una opción —sugirió Francis. Gustav abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final se limitó a asentir.

Pasaron otros minutos antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

—¿Me odias?

Francis se detuvo un momento y Gustav lo imitó. Pese a que lucía tranquilo, de alguna manera Francis supo que aquella pregunta era de esas que te rondan la cabeza incesantemente, de esas que te carcomen por dentro al no conocer la respuesta. Se preguntó si el otro Francis le odiaría y si su respuesta en ese momento influiría mucho en lo que ocurriera a su partida. Sin embargo, también pensó que ya había acudido a la cita y que ello podía cambiar mucho en la vida del otro Francis, así que dar una respuesta a esa pregunta quizá no hiciera mucha diferencia.

—Por un tiempo pensé que sí.

En su propia vida habían ocurrido muchas cosas terribles, cosas por las que ningún humano había pasado. Muchas de ellas constituían una razón suficiente para odiar a otros y, no obstante, Francis nunca había odiado en serio a nadie. Vamos, podía odiar a Inglaterra, que era quizá con quien más roces tuvo a lo largo de la historia, y no lo hacía. No en serio.

—No, no te odio —agregó con sinceridad. Una parte suya estaba segura de que Francis tampoco odiaba a Gustav.

—¿Me has perdonado? —preguntó el otro hombre. Francis lo miró largo rato antes de retomar el camino, escuchando los pasos de Gustav detrás de él hasta que se colocó a su lado una vez más.

—¿Porque tuviste una aventura con alguien y ahora eres padre? ¿Por abandonarme dejándome sólo una nota?

—No, por hacerle caso a mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Francis lo miró. Los ojos de Gustav le decían que no quería sentirse odiado por él pero al mismo tiempo expresaban la certeza de que la decisión que tomó fue la correcta. Quizá el modo no había sido el adecuado, pero el resultado era lo que le importaba. Gustav guardó silencio un largo rato. Francis buscó los cigarrillos en su bolsillo. Hacía varios minutos que había terminado el que fumó antes de verse con Gustav y necesitaba hacer algo para cubrir el silencio. Estuvo tentado a ofrecerle uno a Leduc, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

—Lamento lo de la nota —dijo Gustav después de unos segundos—. Reconozco que fue inmaduro…

—Cobarde —interrumpió Francis, porque incluso él consideraba aquella acción como un signo de cobardía. Gustav asintió.

—Reconozco que fue cobarde de mi parte terminar todo así. O no terminar, porque creo que jamás le puse un fin con palabras, pero sí huir de esa manera. Estaba aterrado —admitió, mirando al frente todo el tiempo—. No sólo supe que iba a ser padre pronto, sino que eso significaba que lo que yo pensé que sería un secreto, saldría a la luz.

Francis frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó.

—¿Irme? —cuestionó Gustav a su vez. Francis negó con la cabeza.

—No. Engañarme.

Porque eso había sido. Él y Gustav eran una pareja estable. Vivían juntos y Francis no sabía exactamente por cuánto tiempo fueron pareja, pero llegar a ese nivel de compromiso era algo que no ocurría en un año, quizá ni siquiera en dos. Considerando que la ruptura y las circunstancias que la orillaron habían destrozado a Francis, lo suyo fue serio. Lucy había dicho aquella ocasión en la que habló sobre su relación con Gustav, que vivieron juntos por casi un año “después de otros tantos de relación”, y que Francis solía decir que Gustav era el amor de su vida.

—Yo… —Gustav hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Se llama Eva. La conocí en mi trabajo de aquel entonces —explicó—, era la asistente de una de las modelos que tuve que fotografiar para el catálogo de… no importa. Cuando nos vimos algo pasó. Pensarás que no son más que tonterías, pero algo cambió en mi mundo cuando la vi. Fueron tres sesiones de fotografías con aquella modelo y al final de ellas, intercambiamos números. Por trabajo. A ella le había gustado mi manera de trabajar, así que lo lógico era mantener el contacto.

«Comenzamos a hablar poco a poco. Al principio fueron sólo mensajes agradeciendo mi trabajo o para informarme que la revista en la que se publicarían ya estaba a la venta. Poco a poco se convirtieron en mensajes distintos. Nos hicimos amigos. Volvimos a vernos unos dos meses después de ello y tuve la sensación de que si no hacía algo, lo que fuera, perdería mucho. Así que salimos juntos un par de veces y… y después llegó Angélique.

—Tu hija —murmuró Francis. En algún momento habían detenido su andar y permanecían de pie, uno frente al otro. Gustav asintió.

—Es… Dios, Francis, es hermosa. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente—. Y sé que estoy siendo la peor persona del mundo por decirte todo esto y esperar… No sé qué espero, en realidad. Que me perdones, tal vez. Que me comprendas.

—Perdonarte —repitió Francis y negó con la cabeza—. No lo sé. Yo… No lo sé. No quiero mentirte, Gustav, así que no diré que te he perdonado por lo que ocurrió. No te odio, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero el perdón no necesariamente está ligado a ello. Puedo no odiarte y al mismo tiempo no ser capaz de perdonarte.

—Siempre me dijiste que tú perdonas, pero no olvidas.

—Y no lo hago —asintió Francis—. Dios sabe que no lo hago. Quizá algún día, cuando menos me dé cuenta, recordaré lo que ocurrió y sentiré que te he perdonado realmente, pero ese día no ha llegado.

—Fran…

—Comprenderte —interrumpió Francis—, quizá eso puedo hacerlo. Comprendo que hayas querido hacer lo que sentiste que era correcto. Comprendo que no me quisieras y que yo no fuera la persona indicada. — _Que el otro Francis Bonnefoy no fuera la persona indicada_ , pensó—. Comprendo que hayas encontrado a alguien que significa mucho más para ti. Todo eso puedo comprenderlo; la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Lo que no entiendo, Gustav, es por qué decidiste hacer las cosas de la manera como las hiciste: con mentiras. ¿A ella le dijiste que vivías con alguien?

Gustav miró al piso.

—No en ese momento —confesó.

—¿Lo supo después?

Gustav asintió.

—¿Y qué pensó ella? —preguntó Francis. Leduc levantó la mirada.

—Que me comporté como un imbécil.

—Lo hiciste.

—Lo sé.

—Si no me amabas, ¿por qué quedarte conmigo y engañarnos a los dos?

Y aquélla era, quizá, la pregunta que a Francis más le importaba hacer. Necesitaba comprender por qué Gustav no había sido capaz de dar por terminada su relación antes de dejar a Francis, comprender por qué optó por dejar sólo una nota y huir.

—Estuvimos juntos por casi seis años —respondió—, y siempre supe que tú me amabas más de lo que yo te quise a ti. —Francis apretó la mandíbula ante aquella respuesta; no era su vida de la que hablaban, pero esa respuesta un tanto engreída le desagradó—. Es cierto lo que te escribí en la carta: aquel día que dejé todo, dejé a mi mejor amigo. Creo que por eso no tuve el valor para terminar con nuestra relación, no pude sincerarme contigo y decirte que lo nuestro ya no significaba lo que significó en un comienzo. No pude decirte que lo que yo pensé que era amor era realmente cariño mezclado con un poco de lujuria. Porque así comenzó lo nuestro, ¿recuerdas? Como un desahogo mutuo: amigos con derechos. En su momento pareció lógico saltar a una relación, porque no había nadie con quien me sintiera más cómodo, porque contigo las cosas nunca se tornaban incómodas. Era conveniente, supongo.

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró Francis.

—Supuse que dirías algo así.

—Debería golpearte.

Gustav lo miró fijamente. Era obvio que aquella era una posibilidad que había contemplado antes de enviar la carta.

—Pero no lo haré —agregó. Gustav pareció relajarse.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Estás con alguien?

Francis se encogió de hombros y Gustav frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Te vi en una ocasión, unos meses después de que me fui. Vine por algo relacionado con un trabajo pendiente —Francis le miró, esperando que dijera más al respecto—. Evidentemente no te percataste de mi presencia, pero te vi con alguien.

—¿Ah, sí?

Gustav asintió.

—Un hombre, fuera de _Le Grand Cirque_. — _Le Grand Cirque_ era uno de los tres bares gay que había en la ciudad, recordó Francis—. ¿Era tu…?

—No —dijo Francis. En ese momento recordó que Lucile mencionó sus aventuras semanales. El sexo casual se había vuelto algo constante en la vida del otro Francis, pero Gustav no tenía por qué saber eso. No tenía que saber lo desecho que le había dejado. Francia ya había irrumpido suficiente en su vida, no tenía por qué decir más de la cuenta.

—Oh.

Francis le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que siguieran caminando, y Gustav asintió. El cigarrillo de Francis estaba por terminarse y éste estaba seguro de que en cuanto se acabara tomaría otro. Porque era la mejor manera que tenía para llenar los silencios de Gustav.

—¿Cómo está Jeanne? —preguntó. Francis le miró.

—Bien.

—¿Y Simone?

—Igual.

Dios, aquella conversación era incómoda.

—Vi a Jeanne hace unos meses —dijo Gustav. Francis frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración. Jeanne no había dicho nada al respecto… aunque suponía que ella no hablaría de Gustav así como así. Pensándolo bien era poco conveniente que sus amigos y familiares no se sintieran con la confianza suficiente para hablarle del hombre que le abandonó. Aunque suponía que no podía culparlos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Coincidimos en la inauguración de una exposición de Cristof Echard, en París. Fue completamente inesperado. Es decir, siempre supe que es fotógrafa también, pero no esperé encontrarla en París. Me sorprendió que quisiera hablar conmigo después… después de todo.

—Nuestros problemas son precisamente eso: nuestros —dijo Francis

—Lo sé. Pero también sé lo mucho que ella te quiere y lo mucho que todo esto seguramente también le molestó. Hablamos un poco, sobre distintos temas. Me preguntó algunas cosas sobre mi trabajo como fotógrafo, ya sabes que siempre fui su primera referencia cuando tenía dudas sobre la fotografía.  

Francis guardó silencio.

—Le escribí hace poco y me dijo que te enfadaste con ella cuando te dijo que seguimos en contacto.

Ah, pensó Francis, así que eso era a lo que Jeanne se refirió la primera vez que hablaron sólo los dos. Ella había preguntado si aún seguía molesto sobre lo que no le dijo respecto a Gustav.

—Me tomó por sorpresa —respondió por decir algo.

—Imagino que sí. Después de año y medio sin saber nada de mí.

Francis miró al cielo por un momento y se detuvo una vez más. Gustav le miró interrogante.

—Dime una cosa, Gustav. —Lo miró—. ¿Eres feliz?

Gustav Leduc pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y por un momento no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato su expresión cambió. Lucía serio.

—Sí —respondió—, lo soy.

Francis asintió. Se terminó el cigarrillo y dejó la colilla en el basurero más cercano. Después de eso miró la hora: pasaba de la una. Él y Gustav habían hablado por poco más de una hora. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Leduc de frente.

—No quiero verte otra vez.

—Francis…

—Ya no soy tu mejor amigo —intervino Francia—. Renunciaste a esa amistad cuando decidiste irte de la manera como lo hiciste. Tienes una vida y yo no soy parte de ella. No hay manera de que esa amistad se recupere, Gustav. Lo más sano, para los dos, es que todo termine ahora, para bien.

Gustav le miró en silencio por un par de segundos y finalmente asintió.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Francis también asintió.

—Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme —dijo—, debo irme. Tengo algo importante que hacer más tarde.

—Está bien —respondió Gustav.

Francis no dijo más. Simplemente dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia una de las salidas del parque. Sintió la mirada de Gustav fija en él pero no volteó ni una sola vez.

* * *

 

Arthur llegó a las ocho en punto. Francis abrió la puerta de la casa y lo recibió con una sonrisa, saliendo junto a él. Arthur le miró con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Francis le mostró un par de boletos y dijo: —Están presentando _Macbeth_ en la ciudad, pensé que te gustaría verla. Arthur lo miró con curiosidad por un par de segundos, tomó ambos boletos y los guardó en su bolsillo, bajando las escaleras a la entrada de la casa de Francis, regresando al camino.

El teatro se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, que estaba a unos veinte minutos caminando. La obra comenzaba hasta las nueve, así que tenían tiempo para ir con tranquilidad. Y si veían que estaban por llegar tarde, bien podían tomar un taxi o algo.

La cita con Gustav le había dejado un poco tenso, pensando en cómo es que el otro Francis habría tomado todo lo ocurrido aquel día, preocupándose un poco por si había arruinado un poco más lo que respectaba a esa relación. En su camino de regreso a casa había pasado frente a un teatro y había sido inevitable no comprar los boletos para _Macbeth_. Arthur era un ferviente admirador de Shakespeare, y eso no cambiaba en ningún mundo, porque sabía que Inglaterra también lo era. Habían tenido mil discusiones al respecto. De alguna manera, pensar en que aquella noche la pasaría con Arthur le había hecho sentir mejor.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la librería? —preguntó. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Igual que siempre.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—En absoluto —respondió el inglés. Francis sonrió engreídamente.

—Y a pesar de ello, cerraste la librería una hora antes —canturreó. Notó la expresión turbada que apareció en el rostro de Arthur por un segundo.

—Los lunes siempre son días flojos, de todas maneras —dijo, minimizando la importancia de la situación. Francis sonrió.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Arthur—. ¿Qué hiciste por la mañana?

—Tenía un asunto pendiente qué resolver —respondió. Kirkland asintió en silencio.

—¿Y lo resolviste?

Francis lo pensó un poco antes de responder:

—Sí, me parece que sí.

El camino al teatro fue un poco más tardado pero llegaron con tiempo de sobra. Charlaron sobre algunas otras cosas sin importancia y entraron a ver la obra. El teatro no era muy grande; el aforo era para unas doscientas o doscientas veinte personas. No se llenó. Arthur mantuvo la mirada fija en el escenario todo el tiempo. Francis intentó prestarle atención, pero constantemente su mirada se posaba en Arthur, quien a veces susurraba los diálogos en su idioma original o fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le gustaba. Incluso si al final la obra resultaba un fiasco total, Francis estaba seguro de que había sido la mejor opción para la noche.

Poco más de dos horas después, salieron del teatro. Ambos caminaron en silencio por un rato (en ese agradable silencio que a veces los acompañaba en la librería), hasta que Francis preguntó:

—¿Qué te pareció?

—No estuvo mal —respondió Arthur—. Hace tiempo que no veía algo de Shakespeare, en especial esa obra. Es curioso que decidieras invitarme a ver la obra maldita.

Francis conocía la historia, pero miró a Arthur como si no.

—En el mundo del teatro hay muchas supersticiones —explicó Kirkland—. Ya sabes: no desear buena suerte, sino “mucha mierda”; no tejer en escena, nunca vestir de amarillo en el escenario. —Esa era por Molière—. Y se supone que _Macbeth_ es una obra maldita porque aparentemente Shakespeare utilizó nombres de brujas reales en la obra y ellas la maldijeron.

—¿Y por qué dicen que está maldita?

—Se supone que el elenco y staff que montan la obra sufren toda clase de tragedias, muertes en particular. De los actores, los directores... personas cercanas a ellos, a veces hasta los espectadores —añadió sombríamente—. Los que trabajan con _Macbeth_ nunca se refieren a ella por ese nombre, sino como "la tragedia escocesa" o algo similar.

Francis le miró largo rato, en silencio, y Arthur frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Quieres decir algo. Dilo.

Francis sonrió.

—Eres sexy cuando comienzas a hablar sobre aquello de lo que sabes mucho.

Arthur le miró como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y Francis se rió. El inglés entornó la mirada, pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Francis aún reía cuando llegaron a un cruce. Estaba distraído pensando en qué otra cosa podía decir para molestar a Arthur y provocarlo un poco, y se sorprendió cuando inmediatamente después de poner un pie bajo la acera, Kirkland tiró de él con fuerza.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

Francis miró a Arthur por dos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Había estado a punto de cruzar una avenida cuando el semáforo de peatones estaba en rojo. Sintió el agarre de la mano de Arthur en su muñeca y bajó la mirada, viendo con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad ahí en donde la mano de Arthur lo sujetaba con fuerza. El inglés lo soltó de inmediato. Tomó sólo dos segundos para que Francis comenzara a reírse, recibiendo miradas de extrañeza por parte de las personas que caminaban cerca de donde él se encontraba y un ceño fruncido por parte de Arthur.

—No tiene gracia —espetó el inglés—. Esto pudo haber terminado en un accidente.

—Tal vez es por culpa de _Macbeth_.

Arthur le dio un golpe suave en el hombro. Por respuesta, Francis tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó —en un beso húmedo y caliente—, ahí en la acera. A pesar de lo que Kirkland pudiera decir después, Francis sintió que respondía al beso de la misma manera. Se separaron segundos después y Bonnefoy sonrió al ver los labios rojos del inglés.

La sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. Claro que sabía que aquello pudo haber terminado en un accidente, que si Arthur no lo hubiera sujetado a tiempo, algún auto le habría arrollado (porque sí habían pasado autos inmediatamente después). Y ahí era donde estaba lo gracioso de todo ese asunto, porque Francis Bonnefoy era humano, realmente humano, por primera vez en su vida; estaba tan acostumbrado a no serlo que por primera vez fue consciente de lo que significaba ser un hombre como cualquier otro.

Ser un humano, saberse un humano, con todo lo que ello implicaba —la fragilidad, la incertidumbre, la mortalidad y también la increíble fortaleza que había en las personas— era una experiencia completamente nueva para él. Aterradora, sí, pero no por ello menos maravillosa. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, tomó la mano de Arthur cuando el semáforo indicó que podían cruzar, entrelazando sus dedos; si recibió quejas por parte del otro hombre, no las escuchó.

* * *

 

Había dos cosas a las que Francia se sabía condenado. Una de ellas era a vivir una cantidad indefinida de años anhelando una humanidad que no era del todo suya. La otra, enamorarse inevitablemente en serio de las personas. Para el mundo y en particular, para quienes no lo conocían de verdad, Francis no era más que un donjuán, alguien que seducía sin miramientos y que engañaba a sus presas. A Bonnefoy no le importaba realmente lo que otros pensaran de él, aunque en ocasiones estuvo tentado a explicar que no engañaba ni rompía corazones por el simple placer de hacerlo: él amaba en serio. Amaba y reía, amaba y lloraba, amaba y traía dicha, amaba y era desdichado.

Amar, para él, incluía dar todo de sí mismo. Podía ser durante el tiempo que dura un intercambio de miradas, por media hora, por un día o por una eternidad. Francis no amaba a medias, simplemente no iba con su persona.

Cómo es que se encontró a sí mismo pensando en Kirkland más allá del interés físico, jamás lo supo. Un día descubrió que al pasar tiempo con él era igual a olvidarse de todo cuanto existía. Un día se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo como nunca ante el recuerdo de las noches compartidas. Un día se percató de que había memorizado las formas de su rostro, la manera de fruncir el ceño y aquel brillo especial que no abandonaba su mirada cuando se dedicaba a reparar un libro con esmero.

Sentado en el diván junto a la ventana, pensó en lo que había hecho en los últimos días y suspiró, casi abatido. Aquélla era su semana número diez en aquel mundo, lo que significaba que sólo le quedaban dos más antes de regresar a su vida: una vida en la que tendría mil responsabilidades más, una vida en la que no tendría a los amigos que había hecho en esas semanas. Regresaría a una vida en la que no habría visitas a la librería de Arthur ni intentos fútiles por enseñarle a cocinar.

Desde un principio supo que no debía apegarse tanto a las personas de aquel mundo. Las despedidas iban a ser atroces. Lo había sido la despedida a su familia; cuando tuviera que decirle adiós a Lucy, a Edouard, a las gemelas... Cuando tuviera que despedirse de aquel Arthur. No es que fueran una pareja, porque ninguno de los dos había decidido otorgarse título o etiqueta, pero Francis sabía que eran exclusivos. Arthur le había comentado en alguna ocasión que hacía al menos cuatro meses que no estaba con nadie en ningún sentido y que en ese momento no tenía interés en buscar múltiples parejas.

Pensó en su propia vida. Pensó en España y Prusia, a quienes tendría que ir a ver en cuanto estuviera de regreso, para escapar un poco de todo y reír junto a ellos. Pensó en Monique, la pobre chica que tenía la desgracia de ser su asistente personal y que siempre estaba estresada por su culpa. Pensó en saberse una nación, en la sensación a veces abrumadora de ser uno y muchos al mismo tiempo, en el cariño que tenía por su gente. Y sobre todo, pensó en Inglaterra. También tendría que ir a verlo al regresar. No para agradecerle el viaje (porque no, eso no lo haría), sino para dejar en claro que esto que había ocurrido era algo de lo que no deberían hablar nunca más. Lo vivido en esos días quedaría como un mero recuerdo. Un espejismo, una ilusión. Definitivamente como un sueño inalcanzable.

Suponía que así como él le había indicado que no podría hablarle a nadie de lo ocurrido mientras durase el viaje, tampoco podría hacerlo con las personas en su mundo. Aunque no es como si alguien fuera a creerle: era como parte de una novela fantástica esto de viajar entre dimensiones porque Inglaterra decidió cumplirle un deseo.

Hizo una pausa en el curso que llevaban sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño, irguiéndose de pronto.

¿Y no era el hecho de que una nación tuviera forma humana también algo que podría formar parte de una novela de ficción? La mera idea parecía risible, algo que sólo existiría en la cabeza de un loco. Sí, pensándolo bien, ¿no era su otra vida tan irreal como viajar entre dimensiones?

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y se levantó del diván. Cerró la ventana, sintiendo los brazos desnudos completamente congelados. El otoño ya había llegado y él tenía muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente; no podía perder el tiempo pensando en circunstancias inevitables. Además, al día siguiente vería a Arthur otra vez; ya lo había arreglado con Lucy, quien se haría cargo del restaurante (y sabía que eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, porque la chica sonreía como loca cuando Francis le pedía su ayuda para poder escaparse con Arthur).

Antes de irse a la cama pensó que, si quería tener un poco más de tiempo libre, bien podía contratar a otro cocinero. Así podría escaparse sin tantos remordimientos del restaurante. Después de tres años siendo el dueño, dedicándole cuerpo y alma, era justo que pensara un poco más en él, ¿no?

Se quedó dormido aún pensando en ello. 

* * *

 

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras; la única fuente de luz provenía de una mesa. La figura que se encontraba frente a ella estaba un poco inclinada sobre un recipiente de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro que contenía agua y del cual provenía la luz. Su ceño permanecía fruncido mientras sus manos se asían con fuerza a las orillas de la mesa.

Inglaterra observó detenidamente y en silencio lo que el agua le mostraba. Se veía a sí mismo interactuando con Francia en aquel otro mundo al que le había enviado. En todo ese tiempo había decidido no observar y dejar que Francia hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, que descubriera lo que debía descubrir antes de regresar a su vida. Había sido un momento de curiosidad, un momento de debilidad ante la idea de ver cómo llevaba su vida como humano.

Cuando preparó el encantamiento que le permitiría observar a Francia no esperó descubrir a su yo de aquel mundo a su lado. No esperó verlos sonreír juntos, mucho menos besarse.

Inglaterra se irguió de pronto y con un movimiento de su mano la imagen en el agua desapareció, dejando sólo eso: agua en un recipiente de treinta centímetros de diámetro. En la habitación ahora a oscuras, Inglaterra caminó de un lado al otro, mordiéndose las uñas. Odiaba morderse las uñas y sólo lo hacía cuando se sentía verdaderamente contrariado. Después de unos minutos de caminar de un lado al otro, pensando en todas las imágenes que había visto, volvió a pararse frente a la mesa. Murmuró algunas palabras en un idioma hace mucho tiempo olvidado y el agua volvió a mostrarle una imagen. Francia y el otro Arthur caminaban por una avenida, tomados de la mano. Francia reía y su otro yo, a pesar de fruncir el ceño, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

— _Damn_.

Y con un movimiento de su mano, la imagen volvió a desaparecer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí este capítulo, le dije a mi beta que Gustav era un cabronazo y que, no obstante, tampoco podía condenar del todo sus acciones. Es un poco complicado. Disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo porque es justo antes de que comience lo más interesante. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora! No tengo excusa más allá de mi cabeza olvidadiza que no se dio cuenta de que tenía algo importante que compartir el domingo.

Francis cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Arthur en su nuca y el beso que depositó en ella justo después. Se estremeció al pensar en lo íntimo que se había sentido aquel gesto. Apoyó la frente en la almohada y se mordió el labio mientras un gemido salía de su boca. Arthur volvió a besarlo, pero en esa ocasión el beso estuvo acompañado con sus dedos moviéndose dentro de él. Hacía rato que Francis había perdido la noción del tiempo y no estaba seguro de si Arthur llevaba preparándolo (abriéndolo lentamente, de manera que era casi una tortura) por un minuto o diez. A juzgar por cómo sus piernas temblaban y cómo estaba seguro de que se correría en cualquier momento, ya llevaban un rato así.

Arthur le dio otro beso en la nuca, sus labios pronto fueron sustituidos por los dientes. Francis se estremeció. Había descubierto que Arthur tenía una fijación por las mordidas, algo con lo que se sentía más que a gusto. Su cuerpo tenía varias marcas hechas por Arthur un par de días atrás y sonrió complacido al pensar que habría otras nuevas para el día siguiente. Los dedos de Arthur siguieron moviéndose dentro y fuera de él, y dio un respingo cuando rozaron su próstata.

—Juro por Dios, Arthur —murmuró con voz entrecortada—, que si me follas ahora mismo…

—No deberías jurar en Su nombre —murmuró Arthur detrás de él, ralentizando (porque sorprendentemente sí era posible hacerlo) sus movimientos. Francis hizo un sonido mezcla de gruñido y gemido.

—No eres creyente.

—No lo soy —respondió Arthur y Francis casi pudo sentir su sonrisa—. Soy ateo.

—Entonces da igual si juro por Dios o por el diablo, sólo apre… ¡ah! —Arthur se rió un poco y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, ocasionando un gemido en Francis. Éste, por su parte, comenzó a mover su cadera al mismo ritmo que el otro, buscando más fricción, ansiando mayor contacto y un orgasmo que estaba conteniendo desde hacía un rato rodeando la base del pene con los dedos.

Mordió sus labios con más fuerza y de su boca escapó un gruñido cuando Arthur retiró los dedos, dejándolo vacío. Giró la cabeza para comenzar a discutir y en vez de hacerlo, tuvo que volver a apoyar la frente en la cama, porque Arthur entró en él en un solo movimiento.

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eres demasiado mandón durante el sexo? —preguntó a su oído. Francis respiró profundamente.

—No sólo en el sexo, _mon chaton_.

—Ugh, no me digas así.

—Yo sé que en el fondo te gusta que te diga así —bromeó Francis—. Y ahora, ¿por qué no te mueves?

—Mandón.

—Te gusta que lo sea.

Arthur no lo negó. Comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio y después de unos segundos, con más fuerza y firmeza. Francis mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía a Kirkland entrar y salir de él. Le gustaba sentirlo así: caliente y duro, entregado completamente. A veces le escuchaba murmurar cosas en inglés, pero en general, Arthur era un amante silencioso. Contrario a él, que no sentía vergüenza al expresar lo que le gustaba y lo que no, lo que quería hacer y que le hicieran. En su casa había suficiente privacidad para gritar si es que quería.

Arthur lo sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza y algo le decía a Francis que al día siguiente también tendría las marcas de sus dedos. Aquello no podría importarle menos. Gimió un poco más y Arthur tomó eso como un incentivo para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos. Francis se sentía como en una montaña rusa de emociones: placer, entrega, confianza y algo que no podía ignorar: dicha. Rodeó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a moverla rápidamente, ansioso por terminar. Arthur rozó su próstata otra vez.

—¡Ahí, otra vez! —exclamó y Arthur volvió a hacerlo.

Un par de segundos después, Francis se corrió, entre espasmos y el nombre de Arthur en la boca. Dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente y gimoteó un poco más mientras Arthur seguía entrando y saliendo de él, sintiéndose más sensible después del clímax. Al poco rato sintió los dientes de Kirkland hundirse en su hombro izquierdo mientras éste llegaba al orgasmo también. Arthur apoyó los antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Francis para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre él. Bonnefoy sonrió para sí, incluso al sentir a Arthur alejarse, llevándose su calor corporal y dejándolo aún más vacío que minutos antes.

Escuchó los pasos de Arthur por la habitación, pero no levantó la mirada. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose relajado y decidido a no preocuparse por la sensación del semen en su abdomen, debajo de él. La cama se hundió a su lado y gruñó cuando la mano fría y húmeda de Arthur se posó en su hombro.

—Gírate —ordenó el inglés. Francis volvió a gruñir.

—No quiero —murmuró con la mitad del rostro aún oculta en la almohada, por lo que su voz sonó más bien como un “no q’ro”. Arthur le dio una nalgada que resonó en el silencio de la habitación y le hizo pegar un brinco.

—Mierda, Arthur —dijo entre dientes, girándose y quedando boca arriba. Arthur no dijo nada.

Francis sintió el roce de la toalla húmeda en su cuerpo e ignoró el escalofrío que acompañó al choque de temperatura, pues su piel aún ardía. Arthur lo limpió con cuidado, obligándole a levantarse para quitar la sábana que también estaba llena de semen; después volvió a desaparecer, ahí por donde se iba al baño. Francis sabía que la sonrisa en su rostro estaba llegando a niveles inesperados cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a doler, pero no dejó de sonreír. Jamás habría imaginado que Arthur sería así de considerado con él. Eso le gustaba de él. Le gustaba que no sólo se entregara por completo cuando tenían sexo, sino que tuviera esos pequeños detalles que le hacían sentir que era, en definitiva, algo más.

Arthur regresó y volvió a subir a la cama, recostándose junto a Francis y cubriéndolos a ambos con la frazada. Las noches ya eran un poco más frescas y aunque ambos aún irradiaban calor, pronto se enfriarían por completo. Francis aprovechó tenerlo a su lado para acercarse más a él, sin abrazarlo pero sin dejar mucho espacio entre ambos. Arthur se acomodó y cuando Francis abrió los ojos, descubrió que el inglés le miraba.

—Hey —dijo.

—Hey —respondió el otro y Francis rió un poco al ver la expresión tan seria en su rostro.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó. Arthur levantó una ceja y encogió uno de sus hombros.

—En nada.

—Mientes.

Por toda respuesta, Arthur volvió a encoger el hombro. Francis no insistió. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo a Arthur acomodarse nuevamente junto a él. Si fuera el Francis de su mundo justo antes de tener aquel viaje a otra dimensión, quizá se sentiría aterrado por la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Lo suyo había dejado de ser sexo casual la noche en la que abandonaron el sofá y subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Lo suyo jamás había sido sexo casual, para empezar. Francis estaba consciente de ello y sabía que debía sentirse aterrado por ello, pero no lo estaba. Se sentía bien. Se sentía, de alguna manera inexplicable para él, correcto, como si todo no pudiera ser de otra manera.

Francis volvió a mirar a Arthur, quien estaba en silencio pero aún despierto, con la mirada fija en la mesa de noche. Giró su cuerpo para poder abrazar al inglés por la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Arthur le miró de reojo; estiró la mano y tomó el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

— _De profundis_ —respondió.

Francis soltó su abrazo y tomó el libro, mirándolo mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

—Una historia terrible, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Arthur asintió.

—Su amor realmente lo cegó ante lo que ocurría —dijo casi en un susurro—. A veces me pregunto si en verdad alguien capaz de amar de esa manera incondicional.

Por toda respuesta, Francis besó su hombro.

—¿Por qué buscabas este libro en particular? —preguntó Arthur de pronto.

—Lo recordé —mintió Francis. No podía decirle que fue lo primero que le vino a la mente aquella ocasión. Arthur pareció creerse la respuesta.

Abrió el libro en una página al azar y pasó sus dedos sobre el papel.

—Si quieres leerlo, puedo encender la luz —dijo Francis. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, me sé muchas partes de memoria. —Francis le miró con una ceja levantada—. _“No puedo reconstruir mi carta ni volver a escribirla. Debes aceptarla tal como está, manchada en muchos sitios por las lágrimas, en otros con marcas de pasión y dolor, y entenderla como mejor puedas, con sus manchas, correcciones y demás”_ —citó.

Arthur dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche una vez más y giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente con Francis. Éste volvió a rodear su cintura con el brazo. No se acercó más ni lo atrajo a él, pero sintió un agradable calor que nada tenía que ver con deseo cuando Arthur le sonrió e imitó su movimiento. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencer a Arthur y finalmente, se quedó dormido.

Su rostro lucía tan relajado al dormir. Aunque este Arthur fruncía el ceño considerablemente menos que Inglaterra, no era extraño verlo con las cejas unidas casi en una sola. Al dormir, su rostro lucía más joven. Este Arthur tenía veinticinco años, dos menos que Francis Bonnefoy, y a veces en su frente aparecían arrugas que no deberían estar ahí aún. Francis levantó la mano que tenía en la cintura de Arthur y la llevó a su rostro. Dudo antes de acariciarlo, pero al final lo hizo.

Murmuró una maldición y bajó la mano una vez más. Kirkland se movió en sueños, acercándose más a él, encogiéndose de manera que su frente quedó apoyada en el pecho de Francis. Éste lo rodeó con el brazo una vez más, quedándose quieto y relajándose poco a poco pero sin llegar a dormirse del todo.

Su tiempo en aquel universo estaba agotándose: tenía sólo una semana y antes de que todo terminara. Llevaba la cuenta exacta de los días pasados en aquella vida, pues no quería que el regreso le tomara por sorpresa. Así que tenía un calendario en uno de los cajones del buró, en donde estaban marcados los días y la fecha en la que regresaría a casa. Regresar era inevitable y aunque una parte suya deseaba quedarse y seguir compartiendo su tiempo con todas las personas conocidas en ese mundo, sabía que no podía usurpar la vida de alguien más.

Francia siempre se había considerado un ser moralmente ambiguo porque, siendo sinceros, a lo largo de su vida había hecho cosas cuestionables que escandalizarían a más de uno. No obstante, cuando pensaba en quedarse con la vida de Francis se sentía incómodo y casi malvado. Además, conocía a Inglaterra y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que él no le dejaría quedarse en aquel mundo, por muy feliz que fuera. Inglaterra lo despreciaba, después de todo, y si podía robarle aunque fuera un poco de felicidad, lo haría. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Arthur murmuró algo entre sueños y Francis le miró. Regresaría a su casa en unos cuantos días, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera aprovechar cada instante de esa vida que no era suya pero que se sentía como si lo fuera. 

* * *

 

El lunes lo pasó con Arthur en la librería. En algún momento del día, el inglés lo echó de ahí porque Francis aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acorralarlo contra la pared y besarlo o frotarse contra él, alejándose cuando veía que algún posible cliente se acercaba. Francis sonrió complacido de sí mismo cuando vio que Arthur debía acomodarse la ropa para que no se notara su erección. Regresó más tarde, con la cena para los dos, y Arthur cerró la librería más temprano. Esa noche fue la primera que pasó en casa del inglés, ambos apretados en una cama individual, en una habitación cuyas paredes apenas se veían entre tantas repisas con libros.

El martes escribió muchos más mensajes de los que recordaba haber escrito. Habló con Arthur sobre temas que no habían tocado antes, temas quizá insustanciales pero que dieron paso a discusiones que lo mantuvieron entretenido (distraído, en palabras de Lucile), durante casi todo el día. Francis no supo exactamente en qué momento su “buenos días, _mon chaton_ ” dio paso a una conversación sobre _Ana Karenina_ y por qué aquella obra de Tolstoi era maravillosa y, al mismo tiempo, terrible en otros aspectos. Tampoco supo cómo es que terminaron hablando sobre rugby y el Torneo de las Seis Naciones. Y de más está decir que no comprendía cómo en algún punto de la conversación, Arthur dijo que sabía escribir en élfico.

Por la noche regresó a casa, porque tanto él como Arthur necesitaban su espacio, por mucho que él quisiera pasar cada segundo a su lado. Arthur no sabía que aquella era la última semana que tendrían juntos, así que Francis no quiso arruinarla siendo demasiado insistente.

El miércoles, no obstante, Arthur se presentó al restaurante por la mañana, apenas unas horas después de que abrieran. No dijo por qué y Francis no pidió ninguna explicación. Pasó unas tres horas con él en la cocina, charlando también con Lucile, que de vez en cuando se asomaba para formar parte de la conversación y comprobar que no estuvieran “haciendo nada indecoroso en un lugar de trabajo serio y formal”. Francis fingió no darse cuenta de que Lucy entraba a la cocina para preparar o calentar platillos que no requerían demasiada elaboración, con el fin de dejarles charlar a gusto por más tiempo.

El jueves por la noche, Francis se escapó del restaurante dos horas antes de cerrar. Arthur le esperaba afuera y juntos caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde entraron en el teatro en el que vieron _Macbeth_ , ahora para ver una obra de un dramaturgo español. Francis apenas si puso atención, pues de vez en cuando dirigía miradas a su izquierda, en donde Arthur estaba sentado y miraba atentamente lo que ocurría en el escenario. Sin pensarlo demasiado, entrelazó sus manos y aunque Arthur dio un respingo cuando lo hizo, no las separó.

El viernes Francis apenas si tuvo tiempo para pensar en Arthur, o en general, en cualquier cosa que no fuera leer los pedidos, prepararlos, entregarlos y volver a comenzar. Aquél fue uno de esos días ocupados en los que pareciera que toda Francia estuviera ansiosa por entrar en su pequeño restaurante (y sí, aquello era una hipérbole, pero nadie podía juzgar a Francis por hacerla mentalmente). Lucy estuvo en la cocina con él durante buena parte del día, e incluso Edouard decidió quedarse para el siguiente turno porque la cantidad de comensales esperando a ser atendidos era casi de risa.

Lucy comentó que en los tres años que tenía el restaurante sólo ésa y en otra ocasión habían tenido tantos clientes. Francia se esmeró aún más en la preparación de los platillos. Él no estaría para recibir más clientes, pero esperaba que Francis viera crecer aún más a _La maison de Pierre_.

El sábado del fin de semana antes de regresar a su mundo. Al cerrar el restaurante, cerca de las once, y dejar todo limpio para el día siguiente, se dirigió al casillero y guardó su filipina, vistiéndose con la ropa que llevaba al llegar por la mañana. A mediodía le había dicho a Edouard que regresara justo a esa hora, para ayudar con lo que fuera necesario, y a pesar de haber recibido una mirada interrogante de parte del muchacho, se había negado a dar más explicaciones.

Al terminar de cambiarse, cerró el casillero y salió al restaurante. Lucy charlaba con Edouard, quien aún lucía un poco confundido, y junto a ellos estaba Émi, que guardaba silencio pero no dejaba de sonreír. No había convivido mucho con la chica de cabello rosa (apenas habían conversado en una o dos ocasiones cuando ella fue al restaurante para regresar junto con Lucy después del trabajo), pero de alguna manera su presencia también le parecía necesaria.

Francis carraspeó y los demás voltearon a verle. Sonrió y levantó una botella de champán que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Anaïs y Gabrielle intercambiaron miradas, Edouard sonrió, Émi levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa y Lucile le miró con sospecha, mas no dijo nada al respecto. Edouard se apresuró a buscar las copas alargadas que guardaban desde hacía mucho tiempo y jamás habían usado porque nadie solía pedir champán en el restaurante. Francis destapó la botella y sirvió una copa para cada uno.

—¿Qué celebramos, jefe? —preguntó Anaïs al tomar su copa. Gabrielle, junto a su hermana, miró a Francis, esperando una respuesta.

—Nada en particular —respondió éste—. Sólo pensé que hemos trabajado mucho últimamente y que también es necesario darnos un lujito de vez en cuando. —Y les guiñó un ojo. Gabrielle sonrió.

—Salud por eso —dijo Edouard animadamente. Las gemelas, Émi y Francis rieron un poco. Sólo Lucy guardó silencio.

—Un brindis por el mejor equipo de trabajo —dijo Francis sonriendo y alzando la copa. Edouard fingió limpiarse unas lágrimas y las gemelas levantaron sus copas al mismo tiempo.

—Yo no soy parte del equipo de trabajo, pero qué diablos —agregó Émi levantando también su copa.

Lucy fue la última en hacerlo, ahora ya con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Un brindis por el mejor jefe y el mejor amigo —dijo ella también.

Francis la miró y para no decir nada que pudiera arruinar el momento, o algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después, llevó la copa a su boca, dándole un trago. Los demás interpretaron eso como el único gesto necesario para vaciar sus copas también.

Edouard y las gemelas se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el lugar al que se habían mudado ellas recientemente y que, al parecer, estaba cerca de la facultad del chico. Émi intervenía de vez en cuando también. Francis los miró en silencio mientras charlaban y bebían, ignorando ahora a su jefe, sirviéndose más champán cuando vaciaban las copas. Estaban relajados y reían animadamente, ignorantes de la verdad. Porque aquella noche Francis había decidido despedirse de ellos en silencio. Suspiró. Aún no se iba y ya los extrañaba; regresar a su propia vida iba a ser difícil.

—¿Estás bien?

Francis volteó a su izquierda y le sonrió a Lucile. La chica aún tenía la copa prácticamente llena y le miraba con preocupación. Con la mano que tenía libre, él la rodeó con el brazo y la acercó hacia él.

—No podría estar mejor —dijo. Y aquello era verdad. Decirle adiós a todo lo que había vivido en esos tres meses, a las personas y a la vida a la que llegó iba a ser difícil, eso no lo negaba, pero también estaba agradecido por haber conocido a todos, por saberse querido por ellos.

—Has estado extraño todo el día —murmuró ella, apoyando la frente en su hombro—. ¿Pasó algo con Arthur?

—En absoluto. Vino, como todos los sábados, a la hora de siempre, ¿no es así?

Lucile asintió dándole un sorbo a la copa de champán.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? —preguntó ella—. Te has comportado extraño toda esta semana. Y no lo digo por tus constantes escapadas para pasar tiempo con Arthur, porque esas las entiendo. Y te las aplaudo, además, porque me hace feliz saber que tú también lo eres. —Francis volteó a verla y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero ella le interrumpió—. No intentes negarlo, Bonnefoy. Te conozco y reconozco esa mirada que tienes cuando estás con él o cuando hablas sobre él. Eres feliz a su lado, aunque por alguna extraña razón los dos han optado por no decir que son novios o algo así.

—No ha…

—No han tenido ganas de sacar a relucir el tema, ya lo sé. —Lucy sonrió al mirarlo—. Es casi adorable ver cómo inconscientemente aún quieren negar que entre los dos hay algo. ¿Sabes que Arthur también negó que tuviera interés en ti?

Francis levantó una ceja y le miró con curiosidad. Lucile asintió.

—Fue después de mi cumpleaños —explicó—, cuando comenzó a venir más seguido al restaurante. Le pregunté si tenía interés en conocerte un poco más y respondió que no. Ambos sabemos que estaba mintiendo. —Francis sonrió para sí—. Cuanto más te preguntaba a ti si tenías interés en él, más negaba Arthur disfrutar tus visitas nocturnas a la librería. Porque no creas que no lo sé, Francis.

—Estaría sorprendido si no lo supieras.

Lucile sonrió complacida.

—A lo que voy: creo que es evidente que lo suyo no es un simple gustar, y que hay sentimientos de por medio. No me mires como si hubiera pateado a un perrito, Francis, porque sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Lu….

—No. Cierra la boca —indicó ella levantando una mano para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. No te estoy diciendo que lo invites a compartir casa, porque ambos sabemos que es demasiado pronto. Sólo estoy diciendo que vayas a verlo y le preguntes si quiere formalizar su relación.

—¿Qué habría de diferente si lo hiciéramos? —preguntó Francis—. Es una pregunta seria, Lucy. ¿En qué cambiarían las cosas? Sólo sería otorgarle una etiqueta a algo que ya existe.

—¿Y no has pensado que tal vez a él le gustaría poder decir que eres su novio en vez de lo que sea que son?

Francis no respondió.

—Piénsalo, Fran —agregó Lucy y caminó hacia donde se encontraban los demás, uniéndose a la conversación y sujetando a Émi por la cintura

Francis vació el contenido de la copa de un solo trago. Había una razón por la que no quería que lo que ocurría con Arthur se volviera completamente formal, y era la misma razón por la cual había organizado esa pequeña reunión. Cuando él regresara a casa, ¿qué sería de esa relación? Bastante problemático era saber que regresaría a un mundo en donde vería a Arthur y no sería Arthur. Lucy no sabía eso y por lo tanto, no lo comprendía del todo. Si supiera, si Francia tuviera permitido hablar sobre lo que ocurría, quizá ella vería las cosas de la misma manera que él.

Suspiró y dejó la copa vacía en una mesa. Antes de unirse a los demás para hablar con ellos de cualquier cosa. Intentó relajarse y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. 

* * *

 

—Sabes —dijo Arthur desde la estufa mientras servía el agua caliente en las tazas. Francis le miró.

—¿Hm?

—Hay un evento de poesía mañana por la tarde. —Arthur se giró hacia Francia y le entregó su taza de té.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Francis al tomar la taza, dejándola con cuidado sobre la barra. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Parece interesante.

Francis no respondió. Al día siguiente ya estaría en casa, y no quería prometer algo que evidentemente no podría cumplir jamás. Vaciló antes de responder.

—Podemos ir, si quieres.

—Si no te interesa, está bien —agregó Arthur—. Puedo ir solo.

—¿Y perderme un evento de poesía? Para nada. Iré contigo.

Arthur sonrió un poco y se sentó frente a Francis.

Era casi medianoche. Afuera en la calle se escuchaba el pasar de algún auto o las voces lejanas de algunas personas que pasaban por la acera. Era una noche tranquila, un poco fría. Francis había llegado media hora atrás a la casa de Arthur, y aunque había intentado comportarse como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, había sido imposible. Arthur había notado su silencio pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Simplemente le indicó que se sentara en la barra, en el lugar que había ocupado desde esa primera noche que Arthur lo invitó a pasar, y preparó té.

Era justo como había ocurrido al principio, apenas unas semanas atrás. Parecía que había pasado más tiempo y no sólo un par de meses desde aquella noche en la que decidió hacerle una visita nocturna a ese hombre que tenía el rostro de alguien a quien él conocía y que, en sus similitudes, era diferente. Bebió del té en silencio mientras Arthur hacía lo mismo. Al cabo de un rato, Kirkland dejó su taza sobre la barra y le quitó la suya a Francis, quien lo miró confundido. Arthur se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

Francis jadeó con sorpresa pero de inmediato se entregó a él.

Durante los días que habían compartido juntos, se habían besado de muchas maneras. Apasionadamente, con fuerza, con deseo; besos pausados en la cama (o el sofá) después de correrse. Besos adormilados al despertar. Pero ninguno había sido como ése. Francis se levantó del banco y se acercó también hacia Arthur, acortando la distancia lo más que se podía teniendo la barra entre ambos. Se asió con fuerza al frente de su camisa y lo beso con desesperación, ávido de perderse en sus labios porque aquella era la última noche que estarían juntos y tan sólo recordarlo se volvía insoportable.

Arthur acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y cuando se separó, besó su frente y sus párpados cerrados. Había en sus actos tanta dulzura que era casi doloroso. Francis estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a llorar y no podía permitírselo. No tendría ninguna explicación convincente y ya había mentido demasiado en esos tres meses. Ansioso, volvió a buscar los labios de Arthur, besándolo con más fuerza, deseando dejar atrás ese afecto que le estrujaba el corazón. Arthur respondió al estímulo y pronto tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire una vez más.

—¿A mi habitación? —preguntó Arthur y Francis asintió.

Dejaron las tazas a medio beber sobre la barra y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Arthur. Francis apenas le dio tiempo de llegar cerca de la cama cuando lo detuvo y se arrodilló frente a él, ansioso por tenerlo en su boca una vez más. La última vez. Arthur se dejó hacer y aunque ocurrieron cosas risibles —como cuando Francis no pudo desabrochar el cinturón de Arthur y fue éste quien tuvo que darle un manotazo para quitárselo él mismo, o cuando perdió el equilibrio y de no ser porque Francis lo sujetó fuerte por el trasero, habría caído al piso—, jamás perdieron el ánimo para continuar.

Francis rodeó el miembro de Arthur con la boca, devorándolo por completo. Cuando Arthur atrapó su cabello en sus manos, Francis levantó la mirada y asintió junto con un gruñido, dándole permiso a Arthur para sujetarlo con más fuerza. El inglés así lo hizo, enredando los dedos en su cabello y apenas conteniéndose para no empujarse contra su boca. Francis sentía los ojos llorosos y su mandíbula comenzaba a adormecerse, pero no le importó. Su cabeza subía y bajaba cada vez con más velocidad, y aunque Arthur intentó apartarlo, Francis no lo soltó.

En alguna conversación post orgasmo, Arthur había murmurado que estaba completamente limpio, y pese a que Francia no estaba del todo seguro de que Francis lo estuviera, había dicho que él también. Bonnefoy tenía condones en su casa y Francia estaba seguro de que era un hombre precavido.

Tragó casi todo el esperma de Arthur, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano al soltarlo y mirar al inglés.

— _Fuck_ —jadeó Arthur con la respiración entrecortada.

—Eso es lo que sigue —bromeó Francia sin poder evitarlo.

Arthur se quitó la camisa, dejándola en algún lugar del piso, y terminó de quitarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Francis se puso de pie y lo imitó. Apenas había terminado de quitarse el pantalón cuando Arthur lo empujó a la cama, en la que dio dos rebotes. Francis miró a Arthur y sonrió al descubrir que el inglés tenía una botella de lubricante en la mano izquierda y un preservativo en la derecha. A juzgar por cómo se veía la botella, era nueva. Francis sonrió para sí al recordar que en los días anteriores se habían terminado las botellas de lubricante que ambos guardaban en sus respectivas habitaciones (Francis en un cajón; Arthur debajo de la cama).

Kirkland trepó en la cama, dejó el condón en el estómago de Francis y abrió el lubricante, vaciando un poco en su mano. Francis se preparó para sentir el gel en su cuerpo pero, para su sorpresa, Arthur lo utilizó para prepararse. Introdujo un dedo dentro de sí y después de un rato, introdujo otro. Francis sintió cómo su boca se resecaba ante la imagen y casi de inmediato, tomó el condón y se lo colocó. Después de lo que se sintieron horas, Arthur vertió un poco más de lubricante en su mano y lo usó para masajear el miembro de Francis. Éste maldijo un poco la presencia del látex, pues habría preferido sentir la mano de Arthur directamente.

Cualquier pensamiento ajeno a lo que ocurría en ese momento se alejó de él al sentir las manos de Arthur en sus hombros, apoyándose en él mientras se acomodaba en su regazo. Francis cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Arthur rodeándolo poco a poco. Arthur jadeó y Francis supo que había entrado por completo. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder al instinto de empujar la cadera hacia arriba. Pronto, no obstante, Arthur comenzó a moverse, marcando el ritmo: lento al principio, moviendo las caderas en círculos, sin soltar su agarre de los hombros de Francis.

Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta en una o. De sus labios salían gemidos que aumentaban de volumen cuando alguno de sus movimientos lograba que Francis golpeara su próstata. Francis lo sujetó por la cintura y también comenzó a moverse, siguiendo el mismo ritmo.

—Francis —gimió Arthur—. _Fuck!_

Francia sintió el momento en el que el cuerpo de Arthur se tensó y los músculos alrededor de su miembro se estrecharon, dejándolo también al límite. Arthur soltó su peso sobre Francis, y éste sólo necesitó un par de estocadas más para correrse también.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato, hasta que Arthur gruñó y Francis interpretó eso como que debía salir de él. Así lo hizo y después se ocupó de desechar el condón y limpiar a Arthur, así como éste lo hiciera en ocasiones. Volvió a la cama junto a él y ambos se apretujaron el uno contra el otro en el espacio tan estrecho. Francis sentía la respiración de Arthur en su cuello y suspiró.

—Deberías comprar una cama más grande —murmuró.

—Luego.

Francis sonrió.

Arthur se quedó dormido al cabo de un rato y en el silencio de la noche, Francis pensó en el regreso a su vida. Seguramente todo ocurriría de la misma manera: se iría a dormir y al día siguiente despertaría en su propio mundo. Estaba seguro de que despertaría en el horrible hotel en el que se quedó dormido después de su visita a Inglaterra, aquél que tenía el terrible papel tapiz. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, recorriendo con la mirada cada detalle de la habitación de Arthur, con sus libros en las repisas y la ventana desde la que se veía una buena parte de la ciudad. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y se obligó a respirar profundamente. A su lado, Arthur murmuró algo y se giró aún entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Francia se acercó más a Arthur, abrazándolo por la espalda. Arthur volvió a murmurar algo pero no se soltó, al contrario, pegó su cuerpo al de Francis y suspiró, como si en sueños se sintiera contento por la posición en la que se encontraban. Francia besó su hombro desnudo y apoyó la barbilla en él. No quería dormir. Quería mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo que fuera posible. No porque pensara que mantenerse despierto lograría evitar lo inevitable, pero sí para beber de cada instante.

En algún momento de la noche se quedó dormido.

Francis escuchó el cantar de los pájaros fuera de su ventana y supo que todo había terminado. El espacio a su lado se encontraba vacío, frío. No quiso abrir los ojos. Giró el cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo y presionó su rostro contra la almohada. Tuvo ganas de gritar. Tuvo ganas de maldecir. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en esa posición hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire y ladeó el rostro apenas para aspirar un poco. No quiso ver lo que había a su alrededor. Lo sabía muy bien: una habitación más pequeña que la suya, con una ventana que daba hacia una calle siempre llena de autos, y Dios, ese terrible papel tapiz. Cómo odiaba ese papel tapiz de flores; seguramente sentiría náuseas al verlo.

—Sé que es tu día libre, pero deberías levantarte ya.

Francis se levantó tan rápido que sintió un mareo y maldijo por lo bajo. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar la mirada, vio a Arthur de pie en el marco de la puerta. Tenía puesto el pantalón del pijama, que colgaba de sus caderas, y no llevaba más que eso. Bonnefoy miró a su alrededor. Seguía en la habitación de Arthur y, más sorprendente aún, Arthur seguía ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el inglés acercándose a él; por su tono de voz, se le notaba preocupado—. Estás pálido.

Francis tragó en seco y asintió lentamente, procesando poco a poco lo que ocurría alrededor. Arthur se acercó a él y le ofreció una taza; sólo en ese momento, Francia notó que en Arthur llevaba dos tazas, una con té y otra con café.

—Sé que prefieres café a _English Breakfast_ para comenzar el día —dijo el inglés antes de darle un sorbo a su taza. Francis lo imitó.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Casi las once —respondió Arthur—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Francis asintió y dejó la taza en la mesa de noche.

—Sí. Tuve un mal sueño, es todo.

Arthur le miró como si no estuviera muy convencido con su explicación, pero no insistió. Francis le sonrió y con cuidado le quitó la taza de las manos, dejándola junto a la suya antes de inclinarse hacia él y darle un beso con sabor a café. Kirkland se relajó considerablemente entre sus brazos y al cabo de un rato, al separarse, Francis lo descubrió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Porque seguía ahí y podía ser sólo un error en sus cálculos (quizá era sólo un error en sus cálculos, porque no podía ser otra cosa), pero eso no importaba.

—Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí todo el día —dijo casi ronroneando. Arthur no respondió, aunque alargó el brazo para tomar su taza de té.

—Nos perderíamos el evento de poesía.

—¿De verdad, Arthur? —preguntó Francis levantando una ceja—. ¿Prefieres ir a escuchar poemas a quedarte en la cama conmigo todo el día?

Arthur pasó la lengua por sus labios.

—Cuando lo pones así…

Francis se rió animadamente y volvió a recostarse en la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación mientras sentía un enorme peso quitársele de encima.

De más está decir que no fueron al evento de poesía.

* * *

 

Pasó un día más y Francis despertó en su habitación de paredes blancas, con el sonido de la alarma de su móvil que tenía la imagen de los macarrones de colores. Y después pasó un día más, y otro más. Por las noches, Francis se iba a dormir pensando en que al despertar regresaría a su vida; sin embargo, despertaba con las cosas que le eran familiares: la habitación, la casa, el restaurante, los amigos y Arthur. Después de una semana, dejó de pensar en regresar. Quizá se quedaría definitivamente. Sabía que debía preocuparse por ello, pero todo era tan maravilloso que no quería pensar más en el tema.

Dos semanas pasaron y Francis se deshizo del calendario en el que había llevado la cuenta de cada uno de los días en ese mundo. No tenía sentido conservarlo. Una noche después del trabajo, sacó el viejo scrapbook y sólo rescató un par de fotografías antes de tirarlo a la basura, cerrando para siempre el episodio de Gustav. Al día siguiente, habló con Simone y Jeanne, y les aseguró que iría a visitarlas en un par de semanas. Cuando Simone le preguntó si llevaría a Arthur, Francis se rió. No dijo que sí, pero tampoco dijo que no.

Un martes colocó un letrero fuera del restaurante y también subió un anuncio en una página web de avisos oportunos: buscaba un chef para el restaurante. Aún quería seguir cocinando todos los días, y seguramente lo haría, pero también quería tener la certeza de que podía irse del restaurante y dejar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la cocina, sin sacar a Lucile de su trabajo. Porque Lucy era una buena cocinera, pero ella insistía, medio en broma, medio en serio, que no le pagaba lo suficiente para hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo: cocinar y encargarse de la caja.

Pronto se olvidó de rostros que conocía de otro lugar, de historias que parecían más parte de un cuento que de su historia personal, de dolores que se sentían ajenos. Su atención estaba enfocada en lo que ocurría en su vida.

Un sábado, después de ir al teatro con Arthur —porque ir al teatro era su segunda actividad favorita, después de pasar tiempo en casa de uno u otro—, le preguntó al inglés qué pensaba de formalizar su relación, de llamarse novios. Arthur lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de negar con la cabeza y levantar la mirada al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. Cuando volvió a mirar a Francis, simplemente dijo:

—¿No es evidente que ya lo somos?

Francis se rió por un buen rato, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos.

Jeanne y Lucile exigieron una charla vía Skype para saber los detalles de aquella ocasión, y ambas parecían más emocionadas que él ante lo ocurrido. No es que no le importara, pero ellas lo habían tomado con más emoción (por minimizar los gritos que soltaron ambas por varios segundos). Incluso Simone se asomó detrás de Jeanne y le dijo a Francis que se sentía feliz por él. Francis no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, incluso cuando Lucy le dijo que comenzaba a verse aterrador.

Antes de darse cuenta, llegó el primer aniversario de la noche en la que le preguntó a Arthur si quería que formalizaran su relación. Tenían tres meses y medio de conocerse. En ocasiones Arthur le hacía enojar con su aparente indiferencia a cosas que a Francis le emocionaban y aunque Francis también solía molestarlo un poco cuando era demasiado insistente con sus abrazos o sus besos, las cosas entre ambos iban bastante bien.

A veces Francis tenía la sensación de ser más viejo de lo que realmente era y en ocasiones soñaba con personas desconocidas para él que le hablaban de cosas que no comprendía. Era como si en alguna época hubiera sido alguien más que sólo Francis Bonnefoy. Pero ocurría tan ocasionalmente que no le daba importancia. Eran sólo sueños. No había necesidad de romperse la cabeza con ideas fantasiosas. ¿Ser otra persona? ¡Claro que no! Siempre había sido Francis, sólo Francis, el hermano mayor de Jeanne, el hijo de una hermosa mujer que había enviudado muy joven; Francis, quien tenía su propio restaurante y era exitoso, Francis, que tenía amigos entrañables y un novio no del todo encantador, pero suyo a fin de cuentas. Ése era él y quizá era exagerar un poco, pero su vida era perfecta.

—Otra vez estás pensando en algo que te molesta —dijo Arthur sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Francis se recargó en el mostrador y cerró los ojos.

—No pienso en algo que me molesta.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Sólo pienso.

—Eso debe suponer aún más esfuerzo —agregó Kirkland. Francis repitió sus palabras usando un tono socarrón. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

Al cabo de un rato, Francis se enderezó.

—Debo irme —Arthur asintió—. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Arthur torció la boca ligeramente.

—Tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana. No abriré la librería, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya. Pero estarás libre por la tarde, ¿no es así?

—Si no me entretengo demasiado, sí.

—¿Nos vemos para cenar?

Arthur dejó el libro sobre el mostrador y sonrió de lado.

—De verdad que te estás aprovechando de tu tiempo libre ahora que tienes otro cocinero, ¿verdad? —Francis se rió.

—Son las ventajas de ser el jefe.

Arthur no dijo nada.

—También estoy pensando en contratar a alguien que trabaje medio tiempo aquí.

Francis ensanchó su sonrisa y se inclinó hacia Arthur.

—¿Buscas cómo poder escaparte para poder pasar más tiempo conmigo?

—En absoluto, pero es una molestia tener que cerrar cuando tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —La risa de Francis resonó en el lugar.

—Voy a fingir que te creo.

Antes de irse, Francis le dio un beso a Arthur y le lanzó otro más desde la puerta, antes de que el inglés volviera a ignorarlo para concentrarse en su lectura.

Francis regresó a casa. Se dio una ducha rápida y mientras esperaba a que su cabello se secara, encendió la computadora y charló un poco con su hermana. Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano, antes de la hora de siempre, para ir personalmente al mercado y comprar algunas cosas. Su proveedor de vegetales estaba llevándole vegetales que no cumplían con lo que él consideraba la forma perfecta. Así que iría al mercado y pasearía por los distintos puestos hasta dar con el que tuviera la mejor mercancía y llegaría a un trato con su dueño. O dueña.

Cerca de medianoche, se fue a dormir.

Despertó cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar. Gruñó descontento y gimió al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el cuello, como le ocurría siempre que se quedaba dormido en una posición incómoda. Tanteó a su alrededor en la cama, buscando el aparato que no dejaba de sonar, pero no lo encontró. El sonido no venía de su izquierda, que era donde estaba su mesa de noche, sino de la derecha, así que buscó hacia ese lado y frunció el ceño después de parpadear un par de veces. Aquella no era su habitación.

Se levantó rápidamente, enredándose en las sábanas antes de caer al piso, descubriendo el móvil ahí. Lo tomó y descubrió que el aparato indicaba que eran casi las dos de la tarde, y que además tenía diez llamadas perdidas y treinta y dos mensajes de texto. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió; en aquel momento eso era lo menos importante. En vez de tener la fotografía de los macarrones de colores, la imagen que aparecía al desbloquearlo era una fotografía suya junto con dos personas más. España y Prusia, pensó.

Con manos temblorosas, se apoyó en la cama para poder ponerse de pie y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era más grande que aquella a la que estaba acostumbrado, y sus paredes no eran de ese color azul que casi se fundía con el blanco, sino de color beige. No tenía diván junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Por el contrario, esa habitación tenía dos enormes ventanales desde los cuales podía ver la Torre Eiffel y el resto de la ciudad. También tenía un librero en la pared contraria, pero era de diseño diferente, y había una mesa con un mullido sofá en el que le gustaba sentarse para leer o usar su iPad fuera del estudio.

—No —murmuró Francis al reconocer el lugar como su casa en París—. No —repitió poniéndose de pie.

Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, buscando en cada habitación. Se sentía desorientado y momentáneamente, se creyó un extraño en su propia casa. Estaba solo. Solo y finalmente había regresado a su mundo, a su realidad. Aquél era un mundo en el que no tenía el pequeño restaurante, donde Lucile no era su amiga, donde nunca había hablado con Émi, donde no bromeaba con Edouard, Anaïs y Gabrielle; un mundo donde no tenía los lunes libres para vagar donde quisiera, donde no tenía a Arthur. Un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios. Era cierto: en aquel mundo no podía hacer visitas inesperadas a la librería de Arthur, en aquel mundo no podía enseñarle a cocinar. En aquel mundo, Arthur Kirkland no era suyo.

Apoyó la espalda en una pared y se deslizó hasta el piso, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Regresar a su realidad se sentía desagradable y erróneo. Tomó aire profundamente, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. No, el error había sido ir a la otra realidad. El error había sido dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y por las circunstancias, confiar en que podía quedarse allí y vivir esa vida tranquila y perfecta. El error, ahora lo sabía bien, había sido no salir corriendo en el momento en que Inglaterra dijo: _Si pudiera cumplirte un deseo, ¿qué pedirías?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo les dije que este fic iba a ser angst.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que soy de lo peor por haberles hecho lo del capítulo anterior. ¿Lo siento? (No realmente, no). Gracias por no amenazar con quemar mi casa o algo después de haber leído el capítulo anterior.

Inglaterra despertó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía la boca seca, aunque su sueño había estado lejos de ser una pesadilla. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar que le rodeaba como su habitación y no el lugar en el que había soñado: una habitación pequeña rodeada de libros. Se pasó una mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando dejó el calor de las cobijas. A pesar de ello, caminó descalzo por ella, recorriendo el pasillo que daba a las escaleras y bajándolas lentamente, a oscuras.

No encendió ninguna luz. Después de bajar las escaleras, siguió por otro pasillo y dobló a la derecha, entrando en la cocina. Tanteando los contornos de los muebles apenas iluminados por un poco de luz que entraba por la ventana, llegó al fregadero. Se sirvió un vaso de agua helada y lo bebió dándole tragos largos. No regresó a su habitación de inmediato. Se recargó en uno de los muebles de la cocina y cerró los ojos. Otra vez había soñado con lo visto en el espejo de agua. Otra vez había soñado que ocupaba el lugar del otro Arthur.

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro con la intención de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Seguramente se trataba sólo de un efecto secundario de haber observado a Francia en más de una ocasión. Gruñó, molesto consigo mismo, y volvió a llenar el vaso con agua, bebiendo su contenido con igual velocidad. Limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano derecha y dio media vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino.

Se detuvo al llegar a la base de las escaleras. Permaneció de pie ahí, pensando en lo que había visto en su sueño. Estaba en la habitación en la que dormía ese otro Arthur, el pequeño espacio rodeado de libros que conocía porque él también los había leído en algún momento de su existencia. Estaba en esa habitación y no se encontraba solo. A su lado estaba Francia. El mismo Francia que le desesperaba y le hacía enfadar casi con solo verlo, con el que había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había peleado y cuya presencia era una constante en su vida.

Todo era por haberlo observado. Si no hubiera metido las narices en lo que no le importaba y se hubiera limitado a esperar a que terminara el plazo establecido, ahora no tendría sueños extraños ni pensaría en cosas en las que no valía la pena pensar. Al parecer no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, porque no sólo le había espiado (no, vigilado, para constatar que no cometía una tontería) una sola vez, sino que lo había hecho múltiples veces. Las suficientes como para recordar detalles como los lugares o los objetos.

Mentiría si dijera que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no observar.

Había sido inevitable no sentir curiosidad y querer ver más, no cuando todo lo que apareció ante sus ojos la primera vez parecía más bien una broma. Verse a sí mismo no había sido parte de los planes. Cuando envió a Francia a ese universo alterno, no esperó que se encontraría con él, no era algo que debiera ocurrir. Sabía muy bien que él también existía en esa otra realidad pero suponía que viviría en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, no en Francia, en la misma ciudad en la que se encontraba el otro Francis.

Mil y un preguntas habían acudido a su mente desde entonces. ¿Qué hacía ese otro Arthur en Francia? ¿Por qué sonreía de la manera como lo hacía al pasar tiempo con el francés? ¿Qué significaban esos pequeños gestos que no reconocía en su rostro? Y quizá la más importante de todas: ¿por qué Francia lo había buscado y se había acercado a él?

No sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido las semanas antes de decidir ver qué tal le estaba yendo a Francia. Podría hacer otro conjuro y ver lo ocurrido, pero no lo había hecho. La respuesta a su pregunta quizá se encontraba en los días anteriores; sin embargo, había algo que le impedía decir las palabras, dejar que su mente viajara al pasado en ese universo que no era el suyo. Era magia complicada, aunque no imposible; y no obstante, había optado por no hacerla. 

Tal vez tenía miedo de descubrir algo que le robaría la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

Inglaterra no odiaba a Francia, aunque el resto del mundo pensaba que sí. Simplemente no congeniaban del todo. Pero odio, tal cual, no había sentido por él. Quizá en algún momento de su vida pensó que sí, pero fue cuando eran jóvenes y e insensatos. Ahora, viendo de las cosas desde otra perspectiva, comprendía que era difícil odiar a alguien que había sido aliado y enemigo con la misma facilidad. Él y Francia no simpatizaban. No simpatizaban y sin embargo él…

Arthur se apoyó de la pared y se sentó lentamente en el último escalón. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose desesperado de pronto. Él y Francia no simpatizaban porque eran opuestos en muchos aspectos. Francis era exasperante y estaba demasiado lleno de sí mismo, era pretencioso y siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo rabiar. Y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo porque no había encuentro en el que no discutieran por algo, aunque fueran nimiedades.

Pero si no soportaba a Francia, ¿por qué soñaba con ocupar el lugar del otro Arthur?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era aterradora. Inglaterra llevaba días intentando no pensar en ella, pero con cada noche que pasaba se volvía cada vez más difícil no aceptar que en algún lugar de su mente conocía muy bien el significado de todos esos sueños.

Una presencia a su lado le hizo saber que no se encontraba solo esa noche. Volteó a la izquierda y le sonrió un poco a la pequeña criatura que se posó en su hombro.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, y ambos supieron que no era verdad.

Se puso de pie al cabo de un rato. Subió las escaleras lentamente, sintiéndose cansado pero sin tener ganas de volver a dormir, por temor a perderse en esos sueños. No quería soñar porque soñar significaba dejar que su subconsciente tomara el poder y sacara a relucir pensamientos y deseos que más valía mantener ocultos y enterrados en lo más profundo de su alma.

Se metió en su cama una vez más y mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo. Pensó en que al día siguiente debía estar atento a las noticias, porque el mundo era un desastre desde que Francia se había ido. No todos los días desaparecía uno de ellos así como así y todos estaban alterados. Si todos supieran que la culpa de tantos problemas era, en parte, suya, se enfadarían con él. Pero no se preocupaba del todo. Las cosas regresarían a su curso normal cuando Francia estuviera de regreso.

Se quedó dormido después de un rato, y aunque no volvió a soñar con los detalles que ya conocía de la vida del otro Arthur, sí lo hizo con fragmentos de su pasado, en los que también apareció Francis. A la mañana siguiente, despertó sintiéndose mucho más cansado que antes de irse a la cama. 

* * *

 

 _—_ _Hay un evento de poesía mañana por la tarde._

 _—_ _¿Quieres ir?_

 _—_ _Parece interesante._

 _—_ _Podemos ir, si quieres._

Arthur cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Francia estaba prometiendo algo que no podría cumplir: su tiempo se había agotado, era hora de que regresara. Inglaterra abrió los ojos y miró el reloj que había en la pared. Era casi medianoche. Francia se iría a dormir y él recitaría las palabras necesarias para traerlo de regreso y se iría a su habitación, a esperar. Al día siguiente todo lo ocurrido en la ausencia de Francia dejaría de existir: el tiempo iba a regresar justo antes de que Francis fuera a su casa y tuvieran oportunidad de charlar; cuando despertara, todo sería como antes.

Arthur besó a Francia e Inglaterra desvió la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza. Eso también debía terminar.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente: ¿de verdad debía terminar? Se alejó de la mesa en la que el recipiente seguía mostrando imágenes del otro mundo y caminó de un lado al otro en la habitación. Comenzó a morderse las uñas. ¿Qué pasaría si le daba un poco más de tiempo a Francia? ¿Qué ocurriría si no le hacía volver de inmediato? Nunca había dejado que el hechizo corriera por más de tres meses, así que no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto tiempo era capaz de mantenerlo. Tal vez un par de semanas más, como máximo, un mes.

Respiró profundamente. No, no podía hacerlo. No tenía caso, ¿de qué serviría dejar que Francia siguiera viviendo aquella fantasía? Era feliz y si lo dejaba más tiempo sólo lograría  que Francia se envolviera más en ese mundo, que fortaleciera más los lazos que le unían a esas personas. Dejarle sentirse parte de ello y después quitárselo sería muy bajo, incluso para él.

Pero al regresar a donde podía observar a los otros, atraído como un imán, no pudo separar la mirada de su propio rostro. Lucía feliz. Se le veía feliz de una manera que él no había experimentado jamás; había un brillo distinto en su mirada, en especial cuando estaba junto a Francia. Sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta de que sentía celos de la felicidad de aquel otro Arthur.

Necesitaba un trago urgentemente.

La imagen desapareció y él salió de la habitación. Al día siguiente todo seguiría igual. El mundo seguiría preguntándose el porqué de la ausencia de Francia, él seguiría fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido y Francis Bonnefoy permanecería en una de sus habitaciones para huéspedes, durmiendo, ajeno a los problemas que había en este mundo porque él no había ocupado el lugar de Francia, y ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido en su propia vida.

La decisión estaba tomada e Inglaterra estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias.

* * *

 

_—¿Estás bien?_

Un respingo.

_—Sí, sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

Una mirada suspicaz.

_—No has dejado de ver la fecha desde hace un par de días. ¿Tienes algo planeado?_

Una respuesta sincera.

_—No realmente._

Un murmullo.

_—Si tú lo dices._

* * *

 

_—Mi familia quiere conocerte._

Un segundo que se siente como un milenio.

_—¿Ah, sí?_

Una respiración profunda.

_—Sí._

Un silencio.

_—Mi hermana le ha hablado de ti a mi madre._

Un instante de entendimiento.

_—¿Sólo ella?_

Una sonrisa juguetona.

_—También Lucile._

* * *

 

_—¿Y para qué quieres contratar a alguien más?_

Un brillo en la mirada.

_—Para tener un poco más de tiempo libre. Necesito tiempo para mí, cher, esta belleza no se logra trabajando como un loco._

Una sonrisa oculta tras una taza de té.

_—Lo que digas._

* * *

 

_—He estado pensando..._

Un intercambio de miradas.

_—¿Sobre qué?_

Un momento de duda.

_—Sé que no hemos hablado sobre esto, no sé si porque está de más hacerlo o porque estamos evitando el tema, pero me gustaría poder decir que eres algo más que "sólo Arthur". Ya sabes, ser oficiales. Novios, si te gusta la palabra. ¿Qué dices?_

Una pausa.

_—¿No es evidente que ya lo somos?_

Una carcajada.

_—Sí, me parece que sí._

Un bufido.

_—Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas y mejor llévame a cenar._

Una sonrisa que no desaparece.

_—¿Y dices que yo soy el mandón?_

* * *

 

Una habitación oscura.

Una botella vacía.

Una imagen que se desvanece.

Un hombre solitario.

* * *

 

—¿Vas a pedir alguna parte?

Inglaterra miró a Estados Unidos y frunció el entrecejo. La cámara de Alfred mostraba también el fondo de la habitación en la que éste se encontraba; había algunos pósters de películas detrás de él; a la izquierda lograba ver uno de Madonna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Inglaterra. Hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Vio a Alfred palmearse la frente al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Te pregunté si piensas quedarte con alguna parte del territorio de Francia— dijo Estados Unidos—. También eres vecino —agregó y Arthur pudo verlo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué habría de querer...? —Inglaterra hizo una pausa, confundido—. ¿Qué?

Alfred apoyó su barbilla en una mano.

—Estás completamente distraído.

—Tengo muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme —espetó Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos suspiró.

— _Dude_ , yo sé que toda esta situación te tiene nervioso; créeme que todos nos sentimos igual. Pero presta atención a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Ya pasaron más de tres meses y nadie tiene idea de lo que ocurrió con Francia. Y no ha aparecido otro u otra; lo habríamos sentido —Arthur asintió con lentitud—. Nadie lo dice abiertamente, pero corren rumores de que algunos ya están pensando qué porcentaje del territorio francés añadirán a sus dominios. Alemania piensa que los países pequeños son los que querrán quedarse con más. Yo digo que España peleará una buena parte, pero tal vez lo haga más por el aspecto sentimental. Es uno de los pocos que aseguran que Francia no ha desaparecido por completo. Insisto en que debe estar en alguna de las zonas FKK de Alemania. —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—, después de todo Prusia es uno de los que también cree que no ha desaparecido.

—De entre los países pequeños hay muchos que fueron… son cercanos a él —murmuró Inglaterra. El otro asintió.

—Pero volvamos al punto: ¿vas a pedir alguna parte?

Inglaterra movió la cabeza negativamente. Estados Unidos lo miró en silencio por un rato más antes de acomodarse las gafas y mirarle con recelo.

—Estás distraído, mas no alterado. Te he notado muy tranquilo respecto a toda esta situación. ¿Seguro que no sabes en dónde está Francia?

—Estoy seguro —respondió Inglaterra bruscamente—. Tengo que irme.

No esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Estados Unidos antes de terminar la videollamada.

* * *

 

Arthur vació el whisky en el vaso y lo bebió en dos largos tragos, apenas haciendo un gesto cuando sintió que el líquido bajaba hacia su estómago. Era su tercer trago de esa noche. Tomó la botella una vez más y se sirvió nuevamente, sin dudar antes de hacerlo. Sabía que de seguir bebiendo, pronto estaría ebrio y al día siguiente no estaría en condiciones para trabajar. Pero no podía parar, no cuando el alcohol era lo único que le daba un poco de tranquilidad en esos momentos de tensión. No sería la primera botella que se terminara por culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Sujetó el vaso con fuerza cuando la imagen en el agua le mostró a Francis y al otro Arthur besándose. Lo suyo, además de masoquismo, comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente al voyerismo.

Apartó la vista de la imagen y la posó en su bebida. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que debió hacer el hechizo que traería de regreso a Francia y éste seguía en el otro universo. Inglaterra le había visto esperar el momento en que regresaría; había visto su confusión cuando todo parecía ser un error en los cálculos, y también fue testigo de su alivio cuando los días siguieron pasando y no regresó. Le había visto adaptarse aún más a esa vida que no era suya y de la cual se estaba adueñando a niveles que no eran correctos.

Francia estaba olvidando quién era realmente. Había sido bastante obvio cuando comenzó a tomar decisiones que sólo tomaría alguien que sabe que no se irá jamás: contratar a alguien en su restaurante, hablar de visitar a su familia, y la más importante de todas, tener la osadía de llamar novio a ese otro Arthur. No era correcto que olvidara quien era ni que su presencia hubiera ocasionado un vacío en su propio universo. No era correcto porque el mundo se había vuelto loco con su desaparición: las naciones estaban confundidas, los humanos se sentían abandonados. No era correcto porque aquella vida sólo le había sido prestada momentáneamente y Francia se la había adueñado por completo.

No era correcto y a pesar de ello, Inglaterra no había hecho nada para solucionarlo.

Si alguien le preguntaba la razón por la cual no le había traído de regreso, la respuesta sería una sola: curiosidad. Sentía curiosidad por verse a sí mismo sonriendo mientras Francia le decía algo o fingiendo molestia cuando le tomaba de la mano por la calle. Sentía curiosidad por las muestras de afecto que ni siquiera en sus más terribles pesadillas (acaso fantasías) Francia le había profesado.

— _También estoy pensando en contratar a alguien que trabaje medio tiempo aquí_ —dijo su otro yo, el del universo alterno (y su voz sonó como lo hace una televisión cuando el sonido está lo suficientemente bajo como para poder ignorarla, pero no tanto como para considerarlo un ruido de fondo). Arthur frunció el ceño.

Inglaterra sujetó con más fuerza el vaso lleno de whisky y volvió a posar su mirada en el agua, viendo la escena de Francia despidiéndose del otro Arthur, yendo a su propia casa y preparándose para dormir.

Las cosas no podían seguir de esa manera. Había alteado ambos universos al intercambiar a ambos (a Francia y a Francis), y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sí era la primera en que parecía estar llegando a extremos peligrosos: la conversación con Estados Unidos sólo se trataba de la punta del iceberg. La situación había llegado demasiado lejos, por parte de Francia, pero también por parte suya.

Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso y lo dejó junto a la botella casi vacía. Cerró los ojos, dio una respiración profunda, relajando su cuerpo, vaciando su mente para poder hacer su trabajo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza y supo que el momento de decir las palabras había llegado, así que lo hizo.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación en aquel instante se habría estremecido de verdadero miedo al ver a Inglaterra completamente estático, con un brillo casi diabólico en su mirada. Pero nadie entró y nadie entraría nunca en aquel lugar secreto en la casa de Inglaterra. Nadie sabría que aquel ser era capaz de hacer algo como mover dos cuerpos de una dimensión a otra.

En una de sus habitaciones para invitados, el cuerpo de un Francis Bonnefoy que nada sabía de seres siendo países y que llevaba más de cuatro meses perdido en un sueño profundo y constante, comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

* * *

 

Inglaterra supo que la persona que llamó a su puerta era Francia. Al abrir, miró fijamente al otro país. No dijo nada porque no se le ocurrió nada que decir, pero incluso si hubiese preparado un discurso, seguramente habría sido incapaz de decirlo. Francia lucía terrible. Era como una réplica del día en que se presentó a su puerta con la ropa desaliñada, exhausto y buscando una manera de escapar. A pesar de que aquel día vestía apropiadamente, peinado con su cabello sujeto en una coleta y la barba muy bien recortada, se veía fatal. Sus ojeras no eran tan pronunciadas como la vez anterior, pero en su mirada había algo que evidenciaba una cosa: en esa ocasión el cansancio no era físico, era emocional. 

Francia, por su parte, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Inglaterra se hizo a un lado e hizo una seña con la barbilla para que el otro le siguiera. Escuchó cuando Francia cerró la puerta y comenzó a seguirle. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo que Francia conocía muy bien y que llevaba a la misma habitación en la que todo había comenzado. Según la fecha, era el mismo día en el que se había presentado ante la puerta de Inglaterra y éste le había ofrecido cumplirle un deseo. Era tan confuso saber que eso lo había vivido meses atrás y que en ese momento volvía a ocurrir, con sus diferencias. Inglaterra le indicó que tomara asiento en la sala y desapareció por una de las puertas laterales. Cuando regresó, lo hizo con una charola y dos tazas humeantes.

Francia rechazó la taza de té que Inglaterra le ofreció, tragando en seco para deshacer el nudo en la garganta. Aquella casa tenía aroma a Earl Grey, el mismo aroma que imperaba en la casa de Arthur. Si en su estancia en el otro mundo había pensado que era curioso que ambos hombres (Arthur e Inglaterra) compraran la misma marca de té y que sus casas olieran igual, en ese momento sintió que el aroma era abrumador. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco pero logró controlar el impulso de querer abrir todas las ventanas y sacar la cabeza por una de ellas.

Inglaterra dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y miró a Francia con atención. A pesar de saberse observado, éste último no dijo nada. Guardó silencio, casi obstinadamente, esperando a que fuera el otro quien iniciara la conversación. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que decir. ¿Darle las gracias? Por supuesto que no. ¿Comenzar a hablar de lo que había vivido? No esperaba que esa visita se convirtiera en una especie de terapia o algo similar. Además, había cosas que no quería que Inglaterra supiera. No quería que supiera de cómo se había enamorado de alguien con su mismo nombre, rostro y voz.

—Todo es igual a como era antes de irme —dijo al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el silencio que había estado dispuesto a mantener. Inglaterra asintió en silencio.

 

—Todo lo que ocurrió en el tiempo que estuviste fuera dejó de existir en cuanto regresaste. Todos olvidaron tu ausencia y lo que ocurrió mientras no exististe como nación.

Francia asintió.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el otro Francis?

—Estuvo aquí.

Francis se irguió en el asiento y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, mirando estupefacto a Inglaterra.

—¿Aquí? ¿En este mundo?

—En esta casa —respondió Inglaterra—. Lo mantuve inconsciente durante su estancia aquí, así que no tuvo que enfrentarse a nada relacionado con tu vida. Habría sido demasiado abrumador para él despertar en un mundo en el que es una nación y no un humano normal. La locura era una posibilidad si de la nada comenzaba a sentir aquello a lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados: la constante presencia de más de una voluntad en nosotros, el rumor lejano de voces.

Francia asintió lentamente, no muy seguro de qué era lo que debía decir después de recibir aquella información.

—Ahora que estás de regreso —continuó Inglaterra—, no tienes más que continuar con tu vida tal y como era antes de que te fueras.

Francia no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de su boca. Inglaterra lo miró confundido.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? —preguntó con amargura—. Si tú conoces la respuesta, te agradecería mucho que me la dijeras.

Inglaterra no respondió. Permaneció mudo por un buen rato y después se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Se dirigió hacia su ventana, para mirar afuera como siempre hacía cuando quería un momento para pensar antes de hablar (y Francia sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que sabía qué significaba cuando Inglaterra necesitaba su espacio, porque una cosa era conocer los gestos que eran propios del otro Arthur — _su Arthur_ —, y otra era reconocer los de Inglaterra).

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Uno atento a la ventana, el otro intentando no recordar otros instantes silenciosos que estaban llenos de una sensación cálida y agradable.

Buscando con qué distraerse, Francia miró a su alrededor. Siempre le había parecido que la casa de Inglaterra estaba decorada con buen gusto, porque evidentemente no había sido obra suya. La sala era espaciosa, aunque daba la impresión de ser más pequeña porque había varios libreros. Francia no podía evitar relacionar los libros con el otro Arthur. Se preguntó qué títulos serían los mismos independientemente del mundo. Se preguntó si este Arthur también reparaba libros mientras escuchaba rock clásico.

Tragó en seco y bajó la vista a sus manos que permanecían entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Inglaterra seguía mirando hacia afuera en completo silencio; su taza de té había quedado abandonada junto a la que Francis rechazó. El aroma aún llegaba a él desde la mesita junto al sillón, en el que también había un libro. Algo en él se le hacía familiar. Con desgano, pues aún se sentía terrible, Francia se puso de pie y lo tomó, quedándose helado al tenerlo en sus manos.

Inglaterra volteó en ese momento y permaneció en silencio, observando a Francia, que tenía la mirada fija en el libro. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió, saltándose las primeras páginas. Era _De profundis_ , y era la misma edición que le había comprado al otro Arthur. Pasó sus dedos por las páginas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo nostalgia y alegría por tener en sus manos algo que le uniera, de alguna manera, a lo vivido meses atrás. Y sabía que no se trataba del mismo libro, pero prefería pensar que sí, que quizá era sólo a través del título y el autor, pero sí existía una conexión con el otro, que pertenecía a su Arthur. Pasó las páginas lentamente, leyendo frases sueltas por aquí y por allá, y casi pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo al llegar un poco antes de la mitad.

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, mientras sus ojos paseaban por el texto subrayado: _“El sufrimiento es un instante muy largo. No podemos dividirnos en épocas. Sólo podemos registrar sus rumores y anotar su regreso. Para nosotros el tiempo no avanza. Gira sobre sí mismo. Parece dar vueltas en torno a un centro doloroso…”_ ; y sintió una rabia sin igual apoderarse de él cuando leyó, con la letra que bien conocía, lo que decía en el margen de la página. Sabía las palabras de memoria, pues las había leído muchas veces desde que se hizo con aquel ejemplar en el otro mundo.

 _“El tiempo no avanza pero tampoco podemos escapar de él. Ésa es nuestra paradoja”_.

—¿Por qué tienes este libro? —preguntó alzando la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Inglaterra mirándole genuinamente confundido.

—¿Por qué tienes tú este libro? —cuestionó Francia levantando el ejemplar para enfatizar su pregunta. Los ojos de Inglaterra se dirigieron al ejemplar que el otro sostenía con la mano derecha.

—Es mío.

—Mientes —murmuró Francia.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te mentiría? No tengo razones para mentir—espetó—. ¿Y por qué es tan importante ese libro?

—¡Es suyo! —exclamó Francia con enfado, sujetando el libro contra su pecho—. Es suyo y no sé por qué lo tienes tú. ¿Es que acaso pretendes hacerte pasar por él? ¿O es que también puedes viajar por las dimensiones a voluntad y has decidido robarte algo suyo? ¿Pretendes robar también parte de su vida? ¿No estás conforme con haber robado parte de la mía?

Inglaterra se irguió y miró a Francis con enfado.

—Ese libro es mío, idiota. No sé de qué es lo que estás hablando y no tengo el menor interés en comprender tu verborrea. Además, no sé a qué es lo que te refieres con que ese libro es “suyo”.

—¿Por qué me trajiste de regreso? —preguntó Francis, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—Porque era necesario que regresaras. Ésa no era tu vida.

—El trato fue por tres meses —agregó Francia, apretando los dientes mientras hablaba—. Estuve allá por cuatro meses y medio. ¿Por qué dejarme más tiempo? ¿Por qué dejarme tener una vida que me sería arrebatada sin más?

Inglaterra desvió la mirada, casi avergonzado. Francia frunció el ceño y acortó la distancia entre ambos, tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta, obligándole a verle de frente con una sacudida.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Inglaterra. ¿Qué es? ¡Habla!

Arthur le sostuvo la mirada por un rato pero finalmente, suspiró.

—No pensé que te encontrarías conmigo.

Francia lo soltó como si su cuerpo quemara. Inglaterra se acomodó la ropa y siguió hablando:

—No pensé que lo harías, ¿de acuerdo? Y no pensé que las cosas ocurrirían de la manera como lo hicieron. No se suponía que las cosas ocurrieran así.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

Hubo un instante de silencio; finalmente, Inglaterra levantó el rostro y asintió. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban sonrojadas y ese pequeño detalle hizo que Francis pensara en el otro Arthur y que la bilis le subiera por la garganta.

—¿Me espiaste?

—No te espié —explicó Inglaterra—, sólo necesitaba saber que no estuvieras metiéndote en problemas. Y aparentemente lo hiciste porque no…

—¿Desde el principio? —cuestionó Francia, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me espiaste desde el principio?

—Desde tu semana diez. Y ya te dije que no te espié, no soy un _stalker_. Hay una gran diferencia entre…

—Eso quiere decir que viste los últimos días de mi vida allá —murmuró Francis, interrumpiéndole nuevamente—. Viste las despedidas y viste cómo, aunque no estaba preparado, sí estaba resignado a que tenía que regresar. Y a pesar de ello, me dejaste vivir una fantasía, una vida que estaba condenada a convertirse en un recuerdo.

Al levantar la mirada, Inglaterra dio un paso atrás. La mirada de Francia brillaba con una rabia que sólo recordaba haber visto en sus peores días como enemigos.

—¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Esto es un juego para ti? —Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios—. Pero claro que es un juego. Te diviertes enviando a otros a una vida mejor y en el momento en el que son más felices, se las arrebatas. ¿Fui una especie de experimento para ti, acaso? ¿Fui algo que se podía observar en un laboratorio?

—No sé de qué estás…

—¿A quién más has enviado? —continuó Francia, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de incredulidad de Inglaterra—. ¿Y por qué robaste este libro de esa dimensión? No tienes derecho, Inglaterra, no tienes ningún derecho a tener algo que significa mucho para mí.

—Ya te dije que ese libro es mío —repitió Inglaterra con un tono de voz que evidenciaba la pérdida de paciencia. Se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva—. Y lo demás… no es mi culpa —agregó en voz más baja.

—¿Qué?

—No fui yo quien te mandó a enamorarte de mí.

—TÚ NO ERES ÉL.

Francia gritó antes de lanzar el primer golpe. Para su sorpresa, Inglaterra lo detuvo sujetando su puño con más fuerza de la que el otro le recordaba capaz. Francis tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, intentó soltarse del agarre de Inglaterra, pero éste no lo permitió. Se miraron fijamente. Francia tenía el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas con tanta fuerza que un milagro sería si no las lastimaba. Inglaterra aparentaba tranquilidad, pero su corazón latía con violencia.

—Debes comprender que una misma alma existe en diferentes planos —dijo Arthur con voz seria—. Tranquilízate y escucha lo que…

Francis forcejeó y finalmente logró soltarse, dando un paso atrás.

—No hay nada que pensar ni que escuchar.

—¡Es imposible hacerte entender! Si tan sólo te calmaras y escucharas lo que tengo que decir…

—¡No tengo nada que escuchar! Todo esto es tu culpa. Tú y tu maldita magia; tú y tu maldita oferta. ¡Arruinaste mi vida por completo!

Francis dio media vuelta y salió de la casa de Inglaterra sin mirar atrás a pesar de que el otro le llamaba insistentemente.

Cuando Inglaterra se quedó solo una vez más, caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en su sofá predilecto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del asiento, y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Todo aquello era un desastre. Pensó en que si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría cuando Francia llegara a su otra vida, jamás le habría enviado. Pero el destino era así de terrible y él no había tenido ni idea de lo que ocurriría con aquel viaje; pensó que sería igual a como había ocurrido aquella vez que…

Suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato, se puso de pie y tomó su taza parcialmente llena con té frío. Bajó la mirada buscando el libro que había estado leyendo hasta el momento en el que Francis entró a su casa y no lo encontró. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Zonas FKK:** Zonas _Freikörperkultur_ o "cultura del cuerpo libre"; espacios nudistas en Alemania. Es todo un movimiento con el que buscan el acercamiento con la naturaleza a través de la alegría del cuerpo desnudo.
> 
> Ya sólo queda un capítulo de este fic y aprovecho para comentarles algo: lo publicaré el próximo lunes por la tarde (horario mexicano) o por la noche. Salgo de viaje otra vez y en esta ocasión no será tan fácil conseguir tiempo y conexión a Internet. Así que nos leemos el próximo lunes con el final del fic, que incluye un pequeñísimo epílogo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo el último capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de estas semanas.

Continuar con su vida tal y como había sido antes de su ausencia era algo que Francis no podía hacer tan fácilmente. Los primeros días los vivió de manera casi automática. Se presentó a trabajar, escribió las respectivas disculpas por su ausencia de aquel día en el que no acudió a sus citas, terminó de redactar informes y dejó agendadas otras citas y reuniones que tendrían lugar algunas semanas después. Ya no se sentía exhausto de la misma manera como lo había estado antes de su viaje, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era quizá peor. Era como si le hubieran quitado algo importante, como si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado vacío de pronto.

Y nadie podía culparlo. Esos cuatro meses habían sido como un sueño y ahora que estaba de regreso, era su vida la que se sentía como una pesadilla. Y sí, seguramente estaba exagerando y todo lo pensaba en hipérboles, pero no podía evitar sentirse como lo hacía. La realidad era amarga, y quizá lo peor de todo era que no podía escapar de ella; ya lo había hecho una vez, en búsqueda de tranquilidad, y ahora se encontraba en una situación mucho peor. Sabía que se estaba comportando como el adolescente que sufre por la ruptura con su primer amor. Sabía que había mil cosas de las cuales preocuparse, cosas que el resto del mundo consideraba más importantes que sus sentimientos. Lo sabía y lo entendía de una manera racional.

Pero nadie ha dicho que las cosas del amor se entiendan con la razón.

Francis suspiró y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en el escritorio. Debía dejar de comportarse de aquella manera. Era patético sentirse mal por no tener la vida que desearía tener en ese momento y concentrarse en seguir con sus actividades. En ese mundo no era sólo Francis Bonnefoy, era Francia, era una nación, y miles de personas dependían de él así como él dependía de ellas. En aquel momento no era lo que quería escuchar, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, pero las cosas eran así y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlas.

Se irguió en el asiento y tomó el iPad para revisar los últimos correos electrónicos recibidos. Todas eran cuestiones oficiales que sólo requerirían una firma o dos, y afortunadamente no tenía ninguna cita importante fuera de su tierra. Si no se sentía con ánimos de ir a la oficina, mucho menos se sentía con ganas de ir más allá de sus fronteras. 

Un llamado a su puerta lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Francis se irguió en el asiento.

—Adelante —dijo con voz clara.

Monique abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en el despacho, cerrando detrás de sí. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio que había dentro. La chica le entregó unos sobres y Francia los tomó, dejándolos sobre la mesa sin prestarles demasiada atención.

—Gracias, _cherie_ —respondió y le guiñó un ojo. Monique no se inmutó, acostumbrada a su actitud.

—¿Desea que le traiga algo de comer? —preguntó ella.

Francis movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

—Sólo tomó un café en la mañana y ya son casi las seis de la tarde —agregó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Francis sonrió conmovido por la preocupación de la chica y tomó su mano, sujetándola con delicadeza entre las suyas antes de darle un beso. Monique esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No moriré por no comer un día —le dijo él con voz suave. Sintió que ella se tensaba y volvió a besar su mano.

—Aun así —insistió la chica—, necesita comer.

Francia asintió.

—Comeré en casa. —Monique comenzó a replicar—. Por hoy puedes irte. Y no te preocupes por este viejo, te prometo que comeré algo.

La asistente no lucía convencida; no obstante, movió su cabeza afirmativamente y tras despedirse de Francis, salió de la oficina. Cuando volvió a quedarse solo, Francia se recargó en el respaldo del sofá. No se sentía con ánimos para comer. Estaba cansado, porque en los pasados días no había dormido adecuadamente, y aunque le había dicho a Monique que no moriría de inanición, y mucho menos de cansancio, sabía que sólo se hacía más daño al no prestar atención a las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Se enderezó en el asiento. Comería algo en casa y después tomaría un baño de burbujas, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba uno y porque necesitaba relajarse con urgencia.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando su teléfono emitió el conocido pitido que indicaba un nuevo correo electrónico. Lo tomó y entró a la aplicación del e-mail. El destinatario era Alemania, que como siempre le escribía con muchísima formalidad. Sin mucho interés, comenzó a leer el contenido del mensaje. Se quedó en blanco sin terminar de leer. Su presencia era necesaria en una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en un par de días en casa de Alemania; era importante que se presentara a la hora estipulada en el e-mail (9:30 a. m.) y que llevara los documentos sobre… algo. Francia no prestó mucha atención (ya lo haría después). Su mirada se quedó estática ahí en donde estaba la lista de asistentes. Entre ellos, estaba Inglaterra.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a responderle a Alemania confirmando su presencia. Después de eso se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. ¿Cómo se suponía que dejaría de pensar en esa vida que añoraba si aún debía ver a Inglaterra? ¿Cómo olvidaría que en algún otro mundo se habían entregado mutuamente y habían sido felices? Trabajo era trabajo, y él era lo suficientemente maduro para poder separar los asuntos personales de los oficiales, pero eso nos significaba que fuera a ser sencillo encontrarse con él una vez más.

Masajeó sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos y al cabo de unos minutos, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

* * *

 

El reloj marcó las 11:48 a.m. Alemania se puso de pie para exponer su punto de vista respecto a al tema a tratar en la reunión y alrededor de la mesa de juntas, más de uno ocultó un bostezo cubriéndose la boca con una mano o inclinando ligeramente el rostro. Hacía rato que Italia roncaba junto a Romano, quien parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no imitar a su hermano; Estados Unidos jugaba algún videojuego por debajo de la mesa, Portugal y España compartían notas sin que “nadie” se diera cuenta, Rusia sonreía aparentemente atento, e incluso Japón, tan serio y formal todo el tiempo, garabateaba algo en sus papeles.

Francis ocultó su bostezo fingiendo que se rascaba la nariz y por un momento, al girar la cabeza a su izquierda, vio a Inglaterra, que se encontraba sentado caso al otro lado de la habitación, junto a Austria. Se le veía atento, pero por alguna razón, Francia supo que tenía la mente en otro lado. Quizá era porque su mirada no estaba posada en el orador del momento (aún Alemania), o porque sus cejas estaban juntas, no en un gesto de concentración por lo que escuchaba, sino por algún pensamiento que rondaba en su mente. Francis bajó su mirada a la mesa, leyendo con desgano y por tercera ocasión, el primer párrafo de lo que Alemania les entregara a todos apenas al entrar por la puerta.

Era extraño no sentarse junto a Inglaterra en aquella reunión, porque de alguna manera siempre terminaban uno junto al otro. No obstante, aquella ocasión se sentía aliviado por no estar a su lado. Aún recordaba el escalofrío que sintió cuando la puerta del salón de juntas se abrió y por ella entró Inglaterra, diez minutos antes de que comenzara la junta. No lo había visto desde aquella ocasión en su casa, cuando tomó el libro de Arthur y se lo llevó, así que sintió que su respiración se cortaba de pronto al verlo tomar asiento. Había cancelado dos citas que tenían para hablar de algo y el mismo Inglaterra no había insistido en que tenían que verse, como lo hacía cuando había algo que aclarar.

Francia tragó en seco, recordando a Arthur otra vez. Apretó los puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa, pensando en que no importaba lo mucho que se parecieran, Inglaterra no era el Arthur con el que iba al teatro y que tenía una librería en una pequeña ciudad de Francia. Era doloroso ver su rostro y saber que no se trataba del hombre del cual se había enamorado.

Intentó retomar el hilo de lo dicho por Ludwig, pero sólo escuchó algo sobre la economía y sobre crisis, y decidió no prestar atención. Miró a su izquierda una vez más y se percató de que Inglaterra había cambiado su posición y que ahora mordía las uñas de su mano derecha. Arthur levantó la vista y Francis miró a otro lado antes de que Inglaterra se percatara de que le había estado observando. Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para saber si el otro también miraba en su dirección. Inglaterra había tomado su bolígrafo y escribía rápidamente en las hojas de papel que le habían entregado a él también al inicio de la reunión.

Un carraspeo los hizo saltar en sus asientos.

—Propongo un receso de veinte minutos —dijo Alemania con voz cansada, seguramente harto de ser ignorado pero resignado como quien sabe que no importa cuánto insista o grite, no logrará captar la atención.

Se escuchó cómo se arrastraban las sillas y poco a poco todos comenzaron a salir de la sala. Francia alcanzó a ver que Alemania se acercaba a Italia y lo despertaba sacudiéndolo por los hombros con tanta delicadeza como era capaz. En el vestíbulo, la mesa de bocadillos fue atacada rápidamente. Francis se sirvió una taza de café que había en uno de los cuatro contenedores y se alejó de la multitud. Buscó a España con la mirada, pero decidió que era mejor no molestarlo cuando lo vio charlando con Romano. Miró a su alrededor y caminó hasta una de las ventanas, asomándose por ella. Afuera el sol brillaba, invitando a todos a estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

—Dan ganas de estar allá afuera, ¿verdad?

Francia miró por encima de su hombro y asintió al comentario hecho por Austria.

—No sé si Alemania está siendo particularmente aburrido el día de hoy —comentó Francis—, o si es sólo un sentimiento de apatía generalizado.

—Creo que es lo segundo.  

Francis asintió distraídamente mientras Austria hablaba de algo relacionado con la reunión. En las últimas dos semanas había tenido problemas para dormir como era debido y su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento; además, pasar más de dos horas sentado en aquella sala de juntas le había dejado adormecido.

Aunque intentó no hacerlo, al final terminó observando con discreción a Inglaterra. Vestía un traje marrón y una camisa azul, con una corbata de un tono apenas más claro que el del traje; se le notaba un poco pálido. En ese momento charlaba en voz baja con Japón, a quien le sonreía cortésmente. Francis se quedó un buen rato mirándole sonreír de aquella manera y pensó que su rostro lucía mucho mejor cuando las sonrisas eran abiertas y cuando estaban acompañadas por aquel brillo especial en su mirada. Japón dijo algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza, ahora sonriendo de lado. Kiku parecía apenado por algo y Arthur puso una mano en su hombro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro con más énfasis, quizá queriendo convencer a Japón de que su comentario no era tonto o grosero o que no estaba fuera de lugar.

Cuando Inglaterra volteó hacia donde él estaba y sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez aquel día, Francia se apresuró a darle la espalda y regresó su atención a Austria, oyendo a medias lo que tenía que decir. Se limitó a responder con monosílabos y a asentir cuando Austria asentía o pedía una confirmación.   

Era chocante descubrir que conocía muchos de los gestos de Inglaterra, aunque era aún más chocante saber que no todos ellos los conocía por los cuatro meses que pasó en el otro mundo, sino por los siglos de convivencia a veces forzada con Inglaterra. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa bien ensayada para apariciones públicas y que la verdadera forma de conocer su estado de ánimo era por su manera de fruncir el ceño o desviar la mirada. Sabía que cuando su rostro se tornaba serio y apretaba ligeramente los labios era porque estaba callando algo, por cortesía o porque consideraba que no era propio de un caballero responder a gritos. Y cuando su expresión era relajada en los momentos de tensión era porque pronto desataría una tormenta.

Austria se excusó y lo dejó sólo una vez más, quizá porque se percató de la falta de atención por parte de Francia. Éste volvió a dirigir la mirada al exterior, viendo autos y personas pasar a lo lejos desde aquel tercer piso.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera, llevó la taza a sus labios, deteniéndose al descubrir que en algún momento había bebido todo su contenido. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el café para servirle otra taza. Estaba en eso cuando alguien se acercó también. Sin levantar el rostro, cuidando que la taza no se llenara de más, Francis vio que la persona a su lado se servía de otro contenedor. El líquido que salió de él era mucho más claro que el café y casi de inmediato el aroma del té llegó a la nariz de Francia. Alemania siempre era considerado en esa clase de situaciones, y además de café, siempre ofrecía al menos dos variedades distintas de té (porque siempre asistía más de un adicto al té).

Francis pensó en que era muy temprano para tomar té (y ese pensamiento lo remitió a otro momento en otro universo, con otra persona; tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente). Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, buscado aligerar un poco la tensión que sentía, cuando la voz de Estados Unidos le hizo dar un respingo.

—Aún no es la hora del té.

—Para mí cualquier momento es la hora del té.

Francis levantó la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar aquella voz. ¿De verdad estaba tan distraído que no había notado que la persona a su lado era Inglaterra? (¿Pero quién más sino él tomaría té? Japón y China estaban al otro lado de la habitación).

—Tú y tu necesidad casi patológica de beber té todo el tiempo. —Y Estados Unidos soltó una risotada.

Francia sintió la mirada de Estados Unidos sobre él, quizá esperando que dijera algo, pero antes de que éste pudiera decir algo para introducirlo en la conversación, Francis tomó su taza de café y se alejó de ellos, completamente indiferente. Alfred no dijo nada y pronto se alejó con Arthur. Inglaterra entornó la mirada después de que Estados Unidos hiciera algún comentario y la risa de este último se escuchó por encima de las conversaciones que se desarrollaban alrededor; todos estaban tan acostumbrados a escuchar las carcajadas de Estados Unidos, que nadie les prestó verdadera atención.

Cuando terminaron los veinte minutos de receso y Alemania indicó que debían regresar a la sala de juntas, Francia fue el último en entrar.

Horas después, cuando la junta terminó por fin, se puso de pie a toda prisa y fue de los primeros en salir. Para nadie fue sorpresa: todos tenían sus agendas llenas y la mayoría había estado esperando el final de la junta para salir disparado a su siguiente cita (o simplemente para huir lo antes posible de semejante aburrimiento). Antes de abandonar el salón volteó el rostro y vio a Inglaterra enfrascado en una conversación con Portugal. En ningún momento volteó a verle y aunque Francia no quiso admitirlo, sintió un pinchazo de decepción.

* * *

 

—Te ves como la mierda.

Francia no levantó el rostro ni miró a Prusia antes de responder. Se envolvió más en sus cobijas, dándole la espalda al albino.

—Me siento como la mierda.

Prusia soltó una risotada y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, rebotando en ella para disgusto de Francia, quien en ese momento no quería tener nada que ver con nada ni nadie más allá de su cama, sus almohadas y sus cobijas. Ya había avisado que no se presentaría a trabajar por unos días y suponía que su aspecto había sido razón suficiente para que su jefe decidiera aceptar aquello. Se había visto al espejo en un par de ocasiones, y ni en sus peores días después de una juerga se había visto así. Al ver su reflejo casi había recordado los momentos en los que el cansancio físico y emocional casi terminaron con él en más de una guerra.

Y era tonto. Comparar su sufrimiento actual con lo ocurrido en cualquiera de los enfrentamientos bélicos que había vivido. Era tonto porque lo único que tenía ahora era un corazón roto y era hasta irrespetuoso comparar lo que sentía a lo sentido cuando miles de vidas se perdieron. Era tonto y exagerado, pero no podía evitar hacer la comparación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Prusia después de un rato de silencio. Francis dio un respingo; se había olvidado de la presencia de su amigo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió hundiéndose otra vez en la cama.

—Supuse que dirías algo así —agregó el albino—. Pero si por algo se me conoce en el mundo es por mi habilidad para ser demasiado insistente. Ya sabes, todo lo que ha pasado y sigo en este mundo —y rió animadamente.

Francis miró a su amigo. A veces no entendía cómo es que después de haber desaparecido como una nación, era capaz de reír y bromear de aquella manera. Gilbert era un ser presente, un verdadero misterio incluso entre los que eran como ellos. No se sabía de otro caso similar. Francia sonrió un poco y tuvo que admitir que si había alguien en el mundo que entendiera de situaciones terribles, era él. Pero de todas maneras, no podía decirle lo que ocurría. No podía confesar que por un hechizo de Inglaterra había ido a parar a un mundo en el que él era humano, y que en ese mundo se había enamorado de otro Arthur Kirkland.

Incluso si pudiera hablar de ello, Gilbert no le creería.

—No me he sentido bien últimamente —dijo. Eso era verdad. Prusia lo miró de reojo.

—¿En qué sentido? No estás resfriado.

—No.

—No es resaca —agregó. No era una pregunta.

—No.

—¿Es algo más?

Francis gruñó, fastidiado. ¡Claro que era algo más! Gilbert dejó que pasara un rato en silencio y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa lobuna. Se acercó un poco más a su amigo y murmuró:

—¿No estarás desapareciendo?

Francia puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé, tal vez eso podrías decírmelo tú —espetó Francis y Prusia rió con más fuerza. Después de un rato, Francis también sonrió.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Gilbert le dio un empujón a Francis para que le hiciera más espacio en la cama y éste así lo hizo, fingiendo que le molestaba y gruñendo algo ininteligible. Una vez que los dos estuvieron acomodados uno junto al otro, Prusia sobre las cobijas y Francia todavía cubriéndose con ellas hasta los hombros, Francis suspiró..

—Conocí a alguien —dijo al fin.

—¿Oh?

—Y me enamoré —agregó. La habitación se quedó en silencio.

—¿De un humano? —preguntó Prusia en voz baja y Francis asintió. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su amigo fija en él y adivinaba su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua—. Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad?

Francia esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. No, él no aprendía jamás. Quizá esa era su maldición: enamorarse (pero enamorarse en serio) de la persona equivocada.

—Así que por eso estás como estás —agregó Prusia. Francis asintió, pues aquello no era mentira.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Francia mantuvo su mirada fija en la pared del frente y Prusia… Prusia tenía los ojos cerrados y daba la impresión de que se había quedado dormido. Francia levantó la mirada después de unos minutos y descubrió que Prusia le miraba. Permanecieron así, mirándose fijamente, hasta que Prusia volvió a romper el silencio.

—Todo esto por un mal de amores.

Francis gruñó.

—Espero que se te pase pronto, porque tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. Puedo verlo con mi hermano y aunque él es un adicto al trabajo y siempre hace más de lo que debería, quiero pensar que tú también tienes mucho que hacer. Oh, las desventajas de tener trabajo fijo.

—Gilbert, mejor cállate.

—Nah, me gusta el sonido de mi voz.

Francia le dio una patada. Prusia soltó una maldición en alemán y se la regresó, aunque con menos fuerza. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Prusia suspiró.

—Hay cosas peores, ¿sabes?

Francia rió amargamente.

—¿Como qué?

—No tener una razón para existir.

Francis no pudo responder. Cuando giró sobre sí mismo y levantó el rostro para ver a su amigo, lo vio perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La presencia de Prusia era tan constante aún que a veces se olvidaba que él realmente no tenía una razón para seguir existiendo; y si la tenía, después de tantos años aún no la encontraba. Sin embargo, ahí seguía. De pronto, Francis se sintió estúpido, tan estúpido que comenzó a reír de sí mismo. Gilbert le miró con sorpresa pero al cabo de unos segundos, él también se rió.

—Dios, qué idiota he sido —dijo Francis levantándose de la cama al fin, estirándose y gimiendo cuando sus vértebras crujieron.

—Definitivamente —coincidió Gilbert.

Francia miró a su amigo y le sonrió.

Aún sentía ese dolor profundo en el pecho y sabía que el recuerdo de lo vivido con Arthur en el otro mundo lo seguiría por siempre. Aquellos meses habían sido de los más felices en su vida y no iba a olvidarlos; sería imposible. Pero tenía más cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Su gente era lo más importante: su razón para existir. Prusia se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, con más fuerza de la que Francia consideraba necesaria, pero no se quejó.

—¿Qué dices de ir a visitar a España?

Francis negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —respondió—. Tengo algunos pendientes y los conozco. Sé cómo terminaremos si es que nos vemos; necesito planearlo con tiempo porque desaparecer con ustedes significa perder al menos media semana. —Gilbert sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Pero pronto.

—Está bien.

Francia asintió y se puso de pie, estirándose cual largo era, sintiéndose no del todo bien, pero sí un poco más ligero que antes. Le sonrió a Gilbert cuando vio que éste le observaba.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Te preparo el almuerzo?

Prusia se levantó de un salto.

—Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías.

* * *

 

Según el calendario en su móvil, ya era un nuevo día, y eso significaba que finalmente se habían cumplido cuatro meses desde su regreso. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior. El otoño estaba cerca y se sentía tan extraño volver a pasar por la transición de verano a otoño por segunda ocasión durante el mismo año. Caminó hasta el armario y tomó la parte baja de un pijama antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a la cama.

Se sentía mejor. Aún no era el mismo Francis de antes de su viaje y quizá jamás volvería a serlo, pero después de cuatro meses ya no sentía la necesidad de hundirse en su cama y dejar que la miseria lo consumiera. Dormía un poco mejor, no tanto como le habría gustado, pero era mejor que nada. Aún le pesaba la ausencia de Arthur en su vida, pero estaba aprendiendo a vivir con aquel sentimiento. En cuanto a Inglaterra, no se habían vuelto a ver y cualquier asunto oficial que debían tratar lo hacían por correo electrónico, así que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando llegar el momento de estar frente a frente. Su consuelo era que podía estar aún peor.

Francis estaba resignado a que aquella experiencia en un mundo donde había encontrado la felicidad junto a la persona menos esperada sólo había sido un episodio en su vida y no la historia completa. Estaba resignado a no tener el final de cuento de hadas porque, siendo sincero, ¿qué cosas en la vida tienen terminan de esa manera?

Se puso el pijama y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche para sacar sus cigarrillos, sin encontrarlos. Chasqueó la lengua al pensar que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para fumar un cigarrillo, porque no iba a salir de casa. Antes de cerrar el cajón se percató del libro que había guardado ahí. Dudó un momento antes de tomarlo. Cerró el cajón con cuidado y colocó el libro en su regazo, mirándolo con añoranza. Desde aquella ocasión en casa de Inglaterra no había vuelto a abrirlo. Ese libro le recordaba demasiado a Arthur, que sabía algunas partes de memoria. Acarició la portada y lo abrió en una página al azar.

Sus ojos pasearon por las letras y las páginas, buscando aquellas anotaciones en los márgenes, hechas por Arthur. Se preguntó cómo es que Inglaterra se hizo con aquel libro y si al sacarlo de su propio universo no había alterado algo, porque eso es lo que ocurría en las historias de ciencia ficción, ¿no? Si se trataba de viajes al pasado, no podías alterar nada porque el mínimo cambio podía ocasionar grandes problemas en el futuro. Así debía ocurrir con el cambio de dimensiones, no podía ser de otra manera.

Descubrió notas que no recordaba haber leído, aunque lo había hecho unas tres o cuatro veces en el tiempo que estuvo en el otro mundo. Reconoció la cita que hablaba sobre el tiempo y la respectiva nota. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y cerró el libro, pasando las páginas rápidamente. Algo en su primera página le llamó la atención. Se había visto como una mancha de tinta y parecía ser algo escrito, pero él no recordaba que el libro de Arthur tuviera algo escrito en su primera página. ¿Acaso Inglaterra había escrito en él? Buscó la página exacta en la que creyó ver algo y abrió el libro ahí.

_Para Arthur._

_Mi abuelo habría querido que tuvieras una copia, estoy seguro de ello._

_Sinceramente, Merlin Holland._

Francis frunció el ceño. El nombre le sonaba de algún lugar, pero no estaba seguro de dónde lo había escuchado. Al cabo de un rato, lo recordó: Merlin Holland era el único nieto de Oscar Wilde. El hombre se dedicaba a estudiar la vida de su abuelo y editar su obra. Esa nota definitivamente no estaba en el libro de Arthur, y dudaba que él conociera a Holland o que estuviera relacionado con Oscar Wilde más allá de sus textos.

Cerró el libro y se quedó quieto un buen rato.

¿Qué había dicho Inglaterra en esa ocasión? Que el libro era suyo. La mirada de Francis se posó en el libro otra vez. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si el libro realmente era de Inglaterra y no de Arthur? Pero si era así, ¿por qué tenían algunas cosas en común? Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado al otro por la habitación. Si no se trataba del mismo libro, ¿significaba eso que había una conexión entre Inglaterra y el otro Arthur?

* * *

 

Arthur se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y miró a Francis fijamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato. Francia sentía la boca seca y aunque quiso hablar en más de una ocasión, al final optaba por mantener la boca cerrada y sólo mirar a Arthur. Tener la voluntad para verle de frente después de todo ese tiempo, no significaba que al estar ahí no sintiera una opresión en el pecho.

Era domingo, y la ropa de Inglaterra era casual, y le recordaba tanto al otro Arthur. Francia sabía que debería dejar de sentir algo por él, porque el hombre que le miraba con seriedad no era el mismo que le había invitado a tomar una taza de té la noche que se presentó de la nada a su hogar. No eran el mismo y una parte suya sentía deseos de ignorar ese detalle, dar un paso al frente, y besarlo como si fuera lo último que haría en la vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Inglaterra.

El tono brusco que empleó sirvió para que Francia espabilara un poco.

—Necesito hablar contigo —respondió.

—Habla —espetó el otro. Francis frunció el ceño.

—Es algo que tomará tiempo, y preferiría no hablarlo en tu puerta.

Inglaterra lo miró de arriba abajo, seguramente pensando si debía dejarlo entrar o no. Su mirada se detuvo en la mano izquierda de Francia, en la que sostenía un libro y sus cejas se unieron en una sola. Al cabo de lo que se sintió como una hora, Arthur se hizo a un lado y sujetó la puerta para que Francis entrara en su casa. La tensión entre ambos era evidente. Arthur cerró la puerta con cuidado y guió el camino a la conocida sala. Con un movimiento de su mano, Inglaterra le indicó que tomara asiento y Francia así lo hizo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Arthur. Permanecía de pie, recargado en uno de los muebles, y había cruzado los brazos una vez más, casi como protegiéndose.

Francis abrió la boca para responder pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que iba a decir. Había partido muy temprano por la mañana para hacer esa visita y había pensado un poco en lo que diría, pero en ese momento era como si todo desapareciera de su mente. Frustrado, apretó los puños. Sintió el tacto del libro sobre su regazo y levantó la mirada para ver a Inglaterra.

—En el otro mundo compré este libro —explicó Francis sin separar la mirada del ejemplar de _De profundis_ —. Arthur lo estaba leyendo el día que nos conocimos y después lo compré. Las anotaciones en los márgenes estaban hechas con su letra. Él memorizó algunos fragmentos, ¿sabes? Llegó a decírmelos en más de una ocasión.

—¿Por qué hablas de él como si fuera otra persona? —preguntó Inglaterra. Francia levantó la mirada.

—Porque él es otra persona —respondió.

Arthur descruzó los brazos, que colgaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y se acercó a Francis. Con delicadeza, tomó el libro que aún se encontraba en el regazo del otro y comenzó a hojearlo. Bonnefoy no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo, esperando a que Kirkland retomara la conversación.

—¿Lo amas? —quiso saber Arthur. Francis bajó la mirada, posándola en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sí.

Hubo un largo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper por un rato. Arthur dejó el libro en la mesita que había junto al sofá en el que Francia tomó asiento, y suspiró.

—No somos tan diferentes como crees.

Francis levantó el rostro.

—¿Qué?

Arthur desvió la mirada y caminó hasta su librero, paseando los dedos por los lomos de los libros, como haciendo tiempo o evadiendo la pregunta. Francis se puso de pie también y lo siguió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no son tan diferentes? —preguntó. Arthur frunció el ceño pero casi de inmediato, suspiró una vez más.

—Ahora sabes que nuestro mundo no es el único que existe, sino que hay una serie de mundos paralelos.

—Sí.

—En ellos existimos todos, pero no somos entidades realmente distintas, sino que compartimos algunos rasgos —explicó Kirkland sin mirarle aún—. El físico, por ejemplo, y el tono de voz. Pero también compartimos algunas características menores, como el gusto por algún tipo de té o los pensamientos respecto a ciertas cuestiones. —Francis sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba—. Compartimos esas características porque somos la misma esencia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Inglaterra gruñó y entornó la mirada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que somos la misma persona, ¿de acuerdo? No con los mismos recuerdos ni con las mismas experiencias, pero sí con la misma alma. Y hay cosas que el alma no cambia y no olvida, sin importar el mundo en el que esté ni el tiempo en el que ocurra todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Francis.

Inglaterra levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Francis se estremeció. Había algo en su mirada, algo que era distinto a todo lo que Francia estaba acostumbrado cuando se trataba de Inglaterra. No había fastidio ni enfado, no había en ella ni siquiera un poco de ironía. Era una mirada clara, límpida; era casi como si a través del verde de sus ojos pudiera ver su alma. Era una mirada sincera y anhelante. Francis tragó en seco.

—Hay circunstancias que se repiten porque trascienden al tiempo y al espacio —dijo Arthur con voz grave.

Instintivamente, Francis dio un paso hacia atrás. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Estás en tu derecho de no creerme —dijo—. Yo sólo te digo las cosas como son.

—¿Por qué me enviaste a ese otro mundo? —preguntó Francis. Arthur parpadeó, perplejo por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Porque quiero entender cómo es que llegué a esta situación. ¿Por qué preguntaste aquella ocasión cuál era mi deseo?

Arthur apoyó la espalda en el librero.

—Aquel día cuando tocaste a mi puerta —dijo— vi algo en tu mirada. Algo que ya había visto en otra ocasión.

—¿Cuándo?

—No cuándo —intervino Kirkland—, sino en quién.

Francis frunció el ceño.

—¿En quién? —preguntó. Inglaterra respiró profundamente.

—En mí.

—¿Qué…? —Francis tosió—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Inglaterra.

—Supongo que no tiene importancia si te hablo de ello —murmuró—. Hace algunos años me pregunté por qué había nacido como lo que soy y no como un humano común y corriente. Quise saber cómo sería mi vida si hubiera nacido humano y no nación, así que busqué en… —Hizo una pausa—. Realmente no importa cómo fue que encontré el conjuro que me permitiría viajar entre dimensiones y vivir, por un tiempo, una vida distinta. Después de preparar todo lo necesario y tomar precauciones para lo que ocurriera en mi ausencia (dejé dicho que haría un viaje personal y que sólo debían buscarme en caso de que hubiera una verdadera emergencia), me fui.

—¿Y qué pasó?

La expresión de Arthur se relajó.

—Llegué a un mundo en el que vivía en Surrey —relató, y su mirada se perdió en la distancia, recordando—. Era el segundo hijo de una familia de clase media. Vivíamos en una casa rodeada por campo, por estar a las afueras de la ciudad. El ático estaba lleno de libros viejos que habían pertenecido a…

—… tu abuelo —musitó Francis. Arthur lo miró como si recién recordara su presencia y asintió.

—Sí. Eran de mi abuelo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llegaste a la vida del Arthur que después iría a Francia.

Si aquello sorprendió a Inglaterra, no lo demostró. Simplemente asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Francis.

—No pensé que te encontrarías conmigo —añadió Inglaterra.

—Si hubieras sabido que eso ocurriría, ¿me habrías enviado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay demasiada mierda entre nosotros, Francis.

Francia aguantó la respiración al escucharle decir su nombre humano. Nunca se llamaban por los nombres de pila, era como un acuerdo tácito llamarse por su nombre oficial o, en todo caso, usar el apellido. Era más impersonal.

—Yo. —Francis tragó en seco y palpó su bolsillo, buscando los cigarrillos. Recordó que ese día no los llevaba consigo. Hizo una pausa—. Creo que fue bueno que me enviaras.

—¿Aunque haya arruinado tu vida?

La tensión se volvió evidente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Francia suspiró.

—No la arruinaste —masculló—. Creo que exageré un poco esa ocasión. —Inglaterra bufó—. En mi defensa, diré que tenía razones suficientes. Me dejaste vivir una felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, y me la quitaste cuando estaba más entregado a ella. ¿Por qué me dejaste más tiempo? —preguntó al fin. Kirkland no respondió—. ¿Arthur?

Fue el turno de Inglaterra para aguantar la respiración. Cerró los ojos, como si la simple idea de responder a esa pregunta le provocara malestar. Al abrir los ojos, miró a Francia con resignación.

—Porque quería seguir viendo esa felicidad en mi rostro.

Francia dio un paso al frente, acortando una vez más la distancia entre ambos, casi acorralando a Inglaterra contra el librero. Quedaron frente a frente, los dos en silencio. Francis levantó la mano derecha y la acercó al rostro de Arthur, deteniéndola a medio camino al percatarse de lo que hacía. Cambió el curso que llevaba y la colocó en el hombro de Inglaterra.

—Sabes que no te odio, ¿cierto?

Vio el movimiento de la nuez de Adán de Arthur cuando éste tragó en seco.

—Lo sé —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos. Tomó aire antes de agregar—: Yo tampoco te odio.

—Lo sé —dijo Francis y el inicio de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Arthur no frunció el ceño ni entornó la mirada y, si alguien se lo preguntaba, eso contaba como una victoria—. ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo decidir que había llegado el momento de traerme de regreso?

—No podías quedarte allá más tiempo.

Francis levantó una ceja y le miró esperando a que ampliara más su explicación.

—Fue peligroso que te dejara allá más de tres meses. Lo viviste: empezaste a olvidar quién eras realmente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Arthur hizo una pausa y Francis bajó la mano que hasta ese momento había permanecido en el hombro del otro; sin embargo, no se alejó de él.

—Fue evidente cuando comenzaste a hacer cosas que sólo habrías hecho si tuvieras la certeza de que te quedarías en ese mundo —explicó Kirkland—. Comenzó cuando te deshiciste del calendario y continuó cuando contrataste a alguien para que trabajara en el restaurante. Fue aún más evidente cuando la rela…

Inglaterra se sonrojó.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Bonnefoy con genuina curiosidad.

—No importa —dijo Arthur, aclarándose la garganta con un carraspeo. Francis frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero Arthur siguió hablando antes de darle oportunidad para interrumpir—. El asunto es que comenzaste a olvidar tu vida real. El otro Francis tampoco podía quedarse aquí por más tiempo, no habría sido sano para él, que sí envejece. Además, tu ausencia en este mundo habría sido perjudicial. Habría desaparecido Francia como país, porque no moriste, sólo desapareciste sin dejar rastro. El territorio se habría dividido entre tus vecinos más cercanos, creando nuevos límites geográficos, y eventualmente la identidad francesa habría desaparecido por completo.

Francia se estremeció sólo con pensarlo.

—¿Tú te habrías quedado con una parte? —preguntó en voz baja. Inglaterra movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No —dijo—. Sabía que al regresarte a tu propio mundo no habría necesidad de dividir absolutamente nada.

—¿Y si jamás hubiera regresado?

Arthur lo miró a los ojos.

—Aun así no lo habría hecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Habría sido demasiado.

Francis no insistió a pesar de que otras preguntas le llegaron a la mente. ¿Habría sido demasiado territorio? ¿Habría sido demasiado deber? ¿Habría sido demasiado saber que tenía una parte de Francia cuando éste, como individuo, ya no existía? Asintió una vez más, respetando el silencio, ahora nada incómodo, que se hizo en la habitación y sin dejar de mirar al otro a los ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró antes de que la primera sílaba saliera de sus labios.

Francis volvió a alejarse de Arthur, dándole su espacio otra vez. Volteó hacia el sillón que había ocupado minutos antes y miró el libro que aún estaba sobre la mesita; se acercó para tomarlo y lo observó largamente. Aquel libro era algo que unía este mundo con el otro y era una prueba de que Arthur Kirkland era Arthur Kirland en cualquier lugar, sin importar si era sólo Arthur, un humano con una librería en una pequeña ciudad de Francia, o Inglaterra, con sus poderes extraños, sus amigos imaginarios y su adicción por el té y los clásicos del rock.

Quizá debía confiar en sus palabras cuando dijo que no eran del todo diferentes, en que hay cosas que el alma no cambia y no olvida. Quizá lo que vivió en esos cuatro meses y medio sólo fue una prueba de que existía una felicidad a la que también podía aspirar en su propia vida. Quizá, entre recuerdos del pasado, entre una existencia llena de rencores, aún podía surgir algo más y valía la pena intentarlo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Inglaterra y le entregó el libro. Inglaterra dudó un momento, pero después de tomarlo, con expresión serena, caminó hasta un punto en particular en el librero. Colocó el libro en un hueco que había entre una edición especial de _El retrato de Dorian Gray_ y el primer tomo de _Obras completas de Oscar Wilde_.

Al girarse otra vez para encarar al otro hombre, preguntó:

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —Y caminó por la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

Por toda respuesta, Francia le siguió.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_EN OTRO LUGAR_

Francis metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ni ropa, ni flores, ni chocolates eran lo que buscaba aquella tarde. Siguió por el andador y justo al llegar a una esquina, recordó que había un lugar del cual había escuchado, pero que nunca había visitado. Dobló a su izquierda y siguió por la acera hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina, en donde halló una librería aislada del resto de los locales comerciales. Levantó una ceja cuando leyó el letrero que había sobre la puerta ("Camelot"), pero aun así cruzó la calle. En la ventana-aparador, Francis pudo ver varios libros viejos con títulos en inglés.

Abrió la puerta. Una campanita tintineó y él cerró la puerta con cuidado. El aroma a libro viejo y un poco de polvo le hizo toser un par de veces, e inmediatamente supo que aquel era el lugar que había estado buscando. El aparador estaba vacío pero suponía que pronto aparecería alguien para atenderle. Mientras esperaba, paseó por los libros, sonriendo al ver títulos conocidos como A _licia en el País de las Maravillas, El Señor de los Anillos_ y las _Crónicas de Narnia._ Después de revisar detenidamente los títulos y ediciones (sorprendiéndose al encontrarlas todas muy bien cuidadas), tomó tres libros diferentes y regresó al mostrador.

Nadie había aparecido aún.

Al pasear la mirada por el mostrador, vio una vieja caja registradora y algunos separadores en un cesto que decía _GRATIS_ con una bella caligrafía. Tomó uno sin dudar. Descubrió un libro junto a unos papeles y un bolígrafo. Curioso, tomó el ejemplar, leyendo el título. Era _De profundis_ , de Oscar Wilde. Lo había leído de adolescente, después de visitar el cementerio del Père-Lachaise, en París, y descubrir la tumba llena de besos. Lo había leído en una edición que incluía otras cartas escritas durante su tiempo en prisión y también la _Balada de la Cárcel de Reading_. Las cartas eran de esos textos que le hacían preguntarse si realmente existía alguien capaz de amar de esa manera y sufrir de esa manera.

Viniendo desde la trastienda, apareció un joven. Un joven de su misma estatura, rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas. Francis lo miró en silencio y seguramente haciendo algún tipo de gesto, pues el joven levantó una de las cejas y lo miró de arriba abajo. Francis tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo, pero al hacerlo, sonrió.

—No sabía que esta era tu librería —dijo.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó el otro con un poco de desconfianza.

—Podría decirse —respondió Francis—. Vas todos los sábados a mi restaurante y siempre pides creme brulée.

El otro joven le miró perplejo por un instante y poco a poco su expresión se relajó.

—Eres el amigo de Lucile —dijo. Francis asintió.

—Estoy aquí por ella, precisamente. — Colocó los tres libros en el mostrador—. Mañana es su cumpleaños —añadió.

El rubio tomó los libros y los examinó detenidamente.

—Un libro de versos, Harper Lee y Kazuo Ishiguro —murmuró sin apartar la mirada de los libros—. Sí, creo que son buenos libros para ella.

Francis le miró con diversión, apoyándose en el mostrador.

—No es como si hubiera preguntado, pero gracias.

El otro joven puso los ojos en blanco. Buscó detrás del mostrador y sacó una bolsa de papel, en la que metió los libros con cuidado. Antes de entregársela a Francis, salió de detrás del mostrador y caminó a uno de los libreros, pasando los dedos por los lomos de los libros hasta encontrar uno, que sacó de su lugar y metió en la bolsa. Francis le miró con curiosidad.

—De parte mía —explicó el rubio al regresar junto a él—. Es una edición de _Otelo_ que estoy seguro aún no tiene. Me llegó desde Gran Bretaña hace un par de días. Esperaba que ella viniera por acá para entregárselo personalmente, pero puedes dárselo de mi parte, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Francis tomó la bolsa de papel y asintió. La dejó sobre el mostrador y se giró hacia el otro, sonriéndole.

—Por cierto —dijo irguiéndose, sin dejar de sonreír, coqueto—. No nos hemos presentado—agregó extendiendo su mano—. Me llamo Francis, mucho gusto.

Un par de ojos verdes le miraron con cautela pero al final, el otro le estrechó la mano.

—Arthur. El gusto es mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Señor Merlin Holland, disculpe por haber usado su nombre y el de su apreciable abuelo en esta historia.
> 
> Así es como llegamos al final. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer el fic: a quienes lo leyeron desde el primer capítulo hasta este final, agradezco que me hayan acompañado durante estas semanas. A quienes lo leerán una vez lo vean en la lista de completos, ¡gracias también por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia! Ha sido toda una aventura, no sólo por ser mi primer fic largo de este fandom y pareja, sino por todo lo que ocurrió en el camino y que mi querida Luni conoce muy bien.
> 
> No sé si este es el final que esperaban y sé que quizá no es el final feliz que pensaron que tendría el fic, pero no podía darles otro final sin que la historia diera un giro que no me convencía del todo. Todos sabemos que, al final, estos dos se aman muy a su manera, y al menos para mí, eso es más que suficiente.
> 
> Gracias y nos leemos en el próximo fic (porque sí, quiero escribir más fics de ellos dos).

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está terminado y ya lo he clasificado como Explicit, aunque las escenas de sexo serán hasta mucho más adelante. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, los domingos o los lunes por la madrugada. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
